The last of the valerious
by shiroiruki
Summary: A sister of Anna decides to seek help from the great Van Helsing after the incident, but what happens if the Count is back and finds out that the last of the Valerious is not Anna? Completed.
1. Meeting of a devil

The last of the Valerious

Chapter 1 Meeting of a devil

Disclaimer to all chapters: I do not own the character in the movie 'Van Helsing' I could only wish...I own only my plot and my character(s) that does not appear in the movie.

A/N: Rating may go up in later chapters.

**Ana's point of view**

Walking alone in an alley, especially at night, was not a good idea, since dangers lurked in every corner. Everyone was asleep as the moon hanged high above the sky, casting its pale light upon the small village beneath. I was a traveler, searching for Gabriel Van Helsing for some help; I knew that he would be shocked somehow...My name is Ana Valerious...sounds familiar to you, hmm?

To begin with, I'm actually a long lost sister of Anna's; my facial features are more or less the same as hers, save it for the hair and the eyes, which are straight and for the eyes, which are grayish, which might seem a little bit strange... We were separated since we were a baby due to some events that I had long forgotten.

I knew of my identity though and decided to keep it a secret, knowing that, Count Vladislaus Dracula was keen on finishing the last of the Valerious. But now, my dear sister was dead...so was my brother, Velkan. Sometimes, I even wondered if they knew of my existence...

But what really hurt me most was that, Draculais back, he had once again rise from the ash that Gabriel had failed to completely get rid of, but I did not blame him though, for Anna had died and he would be somehow grieving over her death, not caring about a single thing around him.

For months, I had been trying to find the where about of him, hoping that he would kill Dracula for me, like he had done so before and to break the shocking news to him about Dracula if he still did not know.

You know...it was such a great risk for me to be out wandering, I could only pray that Dracula will not know about my true identity. Since young, I had caught a glimpse or two of him, terrorizing our small village and such with that three brides of his, and from there, I knew that heis up to no good. And it had been proven.

Sighing, I continued to walk down the alley, so far I had collected some information; Gabriel and his friends were heading toward a small village called Gate of heaven. It sounded holy to me and I guessed he isthere to pray for Anna...Well thatis where I would be heading. I continued on, the lights on the street glimmered faintly in the distance.

Soft beating sound could be heard...it sounded like a pair of huge wings beating down against the wind. I stood frozen to the ground. Iis that Dracula?_ My mind began to panic, no; it can't be...he did not figure out my true identity, did he?_ A bat-like figure emerged from the darkness, a grin plastered on its face.

I gasped as the figure swooped down toward me; I turned and began to run. The figure gave a sinister laughter and flew over and in front of me, blocking my way, forcing me to stop. I glared at it as it changed back into a human form. I backed away. Itwasconfirmed; _yes he is Count Vladislaus Dragulia...  
_  
He was tall and lean, clad in black from head to toe, with a long cape that draped on the ground behind him. From how he dressed, one could tell that he was a person of nobility or something close to that, for he was dressed formally. And had a vaguely military look, of a style that I had never seen before.

His long dark brown almost raven hair was pulled back into a ponytail which was clipped with a silver clip; a stray lock of hair decorated his face which he tucked it behind his ear as he looked at me intensively, which I did not notice for I wastooengrossed in studying him...

His face was pale and it appeared a bit old, nevertheless, he still looked handsome like a prince, a dark enigmatic and engaging prince I must say, for I could sense a strange aura of darkness within him, accompanied by mysteriousness. The oddest thing about him was the single earring he wore in his left ear-a small golden hoop, which enhance his facial features. I had never known an aristocrat who wore an earring.

My eyes slowly wandered to his eyes, his eyes were a deep black, charming, seductive and endearing, but devoid of emotions, they appeared wise as well with a hint of crystal blue deep within its depth, and it appeared _glowing_...as I stared into them...

Not long after, I realized that I had been charmed by him; I jerked my head back, managing to break feel from his little spell, I took another step back. He gave a smile, sensing the fear and weakness in me and took a step toward me, his riding boots made a soft clipping sound as he moved, like a horse would when it trots. I backed away once more, and he took another. I continued to back away into the dark and narrow alley till my back hit a cold wall... _A dead end.  
_  
"Hmm...You are trapped..." he mused out loud, his thin lips curled into a smirk as he closed the gaps between us.

"B-back off!" I stuttered, my eyes darted toward the either sides of the walls, trying to figure out a way to escape. I had no weapon with me, which when I realized, seemed too late. Weapon...I need a weapon...where can I find one? My eyes continued to wander, searching for a weapon to fend him off while I escape. A good idea..._butI don't have a weapon!_ My mind started to panic.

His figure loomed closer every second, but I was too busy to notice that till I felt an icy hand reached beneath my chin, gently pushing my head up to meet his gaze.

"Ana, my dear, you look so much like Anna..." he whispered huskily. _What kind of silly statement is that? I'm after all Anna's sister..._I thought to myself.

My gaze was fixed upon the moon behind him as he spoke, for I knew that if I looked into his eyes, he would try and hypnotize me. He seemed to know that for he gave a jerk as his hands rested upon my shoulder, causing me to gasp and direct my attention to him...No! I tried to avert my gaze from his, but found it too irresistible.

He smiled and stared into my eyes, "you will be mine...soon...Ana." I stared back and suddenly felt weak and drowsy. He jerked me toward him and I fell completely under his spell. He jerked me back; his cold arms behind my back as he did so, my untied long blond hair fell back, revealing my neck to him.

My vision was blurred as I struggled to look up at him, "Dracula...you..." I muttered weakly and he gave a sinister smile and opened his mouth. I watched in horror as his canines lengthened, turning into menacing fangs. He then placed his mouth around my neck and gave a lick, "Hush..." he whispered before he sank his fangs into my neck.

I moaned in dismay and gripped hold of him tightly as his fangs pierced the skin of my neck, warm blood trickling down his jaw and down onto my neck and collarbone, staining the collar of my white dress. He wiped his mouth dry after he was done and proceed to lick off the blood on my neck and collarbone. I looked at him weakly, with a mixed feeling of hatred, the bite left a burning sensation.

"I hate and despite you, Count," I spat out. He looked at me softly and placed a kiss on my lips, exactly the way of how he looked at me. His hands wandered over my body and came to a rest on my waist, locking them in place as he pulled me closer to his embrace.

_Strange...I wondered to me, he is cold...but I am still warm, am I not a vampire? Alas, there is still hope if I'm still alive..._."Not for long...," his words strike fear in me, could he read my thoughts or was he just answering what I had just stated? Still in my dreamy state, he continued, "I shall now bring you back to my castle, the icy fortress," he breathed next to my ear. With his strong pair of arms, he hoisted me ontothem and changed into his true form in which he took flight, taking the both of us into the crisp and cool night.

* * *

A/n: Ok! Please review! Press the purple button below! It makes me happy! Tell me what you think about the story and correct me if there are any mistakes. 


	2. Unknown Horror

Chapter 2 Unknown horror

A/n: Okay! Thanks to all those who reviewed! One question is solved (thanks Jamie!) However, another question is added, about the All Hallow Eve....how often was it held?

* * *

**Ana's point of view**

The journey was smooth and quiet; I could only hear the beating of his wings, the blood he drained had made me weak, so there was nothing I could do, but to let him carry me back to that fortress of his. The cool breeze teasing my hair throughout the journey.

He changed back as soon as his foot touched the ground; I shivered. The castle was cold, icy cold and outside, it was snowing. I looked up at him, wondering what he would do now, I noticed a strange glint in his eyes, but they disappeared when a loud wailing sound could be heard. Three feminine figures could be seen gliding toward us, the first dressed in creamy white, the second in golden yellow, and the third, in light pink. Their faces were pale and the way they dressed was well, weird and a little exposing, close to being tarty. They stopped in front of us, their eyes fixed upon me that send _shiver_ down my spine, and they were soul piercing as well.

"My Lord! You have brought a human back!" shrieked the third one; her expression was full of sorrow.

"Please don't forsake us, my lord!" Plead the first; her face had a pained look. The second just stood there mutely, with the same look as well.

"Silence! I will never forsake you, and you know that! I resurrect the three of you, and this is what I get?! " roared Dracula, his grip upon me tighten in anger, "now, what I do is none of your business, leave us!"

The three wailed in rebuke and retreated back into the darkness, I looked up at him for some kind of explanation, but he remained silence and cold, refusing to meet my gaze. Without any word, he teleported us into a dark room, it began to rain outside...._Now, this is strange, raining and snowing at the same time?  
_  
The room was dark, but the moon, _wait...the moon....it still shines brightly...strange_, the moon light shone through the window, casting its ghostly light upon a bed. Together with the flashes of lighting and the glow from the moon, it was enough for me to see what I saw. Walking silently over to the bed, he laid me on it. The bed was huge, lined with black silky blanket, I gave a sigh, thinking that he would leave me alone for now......but I was wrong.

He crawled over to me, his knees straddling my legs. As I looked up at him, lightning flashed. It led up his face, just enough for me to catch a glimpse of it, those eyes....it had the same glint that I saw it earlier on; the glint scared me into obliviousness. As I continued to stare blankly into his eyes, he made his move. He lowered his head near my neck, his fangs grazing the skin and without any warning, his fangs perpetrated my skin.

I jerked my head back into reality and grasped him tightly, a soft cry escaped from me. He continued to draw blood from me, for like what seemed an eternity for me. He pulled away, leaving me with only a drop of life, I remained motionless, my eyes closed, too weak to move, and I was close to death.

His gaze moved toward the left side of the window, which stood an ancient clock, its pendulum swinging to and fore, from left to right and vice versa. "A few more minutes till midnight...." I heard him whispered, more to himself then me. He looked down at me and smiled, "and you will soon be mine, forever..." The moon light shone unusually bright from the single window which was place directly over the head of the bed, the light fell upon the both of us. I began to feel feverish....Another lightning tore across the skies.

_Ten...._

My breathing began to turn into a laboured one and he began to place tender kisses on my neck.

_Nine..._

Part of my sweet memories flashed across my mind

_Eight..._

Dracula's icy breath vibrated near my ear, whispering soothing words into it.

_Seven...._

His icy finger began to caress my face.

_Six..._

I could feel remaining of my life slowly slipping away.

_Five..._

His hand began to move over to my chest, feeling my heartbeat.

_Four..._

My breathing weakened, my mouth gasping for air.

_Three..._

He placed his mouth over my opened mouth.

_Two...  
_  
The blood was oozing out from his tongue and onto mine. _The taste is metallic....  
_  
_One...  
_  
The changing had begun. _And it taste good....  
_  
From somewhere out there, the large clock tower chimed midnight; it was joined by the clock in here as well, the sound echoed throughout the castle. My eyes were now fully opened, staring right back into his eyes. His blood had renewed me, turning me into one of his own and now 'something' had arise in me, something that I did not paid any attention to it in the past, but now, as a vampire, the need for it was great.

**

* * *

**

Please Review! The next chapter will be up, and I need to get started on the chapter about Van Helsing and his friends. (Yes, Gabriel will be in, but I do not know if I want him to save her...hem) 


	3. Enclosed in Darkness

Chapter 3 Enclosed in darkness

A/n: No review for chapter 2? Aww.....anyway, thanks GreenWood Elf for the answers!

* * *

_**Meanwhile, somewhere in Budapest....  
**_  
"We have reached the 'Gate of Heaven'...," announced a small sized person dressed in a friar's clothes, riding a black stallion Transylvania horse toward the entrance, stopping before it. Another similar horse followed behind him.

"Yes, Carl. Now let us pray for our friends..." came the answer from the person behind. He was dressed in a long brown-leathered trench coat; the color was so dark that it was almost black He worn a jerkin beneath it and a pair of matching long pants to go with the coat. A black cowboy-like hat sat above his head, shielding his eyes from the dark sky.

The person whose name is Carl smiled at his friend, "Yes, we ought t-"

"Gabriel! Gabriel Van Helsing! "A voice cried out suddenly from behind, cutting off Carl's words. Sounds of a horse galloping, accompanied the voice. A lady, about the same age of Ana, could be seen riding on a surprising, black stallion horse, halting the horse upon reaching them.

"You called?" he answered, gruffly, shifting his hat up a bit, so he could see her clearly. His features were then exposed to her, his face was stern and appeared weathered as if he had been through lots of tough mission. (In which he did) His eyes were fearless and determined, giving him an aura that demanded one's attention.

"I-it's about my friend, Ana! S-she had been taken away b-by Dracula!" she told Gabriel, panting between words.

Gabriel eyes widened upon hearing the name 'Dracula', "What? He is alive. Back from hell?"

"Yes! Please, you got to save my friend!"

Gabriel looked at Carl for some suggestion, but he was staring right back at him with an opened mouth, "Alright, but wait one moment." Rearing his horse so that he faced the entrance of the village, he made the sign of the cross and began to pray. "Anna, Dracula is back, but I won't let your death be in vain, so all I ask is to bless us and hope that we can destroy Dracula and prevent him from hurting the innocent. I promise that I will be back, Anna, "he whispered to himself and he ended the prayer by making the sign of the cross once more.

He nodded to the lady after he was done, "Alright, we may leave. By the way, what's your name, Miss?"

"Celeste, just Celeste. Let's make haste; we may be able to reach Transylvania in 2 days." With that, she reared her horse back and kicked it into a gallop, the two following behind, with Carl lagging behind.

_Celeste ...interesting name, but who is this Ana? _Gabriel pondered to himself.

"H-hey! Wait! Wait for me!" Carl's panicked voice cried out from behind.

"Oh and we better hurry and find a spot to camp for the night. Then I will explain everything to you, "Celeste's voice called out to the both of them as she urged her horse to gallop faster.

"Got it!" Gabriel responded by urging his horse faster, so fast that he overtook Celeste, leading the two of them. _Good, my question will be solved soon..._

_

* * *

__**Back in Transylvania, Castle Dracula**_

**Ana's point of view**

_Hunger....._

Hunger began to take over me now; the blood that was oozing out from his tongue was quite tempting. He looked at me, a sly glint in his eyes and somehow, I knew that he purposely bit his tongue to feed me, why can't it be his neck or wrist? Why tongue? Anyway, I was too tempted to even think about it. With our mouth still linked, I gave a low growl and began to kiss him fiercely, attacking his mouth, and all along, his eyes _glittered with amusement_.

_Arg...what was I doing? I'm actually French kissing him...yuck! That sly devious little devil....Arg....I need blood! More blood!! Grrrr.... _

His blood satisfied me only a little, considering that the wound was not deep, with a grunt, I rolled on top of him and continued on with my mad lust for blood. My fangs slowly grew with a sharp hiss and I pierced his tongue gently and began to draw blood from them. His body began to convulse beneath me from the great amount of blood that I drew and from the pain, his hand reached out for my throat, trying to pull me apart from him, but I gripped hold of him tightly.

With a growl, he rolled me over and managed to break free from me, he gave a pained look as he slipped his tongue out, I noticed that it had small puncture marks here and there, but it soon healed, he gave me a look of disgust as I looked at him hungrily, my gaze transfixed upon him.

With his hand still placed gently over my throat, he reached for a bottle of crimson liquid that was placed next to a small table beside the bed, at the right side of the window. At first I thought it was a bottle of wine, but I soon knew what it was. Uncorking it with his teeth, he spat it aside and carefully pour the liquid into my mouth, bit by bit, that hand of his still placed over my throat. As soon as the liquid touched my mouth, I knew that it was blood. The way he poured it into my mouth was just too slow, I growled.

Grabbing the nose of the bottle, I batted his hand away from it and began to pour the liquid into my mouth, with the tip of the bottle stuck in my mouth as well, careful not to waste a single drop of it. I drank like a person who had been strangled on a desert for days; the liquid grew little by little in great quantity and as soon I had finished, I flung it aside not caring whether it would break for I somehow knew that the floor would be carpeted by the looks of his grand castle.

Feeling sleeping, I tried to roll to my side, but in vain, for 'something' was preventing me, I could not remember what though, feeling irritated, I let out a growl, yes, I know that I growled too often, but I could not help it, it had somehow became part of my nature. The 'thing' on top of me chuckled deeply and an icy finger brushed across my face. I knew immediately what the 'thing' was through its chuckle and touch.

But still, I was too tired to bother with it; I gave another growl, hoping that he would get my message. He did not even budge. I gave another. The same reaction. My patient was running out and I was feeling really snappy and groggy. With a grunt, I pushed him off away and surprisingly, he let himself to be push away by my weak force.

Rolling to my side, I grabbed hold a portion of the blanket and tossed it over my face, just enough to cover my face from him. Soon I drifted off to sleep. "Ana...." A voice called out softly, a hand lifted the cover off my face, and I grabbed hold of it, "Leave me in peace, Count!" I cried out in a muffled tone, my eyes opened lazily.

He gave a tug and threw the cover to one side; I looked at him, annoyed, he is starting to get on my nerve. He smiled and lifted me up with his strong pair of arm, "No.....I want to sleep...." I whined as I struggled, but he holded me close to him, "Yes, Ana, sleep, but not here. The rising sun will kill you, "he explained lovingly.

I groaned, unsure of what he was talking about. With my eyes closed, he teleported us into a room. Now, this is better than the room before, I though to myself. The room was nicely decorated, as if it had been built or decorated especially for me, not to say that other parts of his castle was not decorated. The room was lightened by the giant candle stands that each stood at the corner, the candle burned brightly, but no heat was given out though, it seem to add some coldness into the atmosphere. The base of the flame was white, the middle, a deep purple and the tip, a crimson red.

The candle stands itself seem to give off a sort of cold icy aura, that fit into the atmosphere neatly. _Wow...he seemed to know how to decorate a _As my eyes wandered across the room, something caught my eyes; a nicely polished black coffin was placed in the middle of the room, on the grand carpeted black floor. A window, that was built, facing the foot of the coffin, was covered in thick black curtains. A statue of an angel holding a cup stood facing the head of the coffin, making it look as if it was watching down upon the coffin, protecting it from harm.

He gave a wave of his hand and the lid of the coffin opened on its own, carrying me over, he began to place me in. This was when I knew what was happening. I gripped hold of him tightly, refusing to let him put me in. Fear started to form in my eyes as my mind started to wander wildly. I am scared of sleeping in it, not to mention that it is also my first._ Arg, Count, what are you thinking?  
_  
He noticed my gaze and gently placed a kiss on my forehead and cooed, "Relax, my dear, for I shall spend the daywith you."

I loosen my grip upon hearing that and he placed me in it. It was warm, lined with silky cushion. He joined me, not long after; his fathomless eyes greeted me as he slid into the place that I had saved for him, next to my side. I had no intention in letting him lie on top of me, _it's creepy and disgusting.  
_  
I turned to face him, resting on my side, I felt his icy hands slipped behind my back, pulling me closer to him as his lips touched mine, "Be at peace and sleep, my love, for the sun shall rise soon," he murmured softly, looking at me, _he is resting on his side as well,_ I noted.

Smiling, I shifted closer to him and closed my eyes. The last thing I heard was a sigh and the closing of the lid, enclosing us in darkness.

-

-

-

**TBC**

* * *

A/n: R&R!!

* * *


	4. A hope and a plan

Chapter 4 A hope and a plan

A/n: Thanks to all reviewer!!

* * *

_**Meanwhile.... **_

_**In the middle of the Transylvania forest, a few more hours until dawn.  
**_  
"So you are saying that Ana is Anna's long lost sister? And that Anna is not the last of the Valerious?" Gabriel asked Celeste.

"For the last time, don't repeat in question what I had just mentioned, Gabriel, "she replied harshly.

He smiled at his new friend and studied her features, she has long auburn hair that reached to her back, which she let it fall, untied. She worn a white feminine blouse and a pair of brown leathered pants that matched her feminine features, she worn a pair of black riding boots as well.

Around her hip hanged a lose belt that tilted to one side and a gun could be seen, fastened in a holder of the belt. The way she dressed gave a person the feeling that she was an adventurous person, always seeking for adventure.

"Why are you staring at me, Mr. Gabriel Van Helsing?" asked a curious Celeste.

"Nothing, just staring," he replied, while shifting his gaze toward Carl, who was sleeping. Celeste gave an odd look toward Gabriel and went to sit by the fire they had made.

They had found a spot to camp for the night, luckily, it was close to Transylvania, and tomorrow morning they will set off. It is only one night until Transylvania, _I cannot believe how fast this Transylvanian horses are... _Walking toward one of the horses, Celeste's one, which was each, tied tightly next to a tree, he began to stroke the silky silver white mane of the horse, "Your horse is a strange one, Celeste, most of the Transylvanian horses' mane is black....."

He continued to stroke the mane; the horse looked at him and gave a slight snort. Gabriel looked at the horse, "And his eyes are special too, crystal blue with a wild fire burning within them, a spirited one, I must say." he whispered to himself.

"Well, Mystic is not my steed, he belongs to Ana. I borrowed it to fetch you."

"Mystic? Lovely name. Well, Celeste, I guess you should catch a little nap."

"Alright. Oh and do not try any _funny _stuff while I am sleeping, Mr. _Legend_, "she half mock and warned him, and moved off to the place where they had set up for sleeping. Gabriel smiled inwardly and whispered to himself, "Don't think too_ highly_ of yourself, Miss Celeste."

The sun began to cast a crimson bright light over the horizon as morning took over the night. The place where they were in, though, was covered in darkness; the forest was overgrown with tall trees that blocked out most of the light. The most _creepy_ part of the forest was that, it was dead silent.....neither a sound nor a movement could be detected.

Gabriel rubbed his sleepy eyes as he awoke, yawning loudly and stretching his arms as he stood up from the tree which he had spent the night-by leaning against it's truck.

"Hey! Don't yawn so loud!" an angry voice cried out, followed by a small stone that hit his leg. Next, Celeste stood up almost lazily and glared at him.

"Now, now. Don't be so childish as to throw stones at me...." Stated Gabriel, a small frown upon his face, despite trying to hide a smirk that shown upon his face.

She frowned at him and went to pack up her stuff, knowing that they would set off and reach the village in Transylvania, where they would gather information about Dracula.

"Gabriel?" a small tried voice called out. Gabriel turned toward Carl and smiled smugly, "I see that you should walk instead of ride, huh? Took you that long to catch up...."

Carl gave him a frown and went to pack up his things as well. _Twice....I earned the frowns of two..._Gabriel thought to himself in amusement as he, himself, too went and pack up.

The trio began to mount their horses and kicked their horse into a canter, the trees brushed past them as they rode. The trees began to rustle....it was clear that something was with them. Gabriel slowed his horse to a trot and the rest followed, alert and on guard. He drew his pistol loaded with silver bullets; _the creature cannot be a vampire for sure....the sun is out_. Carl began to whimper and Celeste whom had been riding next to him; shot him an evil glare, which shut him up as she drew a pistol out as well.

_Creak. The sound of a broken twig. Creak. Another one. The tree's leaves began to rustle once more. Creak. It is getting closer. Sound of paws brushing the ground could be heard, it is obvious that whatever it is....it is not alone. Creak.....Creak...  
_  
Gabriel halted his horse, unsure whether it was safe to continue, the two stopped behind, Carl began his whimpering, his eyes darted nervously around as he gripped the mane of his horse in fear.

_Creak. Another one. Followed by total silence._

Gabriel furrowed his brows in confusion and pinpointed that it was coming from the trees in front of them, at the side. He lifted his pistol at that direction and waited.

The leaves once more began to rustle and a black furred creature emerged from it, it stood as tall as a werewolf did. In fact, it looked like a werewolf. Another five followed behind.

Gabriel gaped at them, they were somehow dressed....in tribal style. All those cloths and painting marks on their face and feathers poking out from the fur at their head. The leader, whom emerged first and was the largest of them all, had the most feathers-others had only one, he had two- stood out and hold out a paw toward Gabriel raised pistol-that looked almost like a human hand-and said in a deep voice of his own, "We mean no harm, we are here to help you."

Gabriel remained speechless, a creature that could talk? He looked at his companion, they, too, were speechless and shocked. Therefore, he was not the only one that could understand. He lowered his pistol slowly, gaze fixed upon the leader, for fear that they might attack him.

The leader nodded, "We," he gestured to himself and his kind. "Are the remaining tribe of our kind, called the Berserker. Our descendant is the werewolves, and our kind is somehow the evolved. We have a mind of our own and could talk in human language as well as animals, we can eat human food, but we prefer hunted animal. In another way, we are anthropoid wolf, not a werewolf, we are always in this form and do not turn back to human or changes during a full moon, but our fangs contain the venom of werewolf, as well as our blood," He paused for a brief moment before continuing, "Which is necessary....for killing Dracula, I presume."

Gabriel nodded, and putted away his pistol "But why would you want to help us?" He noticed that behind the leader, three of them are white furred, who were obviously females and the rest were grayish black, whom were males.

The leader shook his head sadly, "I'm afraid that, most of the werewolf has somehow died, save for a few that still roamed the earth, turning back to human and back again during a full moon. We are the only one that could help you truly destroy Dracula and to prevent our kind and relative from been destroyed by Dracula. So far, Dracula knows no details about our existence and of our uses. Our blood could destroy him and cure those who had been turned into a vampire."

Gabriel looked to the ground for a moment and back to him and nodded, "Alright, let's work together in destroying Dracula. By the way, I am-"

"Gabriel Van Helsing, yes, we have heard of you, the legendary monster hunter...." The leader gave a brief nod, and placed two items each into his hands.

Gabriel looked at him, stunned and them back to one his hand. There was a werewolf fang the size of his palm, with a necklace, so that it could be worn around his neck. He looked at the other hand, there was a vial containing purple liquid in it.

"That, "the leader explained, pointing to the fang," you can blow from the sharp end to summon us, when you need help. The sound is inaudible to any, except for us, so don't be shock, if you hear nothing."

Gabriel nodded once more and wore the fang around his neck, "What about this?" he asked, holding up the vial.

"This contains this blood of ours, which I ensure, that will be of great help to you."

Gabriel smiled and turned toward his companion, they were nodding in agreement. "Oh, and what's your name?" he asked as he turned back, but they were gone like a wind.

"Just call me Black,' a voice echoed from the forest within that belonged to the leader.

Gabriel smiled once more, Good, there is hope, he thought to himself as he placed the vial into a pocket of his jerkin and kicked his horse into a canter. The trio soon disappeared toward the small village of Transylvania.

The sun was at its peak when they arrived, the people at the village were happy to see Gabriel, whom' killed' Dracula 2 years ago. The villagers rushed to his side as soon as he dismounted his horse and begged him to protect their village from the brides that- were resurrected by Dracula whom was, resurrected by the devil himself.-paid night visits to their village every now and then.

Gabriel promised them that they would vanquish Dracula and his brides forever and would help in defending the nasty brides against their village.

Some of the villagers began to lead their horses to a stable, while the three went to the where Ana stayed, with Celeste leading the way. They went into the house, no one stayed there, except for Ana, and all her relatives were dead. The house was a bit dusty since the day Ana was taken by Dracula, which happened 1 night before. Which meant that, from the time Celeste fetched Gabriel to now, Ana was always with Dracula. Now, Celeste began to wonder if Ana has been changed into a vampire.

Gabriel noted the silence they were in, sitting around a table while drinking some liquid for quite some time that it was dusk "Don't worry, Celeste, the blood will treat Ana, if she really turned into one. Now, we must gather information and plan on rescuing her.'

Celeste smiled rather weakly, appreciating the fact that he was trying to cheer her up, but then again, the blood will treat Ana. What they must worry was_ how_ to save her.

_Time to gather and plan. _

The rescue of Ana and the doom of Dracula

* * *

A/n: Alright, read and review. The more the merrier, and the faster the next chapter will be posted. Well, maybe. The next chapter will be written in Dracula's point of view. Oh goodie! In addition, later part of the story will be written in narrative style. By the way, should the rating go up or remain? Remain? That's good. xD 


	5. Emotions rekindled

Chapter 5 Emotions rekindled

A/n: Okay, chapter 5's up! Thanks to all reviewers! And Funky, I'll keep that in mind, thanks. But he's the romantic sort of person, is he not? Sigh, okay, I'll cut down...some...I will try.

This chapter contains brief vampire violence and sexuality, I think. Maybe more.

In addition, this chapter is somewhat hard for me to write, because I need to explain the relationship between Dracula and his brides, so there might be many mistakes, especially tenses and maybe grammars, so.....well, you know. Okay, okay, on with the chapter.

* * *

**Dracula's point of view.**

I awoke to some stirring beside me, followed by a silence gasp. Ah...my beloved Ana has awaked. Wrapping my arms around her, she seemed to calm down, "Are you scared, Ana?" I asked with much concern-most of the newly turned vampires seem to forget where they were and ended up banging their head at the coffin's lid when they sit up right.

Luckily, for Ana, I was with her. "C-count? Is that really you?" came her trembling voice. I clapped my hands and the lid immediately slipped open. Dull light came pouring into the coffin and I could see that she shielded her eyes from it, and looked at me as soon as she adjusted her eyes to the sudden brightness.

"Come," I commanded gently, leading her out of the coffin together with me. She paused in the middle of the room as I let go of her hand to walk next to the closet to take out some new clothes for her to change into.

_A long white dress with swirled pattern and diamonds on it that would give the wearer an angelic look...perfect._ I brought it over to her side and told her to change out of her blood stained clothes and that I would be waiting for her just outside her door.

**Ana's point of view.**

I began to change behind a dressing screen as he closed the door. While changing, I noticed that I had a small red mark-like one would get if begin scalded by red hot iron- on my right shoulder, but never mind that, for the dress had short sleeve that could cover it. Tossing the blooded collar dress to one side, I began to walk to a mirror that was placed next to the closet, for display, I assume, for vampires cannot see their reflection. As I walked closer, I was prepared to see nothing, but a silent gasp escaped from me when I saw my own reflection, beautiful and angelic, in the long white dress that reached to the floor.

My blond hair was silky and they cascaded down to my back, I smiled, but then frowned when I realized that I had fangs and drank blood. Oh, how I wish somehow could help me, rescue me from this cold and sinister place......_talking about cold, I am really cold and can't stop shivering.....Maybe I will ask the Count about it, no, I can't, I will figure out myself. Therefore, for now, I guess I will act like what a vampire should be._ Sighing I walked toward the door and turned the golden knot and pulled, revealing a smiling Dracula.

**Dracula 's Point of view**

I smiled as Ana opened the door, yes, beautifully dressed she was. I took her by the hand that was unusually warm and led her down to the grand stairs and walked to the left where we continued down the corridor, which led us into one of the cavernous halls. Inside, the place was lighted up with chandeliers that suspended from the high ceiling above. A single long white clothed table that ran from the far end to the door could be seen in the middle of the hall, chairs were made of gold, and the seat of red satin that fitted the grand dinning hall so perfectly. I could hear Ana gasp as I continued to lead her to the far end where three figure could be seen sitting at left side of the table.

I led Ana to sit at the right side of the table and me, at the head. Looking to my left I saw how my three brides were staring at Ana, they were hissing. I hissed angrily at them, such behavior in my household would not be tolerated. They quieted down immediately and began to wear those innocent fanged look. I ignored them-I had seen it countless time- and turned back to Ana, she was looking at me, with fear- I could sense it, but I could not comfort her without provoking jealousness from my brides....._Sigh, I will comfort her, later._

Sighing, I clapped my hand for the 'food' to be served from the entrance, the grand door of the dinner room swung opened and a thuggish, misshapen hunchback appeared, holding a golden tray with four golden chalice, filled with crimson liquid to the brim, appeared. I smiled, ah Igor.....yes, I did resurrect him. I truly found him useful and well loyal, and I did not blame him for leading them to where the werewolf antidote was, rather than die. I did not, but I must say he was and is a coward, which made him quite useful...

Igor placed the chalice each in front of us, and bowed before retreating. "Drink, my loves, "I commanded and while lifting my chalice, I noticed that Ana did not even touch hers. "Ana?" I asked, holding the chalice in midair, a few inches from my lips. She looked at me briefly and went to drink from her chalice. _Oh, well.....I guess she is thinking about the hissing incident...._I sipped the liquid from my chalice, my eyes always fixed upon her. As soon as she was done-she left the chalice full though-I got up from my seat and went to lead her out by her soft hand, not a single trouble in my mind as in whether I had finish mine.

Leading her down the corridor-which I intended to bring her back to her room-when I paused suddenly in my steps-I had no idea why I would want to do that, but my body was sort of aching as if flame was burning, and there was this weird and unusual feeling surfacing within me. Almost on its will, I turned around to face her and jerked her up and against me, so that our eyes' level met. She looked at me with much surprise and shock, and breathed my name, "Vladislaus?"

I noticed that my breath was unusually uneven, panting. Now what is the devil trying to do, he promised me that I will gain back my emotions if I manage to kill the real last valerious, but I has not complete it, surely the devil is not that kind as to free me? It was really strange for me to do that, and I don't know what was happening, she kept staring into my eyes till she said something that solved most of my question," M-my lord? You can love?" _Love.....so this is love? Oh, but how can I? The devil took away my emotions in return for immortality.....perhaps; Ana has helped me rekindled them. _I smiled and moved her to a wall, "Yes, Ana dear," I whispered seductively-not for blood, but for its main purpose, if you got my drift- next to her ear, while one of my fingers traced the outline of her jaw, my another hand went to hold one of hers.

"And, I must say...it's sweet, like the drawing of blood" I added huskily while planting kisses to her tender neck. Both of her hands went to tighten around my neck, drawing me closer to herself, and I swore I heard her almost inaudible moans. Oh, how different they were from what my brides made-mostly by Aleera –just to please me or what I thought. My youngest and most jealous bride of the three, let me tell you something...for Aleera, I had never mated with her, only with Verona and Marishka, mostly with Verona. She was the first to have the feeling of maternity, which 'motivated' me to find ways to revive our 'born dead' progeny.

_Only foolish mortals would dare wonder why I did not mate with Aleera, the main reason was that, she was still young and well, innocent and inexperience as a vampire, what's more, Verona forbade me to mate with her, for she was considered not of age...which I think, she lied. _

As you know, Verona is my first bride, and I respect her as much as she do, even if I told her off, I will somehow return to comfort her and went along with her ideas, for the remains of my undead heart belonged to her and my brides, but mostly Verona. They could somehow tug at my heart with their wail and those soft and innocent looks of theirs, which led me to forget my fury and comfort them, almost immediately.

As I was saying, Aleera liked to caress my face and moan seductively in my ear whenever she had the chance to, and I must say, it was and is truly extremely annoying and irritating. Don't think I did not know what she was up to ...she was trying to seduce me into mating with her, so that she, too, could experience what both her older sisters and mothers had gone through and to gain pleasure from me as well. How did she know that?

She learnt from Verona and Marishka, of course and she herself, sometimes experienced it when I touched her, like giving her a simple kiss, which allowed her to gain a bit of pleasure from me. Nevertheless, what nonsense is that? I'm the one who seduce others, not the other way round, but then again, I was hollow at that time, I choose whom I want to mate with and when, it was so easy to resist her...Anyway, they were lucky to be able to feel, unlike me, whom made a pact with the devil and sired my three brides.

However, my brides-Verona and Marishka, longed for me to mate with them, mainly for progeny and pleasure-for them, and I cannot deny the pleasure that I brought to them, even though I was hollow. Now since I am able to love and feel, and there is one currently seeking it from me....why not- Yes, I had the desire to mate with her right there and then.

I continued my action, moving lower to her collarbone when suddenly she jerked her head-hitting me-and pushed me away which such force that nearly send me stumbling back.

"Get away, you foul beast!"

_Is my hearing failing me?_ I blinked and looked at her in disbelief, no one had ever escape when I seduced them or well, attempt to..._maybe she will be a little hard to seduce, but then again, I can love, so maybe not.  
_  
She is just strong in her mind to be able to resist me. I gave a chuckle," Ah, the pot calling the kettle black..." She gave a growl and shifted into her demon form..._yes; even more beautiful than my brides and perfect to be my mate..._She spread her wings and flew up to the ceiling, preparing to swoop down toward me.

I smiled and stood there, daring her to attack me, as far as I know, those puny form of theirs could not even match half the power of mine. She gave a shrill and swooped down, fangs bared, knocking me over to the ground, where she pinned me with her weight. This is outrageous! I grabbed both of her hands in time-before she could claw me in the face-and shifted to my dark winged form. I could hear her gasp in fear.

Holding her hands tightly in my grip, I forced her off me and down to the ground, so that I was on top this time. I gave a ferocious snarl and bared my large razor fangs right in her face, my huge leathery black wings spread out behind me, showing her that it was foolish of her to try to resist me and even challenge me, the mighty and powerful Count Dracula.

She did not falter or flinch; instead, she gave a hiss and bit me in the shoulder in one swift move. I roared and flung her across the dimly lighted dark room where it was followed by a loud thud and tiny bits of stone falling from, what I assume-cracked wall, could be heard. I got up from the ground and walked where Ana was; it was obvious that I had exerted too much force, for the distance was quite far. As I reach there, I could see her shrink back to her human form, due to her poor and weak condition.

I changed back to my physical form and bended down, she was currently on the ground-in an partially unconscious state, blood oozing out from her head, her eyes were opened, staring up with a misty look-littered with tiny stones, some of them were on her forehead and hair. The wall above her head had a large dent, well, it was not metal, and so there were cracks in it too.

Sweeping the stone bits away from her hair and forehead, I advanced on her, my knees straddling hers. No, I was not going to do any thing that would be 'exciting' to her; I was filled with boiling anger. Ignoring the blood, I seized her throat firmly in my grasp, forcing her to look at me; she gave a hiss as our gaze met.

"Ana, my dear, no one had ever defy me, no one,' I whispered, almost threatening, my eyes which turned to ice blue, burned with silence fury.

I never expect her to attack me again in that state, but she did. With a deep growl, she had me pinned to the ground with such force that surprised me greatly and sunk her fangs into my throat....the throat, my dear, the throat! I gave a shriek and rolled her over, my fangs bared down at her once again, one of my hands gripped tightly over her throat, causing her to choke. "You will learn, my child, you will learn," I growled before sinking my fangs deeply into her neck, yes, neck. I prefer neck than throat, but I'll cause more pain than what she did.

She struggled and shrieked in pain, my grip tightened and she began to struggle weakly, her shriek had died down though. Withdrawing my fangs out, I began to look down at her, expecting her to submit before my very eyes, but once again, I was wrong. As I lowered my head closer to her, one of her hand went whizzing pass my face, making contact, my face followed with the force, I growled deeply within my throat as I turned back to her.

She had slapped me, with her claw like nails and her eyes widened as she saw the claw marks on my face healed or rather, disappear. My grip upon her throat tightened a little more, and she was beginning to pry my grip off. With my grip around her throat, I forced her upright to her feet

"You never learn, do you?" I whispered-as I pressed her against the wall- this time with a much more sinister meaning, my eyes blazed. With an unholy roar, I sunk my fangs back down to the spot deeply, so deep that I could almost tear her neck away with just a jerk of my fangs. She struggled once more and continued to shriek. Blood came pouring out from the wound like running tap as I deepened my fangs and her hands flew around my neck immediately, tightening it in pain, her shriek soon turned softer, which was later replaced with whimpering and soft sobs.

She then began to place kisses to my neck and edge of my jaw weakly, in a way to prove her submission. I withdrew my fangs slowly and with a grunt, released her, in which she collapsed to the ground in exhaustion and pain.

I stood up and adjusted my clothes and cape neatly, which were a bit tattered, tore and stained with blood, next I walked away from the blood puddle ground-mostly Ana's and out to my throne room, but before that, I commanded my three brides to clear up and take care of the mess. One of the brides immediately flew to the scene first as my cape billowed out behind me.

* * *

Okay...I will stop here, so how it is? To be honest, I hesitated to post this chapter up....too much violence and the mating stuff...sigh....I need to be comforted, not Ana or the brides. -Drinks hot chocolate- yummy.

The next chapter will be about Ana-what happened to her and stuff, when Dracula left her to three scary brides, in narrative style. Yup, I am trying all sorts of style for writing. Oh and in the next chapter, Ana will meet up Van Helsing and her friend.


	6. Black Jealousy

Chapter 6 Black jealousy

A/n: This chapter is a bit of short, but don't worry, I will post the next chapter as soon as possible. One more thing......I would like to thanks all my reviewers! Special big thanks! -gives special fake vampire fangs to wear-

I guess I'll go according with the book that Dracula had only one earring in his left ear and stuff, but I cannot figure out one thing though, it is said that he had a ring finger missing at his left hand that had been cut off long ago, but in the movie, I saw that his hand is perfect all along until the scene where he showed his hand, and I thought the werewolf had cut it off in order to steal the ring in the middle of the battle. Silly me, isn't it?  
  
**Important**: For the later part, I'll add some part from **the book** that was not included in the movie. So, now I 'm telling you that, for those scenes (those perfectly good parts xD), I do **not** own them. Those who read it in the book should know which, those who has not.....well, ask those who knows.

* * *

Tiny black dots filled her vision as her head throbbed; she could feel the warm blood trickling down from the many wounds. The world was spinning around her as she gazed upward to the ceiling.....her eyelids felt heavy...she was losing far too much blood....she was....  
  
_.....Going to die?_  
  
_No!_ Her mind and will refused. _She is a vampire....vampire can't die due to blood loss, could they? Or perhaps......she is still a human?_  
  
"No......." she whispered her voice hoarse and low, her breath was shallow and short, whatever the reason, she was not going to let herself die. She struggled to push herself into a sitting position as she leaned against a wall, blood continued to spill out onto her new dress, making it look even worst than the previous, the dress was now almost soaked with her blood and her once shiny blond hair, was now wet and dark colored-was plastered against her wet face stained with sweat and blood that came mostly from the wounds at her head.  
  
Using a hand as a support against the wall, she pushed herself up weakly, as she stood on her feet, the full effect took over her; she felt her head throbbed and the giddiness that consumed her, her vision was almost black out. She stumbled backward and forward, as if she was a drunken, trying to regain her stability and consciousness, but in vain.  
  
She gave a gasp when a pair of soft cold white hands grabbed hold of her arms when she was about to fall. Blinking and trying to shake the giddy spell away, she looked at the one whom now held her; she was staring into the face of one crazy grinning bride: _Aleera_.  
  
She was the bride in pink; she saw earlier on.....Her curly hair fell to her shoulder and behind her back. Her hair was a color of auburn, similar to Celeste, however much more reddish. She had a smile that could freak the weak hearted out, her tiny sharp pointed canines over her bottom lips as she smiled eerily.  
  
"Hello, Ana....." the bride whispered coyly as she held onto her, her violet eyes bored deeply into hers.  
  
"A-Aleera?" the princess chocked out, barely believing that one of the brides had her now. She heard about them.....Dracula's brides, Aleera was the one whom got jealous easily when her Master fancy someone but not her. _This is bad....real bad._  
  
The bride smiled and pulled her limp body closer to herself and whispered to her ear, "I know that the Master fancy you and that he has the ability to love.....once again....I _saw _the scene much earlier on....." one of her hands slowly traveled to her neck to caress them. "And I am the only brides that do know you are still a human....the Master does too....."  
  
Ana's eyes widened in shock and surprise upon hearing that and from the coldness that brushed against her neck. Aleera smiled fiendishly as she moved to look at her once again and lowered her whisper, but still audible just for her, "But I won't let the Master take you Ana.....Now that he is capable of love.....I want no others by his side...I will kill the two brides of his that called me their 'sister'...No more of that..._no more_..." her canines lengthened, her eyes turned darker as she leaned dangerously close to her neck and whispered, barely audible "....I want him all to _myself_....."  
  
Ana struggled, her eyes now wide with fear, but she held onto her firmly, her eyes fixed upon darken ones as she moved in for the kill, she felt the sharp points of her fangs grazing her neck-just above the jugular and closed her eyes. The bride was ready, it would be only seconds now.........  
  
It was at that time when Ana heard a voice, gentle, soft and commanding, unlike Aleera's, which was somewhat chilling and....hyper. _An odd thing indeed.  
_  
"Aleera, my dear. Leave her alone. I have things to be done for you."  
  
Aleera growled under her breath and shot Ana a look that said: _if you dare tell here about my plan, I'll kill you. But I doubt they will believe a creature like you....the enemy._ She then released her gently whom was later held by Verona, and looked at her with a sly smile of her own.  
  
"Yes, Verona?" Asked the red-haired bride almost in a purr.  
  
"Take care of the puddles of blood on the ground with Marishka, while I bring her to feed."  
  
Aleera turned her head to the back and saw Marishka kneeled over the blooded ground, bringing her mouth close to the ground to drink. She scowled at the sight of that, but had no choice but to obey. With a plastered smile, she turned back and nodded.  
  
Verona smiled and Ana noticed that she was the first bride of Dracula's, she was scantily clad in the same fashion of Aleera's, to be exact, the three brides of Dracula's were all scantily clad. Verona's dress that was pure white, that darken to a color of cream toward the end, was exposed at her chest-save it for the clothes that cover part of her bosoms, and her midriff as well as the small stomach, there were some cloth and diamonds that decorated them though, but barely enough to cover.  
  
Her hair was long and perfect black, somewhat similar to Dracula's, though his was a little dark brown- some cascaded over her shoulders and to her back, while some rested in front of her shoulders, she worn a jewellery around her neck that looked like a collar. Her eyes were a crystal blue, this time similar to Dracula's, only when he was angry or well, excited.  
  
Verona slowly lifted Ana into her arms and changed into the cursed form where she took flight through one of the opened large rectangular windows that stood upright at the many walls of the castle.  
  
Aleera smiled sinisterly as she watched them fly off into the night, a plan was forming in that evil jealousy mind of hers. Now that she was left alone, with Marishka as her only obstacle to seduce the Master. She planned to kill Marishka first.....  
  
_No. Not now._ She shook her head, this would only ruin her plan, perhaps, she will lure Marishka away with some good excuse of hers and then seduce him when they were alone, her Master and Lord, the man whom she loved and wanted all to herself.  
  
She smiled once again to herself; he can't resist her, can he? No, she will not let that happen, not when she has this perfect chance.

-

-

-

**TBC**

* * *

**A/n:** How was it? R&R!

* * *


	7. Aleera's attempt and A Hidden plan

Chapter7 Aleera's attempt and A Hidden plan.  
  
A/n: This chapter is up at last.....I am kind of busy, so sorry about the delay. Okay......if you see the word 'transition' it means change of scene, from one to another. The time of the scene is still the same as the previous chapter; take the word 'transition' as 'meanwhile'

* * *

_**Transylvania, the village**_  
  
Gabriel and Celeste-Celeste decided to tag along, while Carl listened to Gabriel and stay at the house, were now walking in the alley where Ana was taken away, hoping to find some clues or witnesses, but none was found. Just then, Gabriel sensed something......  
  
"Celeste, something evil is heading this way......"  
  
She looked at him with surprise, but before she could say a thing, he continued,  
  
"C'mon, let's hide somewhere," he whispered and grabbed the both of them before retreating into the dark corner just behind them.  
  
_(Transition)_  
  
Dracula strode back to his room, silence anger burned within him, but he regretted his action as well, he had not yet learns how to control his emotions. He had been resurrected immediately after two years from his second death and now he had 'lived' for only a few months, 4 months, to be exact, and things had been happening, but he_ would not_ take things for granted. The devil told him to destroy the real last valerious, either by killing or by turning her into one of his, as in kind, or else he would pay deadly.  
  
His task would soon to be complete tomorrow night, after the masked ball- that would be held in another location unknown to Gabriel, he knew he would save her, but even if he found out, he would be unsuccessful-where he would claim her. Walking across the velvet carpet to his throne-that was carved in stone, giving an ancient yet a royal look, he unclasped his stained cape and threw it to a corner before sitting.  
  
His dark eyes flickered idly as he sat on his throne, in a grand room, draped in royal red velvet curtains. The room was dark, but a row of candelabras was place at one side of the room, giving it an eerie, flickering and almost gloomy atmosphere. The room was made as his personal study room or library, one might say. As he sat, he began to ponder about the incident,_ truly, he did go a bit far, but perhaps he will comfort her once again._  
  
Sighing, he looked down to the ground, he was feeling hungry and need to feed but he could not help wondering about the strange things had happened and he could not explain it. _He could feel and love...again._ Just as he was pondering, muttering and sighing away, he heard a sound, looking up, he saw Aleera, standing at a corner, wearing a timid yet sly smile. She had somehow managed to lure Marishka away with one of her lies, one that gave her enough time to be together with her master.  
  
The dark prince gave a frown, "Aleera, who gave you the permission to enter?" he growled lowly-in no mood to attend to her needs, gesturing to the closed door behind her.  
  
"Master, I just want to know that you are fine," she whispered, looking to the ground. She was now trying to gain sympathy from him and well, succeeded.  
  
He growled once again and she looked up at him with those innocent look, his growl changed into a frown when he noticed that he, himself could not bear to do that. Sighing once again, he spoke in a soothing voice, "Come here, Aleera," signaling her to come to him. He had enough of those and could not bear to hurt any of his brides anymore.  
  
She looked at his master with hesitation and reluctantly came over and stopped in front of his throne, unsure of what to do next. Dracula smiled and gestured her to sit on his knees, which she did so willingly and quickly.  
  
"My lord," she purred while rubbing her face against his, "What can I be of you?" She then tilted her chin back, so that her long throat passed against his lips, _yes, she knew about his hunger from the color of his face.  
_  
Dracula's hunger stirred greatly within him and he could not help but mouthed her throat as they pass, his canines grazing and he grabbed both of her hands, which stopped her action, "Perhaps you would like to spare me some sweet blood of yours, my dear..."  
  
Upon hearing that, she knew the chance of seducing his master was high, because ever since his latest resurrection, he had not drank from any of his brides nor mate and will do so sooner or later. She quickly began to free herself from his grasp-a dirty plan of hers forming, and leaped off his knees. Holding one of his hands; she began to lead him out of the room and into her chamber.  
  
There, she walked to the side of her bed-all of his brides' room had a bed, which is for well, you-know-what, and threw herself upon it, where she smiled up at her master and tugged at his still linked hand. Dracula frowned once again, _how could she though of such things?_

"No, Aleera," he commanded in a harsh and cold tone, his hunger started to irritate him as well as his bride.  
  
She whined and tugged at his hand again, sighing, he bended down, attempting to give her a kiss and somehow persuade her to let him go, he must really go and feed now. His hunger was driving him crazy and he knew that if she did not let go, he would ended up feeding on her and perhaps _more.  
_  
She knew too, of course. Her hands wrapped around his neck as he bended toward her, she began to apply pressure to his neck, forcing him to lower his whole body, but as he was standing sideway of her bed, it was straining his back. "Aleera! Let go! "He growled, straining against her, but she lifted her head up and pressed her lips to his. Dracula was practically carrying the weight of her head as well, and the strain became more unbearable.  
  
Growling, he had no choice but to move himself up to the bed to lessen the pressure she was applying.  
  
"Aleera! Pray-let go!" He growled against her lips that had fangs gnawing against his, drawing small scratches of blood. She moaned into his mouth and added more pressure to his neck; she had never been this close to him and being that close led her to become crazier and to disobey her master. Dracula was aching, and his mind was spinning from the hunger.  
  
"Aleera! Don't force me to do something that you will regret!" he hissed, she did not release, she knew what was to come.  
  
He hissed once more in anger and how he must gave in and his hunger increased as he lowered himself, much to her delightment and she began to kiss his neck and wrapped her legs around his hip as he moved his mouth toward her neck.  
  
She continued to moan as he kissed her neck, his canines slowly lengthened into fangs as his eyes changed to ice blue, he could not contain himself anymore; he must _feed_.......on her....  
  
Her kissing continued as was his, his fangs brushed against the tender skin of hers, but not for long, when he descended his fangs down upon her neck, she struggled and began to push him away, but he held on to her and drained her until she stopped struggling and was moaning weakly. Dracula did meant his words when he said them.  
  
Wiping the blood away from his mouth, he lifted himself up and walked out of her chamber. He was filled, warm, and full of the human blood that Aleera had taken.  
  
He gave a sly smile as he walked toward a window and stared out, perhaps having his emotions rekindled was not that bad after all, but his undead heart was not beating, which he did not mind, what he had said to Anna: 'perhaps it just needs to be rekindled', was untrue though .....But at least he could control some of his emotion....but now; he wondered where his other two brides and Ana had gone to....  
  
_"That Aleera....what is she thinking?"_  
  
_(Transition)_  
  
"Ana, you shall wait in the alley where no one shall find you, while I find some food...." Verona told her in her shrill demon tone as they approached toward the village and into the alley in a silence swoop and landed-Verona changing into her human form before touching the ground, with Ana in her arms. Ana leaped from her cold arms and nodded, with that, Verona stalked off into the village.  
  
Gabriel peered out from the corner; he had seen the white winged form and knew at once, it was a bride, but not alone. With caution, he moved out and saw a figure of a lady, he continued to advance when suddenly Celeste dashed out from behind him and toward the figure.  
  
"Celeste! No!" Too late, she had reached there and the figure was now staring at her. He ran....quickly toward them.  
  
"Celeste?" Ana said softly as she looked at her friend, for the first time, since the incident happened.  
  
Gabriel saw the figure, and he stopped beside Celeste to look at her, "Anna?"  
  
Ana looked at the stranger, with a slight frown," No, I'm her twin sister, Ana."  
  
Celeste looked at the both of them and then to Ana, one would think that she would ask a question of concern, but what she said was, "Ana.....are you a...vampire?"  
  
Gabriel's looks turned serious upon hearing the word 'vampire', stepping closer up to her, he held her chin and looked into her grey eyes, searching for an answer.  
  
"I.....don't....know..." came her reply as she looked back into Gabriel's brown eyes.  
  
"No, she is not, yet," Gabriel murmured as his gaze wandered over her blood stained clothes, till a small red mark caught his attention. With one of his hands, he gently pushed the small bits of cloth up her arm, so that the mark was exposed to him fully.  
  
He gave a frown as he studied it, "She is under a curse, the curse of a vampire....she is bonded to him..."  
  
Ana looked up at him, a look of hope upon her face, "You are Van Helsing, aren't you?"  
  
Gabriel looked back at her and nodded rather warmly, "Yes, I am. Now, tell me, have you ever drunk directly from a living?"  
  
"I- ...No."  
  
He nodded before continuing, "Good....but the most important of all, did you mate with Dracula?" Gabriel's tone was serious, he was not mocking her.  
  
Her face flushed as she gaped at him, "M-mate....with him?" she quickly closed her mouth as the anger gathered within her, "No, never!" But her anger soon died and she added with a whisper, "But he did try..."  
  
At that statement, Celeste gave some sort of an angry sigh, and the two looked at her for a brief moment.  
  
Gabriel gave a smug look and said," You are strong....but that is indeed strange of him to do that.....Something is not right...."  
  
"He is not hollow anymore....I somehow helped him to regain it back..."stated Ana, as she moved one of her hands to her head to touch the bleeding wounds.  
  
"You fought him, didn't you?" asked Gabriel as he took out a piece of cloth to wipe the blood off her face.  
  
Celeste stood watching them for a moment before asking, "Do you know the plans of Dracula's?"  
  
Ana watched as Gabriel wiped the blood off her face before answering, "I heard something about the preparation for the masked ball....."  
  
"That's it!" Gabriel whispered suddenly, he toss the blooded cloth away from her now clean and blood free face as he figured out the plan, his eyes wide with determination and hope, "tomorrow is All Hallow's Eve! He will be holding a masquerade ball. That's when we can save you, Ana!"  
  
"But, he held it before, didn't he? He knew that you will save me like Anna, surely he does not want history to repeat itself?" she replied, brows furrowed in deep thought.  
  
"I know, Ana, but tomorrow night, after the ball, he will make you his fully. I know his plan. We must save you, but in a surprise attempt, to catch Dracula off guard."  
  
"Why not now? Take me away now, when Verona is still away," she snapped at the thought of having to spend one more day in that creepy and cold castle.  
  
"Really Ana, if we rescue you now, that will cause lots of trouble and we aren't prepare for that. Trust me Ana, I'll rescue you tomorrow night, but whatever you do, don't drink directly from the living or mate with Dracula, resist him," he whispered as he handed a small silver crucifix to her. "Here, keep this."  
  
She smiled and held the crucifix in her palm tightly before placing it in a secret place just in the inner side of her leathered riding boots, she had no other place to put, except for there and she hoped that it will somehow protect her from harm till she was rescued  
  
"Well, I guess we should be leaving now, Gabriel," Celeste stated suddenly as she watched Ana, whom was looking at her rather sadly.  
  
Gabriel nodded and gave a hug of comfort and trust to her, Ana smiled once again as the hug broke and turned to look at her friend, Celeste.  
  
Celeste smiled and went to hug her as well, but it was not as warm as Gabriel's, it was as though she, her friend, was not willingly. But perhaps, Gabriel had hugged her with all his might, so the feeling was different, but still, Celeste was behaving a little odd.....  
  
With that, Gabriel and Celeste walked away to their villages. Ana sighed as she watched them, time passed slowly as she stood in the alley, the pale light of the moon glowered above her.  
  
Not long after, a white figure appeared in front of her instantly. Startled, she gave a gasp and stepped backward, hitting her head gently with the wall in the process.  
  
-

-

-  
  
**TBC  
**

* * *

R&R!! This is not a cliffy.....or it is? No, not a cliffy, really. Okay, next chapter should be up as soon as I have finished chapter 9.  
  
But now, I need the help of reviewers! So, what should the pairing be, the outcome, etcetera ......perhaps some help about the plot. Anyone? And anyone would like to explain the ring thingy about the missing figure and stuff to me? 


	8. Between bondings

Chapter 8 Between Bondings  
  
A/N: Chapter 8's up! And i guess i should respond to my previous chapter's reviewer! So below is for my well loved reviewers! xD 

-

-

**Morriquinne Dracula**: Hmm......perhaps Dracula will get the girl....perhaps. Me, myself hopes so as well. xD

**Countess Jackman**: Thanks for the ideas! I will put some of it into the story....but is intending to twist the plot around.......Oh the horror! -evil grin-

**devil rat**: Love your story as well, i will review yours some other day. -smiles-

**Loki's Servent**: Hmm....thanks for the ideas! But......there will be some twist in the story.....but one pairing that you mentioned will be just that way. -mysterious grin-

**krinklyluck**: Okay, thanks for the review! Chapter 8 is up! Yeah! Oh......and i love your story!

* * *

"My child, it's me Verona..." She had a body of a mortal in her arms, obviously breathing, for vampires cannot drink from the dead, with the exception of their own kinds, for they are considered the 'undead'.  
  
Ana quickly regain her composure, for fear that she might know about the little meeting with Van Helsing.  
  
"Come now, we must return to the castle for your feeding," she dropped the mortal to the ground with a dull thud and it gave a tiny groan. With her arms, she carried her in it and morphed to her bat form before picking the mortal with its powerful talons, with care though, so that it will not die from the talons that pierced its skin, which result in blood loss.  
  
Ana looked at Verona , tons of questions flooded her mind, deciding to ask some of them, she whispered, knowing perfectly that she will be able to hear it, "Verona, why don't you leave me in the castle and search for food?"  
  
The black haired bride looked at her as they flew past mountains and seas, "My dear, I know something will happen if I leave you there with those two, especially Aleera...."  
  
Ana eyes widened in surprise, _why does she care for her? It is because of the master?_ She was about to tell the evil plan of Aleera's when she decided not to, but instead, to ask another question, "Why don't you let me drink directly from the living? And why don't you let me fly like you, I could change, you know...."  
  
Verona gaze immediately fixed upon her and she held her breath-yes, she still breath and her heart still beats, but unknown to the brides, except Aleera.  
  
The wings of hers beating against the wind was the only sound she could hear as they both stared into each other eyes.  
  
"You are weak, not fit for drinking directly from the living and flying, all those require strength and concentration...." Verona spoke suddenly, breaking the silence and she returned her gaze to the flight.  
  
Ana sighed softly, luckily she was not discovered. But tonight, she must survive the horror that Dracula had planned and hope that the rescue is successful.  
  
They passed over a large forest and suddenly, it looks like a new dimension. Tiny flakes began to fall over the large sea as they flew, and from far, they could see a dark castle built on a high cliff of some sort, the raging sea surrounded the cliff. As they flew closer, the snows thicken, and she recognised what it was: Castle Dracula.  
  
She remembered the first time when Dracula brought her to his castle, cold and snowy. _'The icy fortress'_ was what he said. Looking at the castle as they flew, she knew that it was hard to escape, even it she had wings.  
  
They flew through a narrow gap at top end of the grand metal door that seemed to be built for a giant, it was impossible for any creature without wings to enter, not even the werewolf, whose leapt was powerful to jump past. Dracula had re design it to a narrower gap that only flying creature when swooping could enter, and it was built higher than ever.  
  
They landed in the castle, and Verona smiled as she led Ana to her own room. With the body, she brought a crystal glass and filled it with blood with the cut that she inflict upon the living mortal's neck and passed it to Ana and the mortal gasped when Verona sank her fangs into its neck.  
  
Ana watched in horror, though trying to cover it up, as Verona drank and pulled away before the mortal die. She looked at Ana whom was holding the glass and staring at her. Smiling, she wiped the blood away and asked, "Ana.....you are not hungry, are you?"  
  
Ana shook her head and moved to pass the glass to her, Verona simply took it and placed next to a small table, curiosity began to take over her as she began to notice the strange behaviour of hers. The bride began to advance on her, attempting to force some answer out of her when a harsh cold tone stopped her action immediately,  
  
"Verona!" the voice hissed as a dark and tall figure appeared at the doorway, eyes narrowed as he stared at Verona.  
  
Verona cowered slightly at her master's voice and took a few steps back from Ana, her azure eyes looking pleadingly at Dracula's.  
  
"Leave us...." He hissed, as his gaze fixed coldly upon Verona.  
  
The black haired bride bowed her head as she glided past her master and out of the room.  
  
Ana shivered and looked at the dead body on the ground, her grey optics quickly shifted next to the mirror in her room and stared at it, seeing her own reflection. She hated to be with Dracula alone and hated even more to be in the silence with him.  
  
Dracula took up a position behind her, she did not know, of course; she was still staring at the mirror and saw no reflection of his. Ana gave a gasp and jerked backward, her back hitting his chest as a pair of cold hands snaked its way around her waist, locking her firmly against him.  
  
"You are truly ..."he began, as he lowered his head to her face, smelling her sweet scent of blood mixed with angelic alike personality, "intoxicating....." Ana stiffened as she felt his cold lips on her neck. He pulled away, deciding not to scare her and turned her, so that she now faced him.  
  
"Tomorrow night's All Hallow's Eve, and I will like you to dance with me...."his hand gestured to a beautiful red gown that was placed on her bed, a smile crept its way up his charming features.  
  
Ana gave another gasp. _How did the bed and the dress appear out of a sudden?_ She noticed that it was not there when she first came....the coffin was gone too...however the statue remained.  
  
"Yes, I did take away the coffin and replace with this four poster bed, while you were away; I figured that you will enjoy sleeping on a bed than in a coffin, since you are still a human. As for the dress, I place it there, Ana," he answered it, reading her mind  
  
Ana frowned, she disliked 'people' who invade her thoughts, especially a vampire, "I won't dance with you nor wear that dress."  
  
Dracula gave a chuckle, "It is fine to me if you want to dance naked....."  
  
"Why...you little devil..."she hissed, and balled up her fist, attempting to hurt him in anyway possible.  
  
He grabbed her fist before it could make contact with any part of his body and gave a tsk," now, now......You are hurt....so you better listen to me. You wouldn't want to challenge me, Ana. You knew what would happen."  
  
She jerked her hand back in anger, and decided that it was best not to provoke him. She had to remain alive.  
  
Dracula gave a smirk as he collected the information needed from her mind," So.....you met Gabriel, have you not? He is planning on rescuing you, just like Anna? How pathetic."  
  
"What..." Ana had a look of despair; her plan was discovered so easy. But she did not understand what he had said...._what pathetic?  
_  
He gave a chuckle, and bended to kiss her, even though she resisted. One of his arms went to encircle her waist, while another was placed at the back of her head, pushing it up to meet the kiss.  
  
She struggled, and began move her head away, but his grasp behind it prevented her from doing so. He smiled as their lips met, Ana eyes widened. Using his unusually sharp canines, he gently pierced her lips and savoured the taste of the blood. Sweet it was, like honey and sugar.  
  
Using all her strength, she managed to push him away, and ended up getting a cut on the lips. Ana took a few steps back and glared at him, the blood trickled down to her jaw.  
  
"There is one thing you have forgotten to mention to Gabriel....." Dracula stated as he watched the blood, his eyes flickered _wildly_," and that is, the place where it will be held...my dear..."  
  
Ana's mind went blank for a moment and the next; it was a blur, she was being tackled to the carpeted ground by Dracula with a wild growl.  
  
She gave a scream as his fangs bit down upon her lips, pain filled her mouth, numbing it, but she could feel the metallic taste in her mouth. Suddenly, Dracula stopped and pulled away, his eyes returned to his usual black.  
  
"I hate you even more that you could even imagine, Count!' she spat despite the pain, she was helpless and frail and they were the only words she could think of.  
  
"Sssh......," he hushed her, shifting a bit so that his weight was not fully on her, "Tomorrow night, after the ball.....you will have a little surprise....I'm sure you knew about that..."  
  
"No, I refuse to be yours, I won't be yours!" she screamed, knowing what he mean- trying to push him off, but he was stronger.  
  
"I won't allow that to happen...." he hissed as his eyes started to change back to its icy blue, "you will be fully mine after the ball....and you shall call me Master."  
  
She just looked up at him, struggling slightly beneath him, knowing that she was a goner, but there was still hope, as long as she was still a mortal.  
  
Dracula stood up and grabbed her up as well by the arm. Pulling her close to him, his eyes began to glow hypnotically as he whispered, "Now, sleep, my child while I attend to the arrangement of the ball.....You will stay in bed till the night, where I will be awake, even if you awake during the day, my faithful servant will keep an eye on you...."  
  
She fell under her spell easily and soon drifted off to sleep, the count smiled as he claimed her mouth, healing them in the process, his hands wandered over her body, over her wounds, healing them as well.  
  
With her in his grasp, he placed her to her bed and covered her body with the black comforter. After which, he closed the door and went to check on things. 

-

-

-  
  
**TBC**

* * *

A/n: So how was it? Good? I need to know something from the reviewers.......hmm...in chapter 10(yes, 10, not 9), there will be a 'scene'....so shall it remain pg-13 or go up for that 'scene', i don't intend my story to be R, so i'll probably place a warning on that chapter if a great number of reviewers want it. 

No respond....and i'll stick to my pg-13, so don't complain, ya?


	9. Of Sorrow and Anger

Chapter9 Of sorrow and Anger-and a betrayer.

A/n: There, chapter is up. One hint though, the more the reviews, the faster the chappy posted. I always wait for at least 4 reviewers...maybe more...-grins-

By the way, the name 'Devil Rat', is my friend...well, you knew? Ohh....-grins- Read her story if you enjoy mine, for i helped her in some chapters, and it's about Dracula and Anna, but sad for Gabriel though...

**Luthien**: Ok, i promise that Dracula will somehow win. (i'm a dracula fan) Thanks for reviewing!

**Immortal:** Okay, thanks for your review as well...but the next chappy will be written in pg-13. you don't mind, do you? I hope not. xD

**Devil Rat**: -sly grins- When is your chapter 3 up? I wanna read first (but i know what happened though, for i wrote some parts) -grins-...Anyway, thanks for reviewing!!!

**Loki's Servent**: Oooh....the sexy count......-drools- Anyway, i love the count as well. Thanks for your review!!!

* * *

"So Gabriel, what have you found?"  
  
"Nothing Carl.....but I just realised something is missing...." He replied, giving Carl a dull look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The place where the masquerade ball will be held," Celeste answered, giving a smirk.  
  
"_Exactly_, now, what can we do? The ball is held tomorrow night!" Gabriel whispered in a hushed tone as he stood up from the chair and went to the window, his back facing them.

"Gabriel....the fang...Summon the Berserker. Black will help us..." Carl suggested and Gabriel went to hold the fang around his neck, pondering.

Celeste stood up at that moment and said, "You can't summon them here! This is a village, for god's sake!"

Gabriel raised a brow at his friend's sudden reaction, but knew it was true and reasoned, "Alright, let's head to the forest then."

The trio began to step out of the house when they heard screams and shouts coming from the villagers.

"Vampires!" one of the villagers cried, many others joined in. Gabriel took his crossbow out and took another step forward, his head raised to see a bride hovering just above the village. His brows were raised in confusion- the bride, he identified as Marishka, was not doing anything, except hovering and screaming something inaudible.

Carl scampered back to the house while Celeste stood next to Gabriel, looking up at the hovering bride as well. The hunter, deciding to seek out answer, walked to the middle of the square-where the well was and execution took place, his crossbow raised toward the bride.  
  
"What do you want, Marishka!" he shouted to the bride.

Marishka stopped her hovering and looked down at Gabriel, her eyes narrowed in menace, as she hissed, "Mind your own business, hunter!"  
  
"I am sorry, but I can't, not when evil is here", he muttered to himself. Aiming his crossbow to the bride that was preparing to dive for him, he fired a holy arrow-that was crafted especially for this. The arrow hit the bride in the heart squarely as she dived. Screeching, she began to loose control of her flight and crashed next to a house's roof, Gabriel continued to raise the crossbow in her direction.  
  
"_Van Helsing_, you shall pay deadly, this will not be the last!" Marishka hissed, as she started to writher and rot. The hissing sound echoed as the bride turned to ash and was blown away by the wind.  
  
"Gabriel is it finished?" asked a squeaky voice as Carl peered out through the corner of the door.  
  
"Yes, Carl. We have no time to loose, Dracula probably send his bride here to distract us...we must hurry."  
  
_(Transition)  
_  
The dark prince walked down the corridor, feeling as if something has just broken its connection with him-something that was his, was gone....He then spotted Igor, waiting for his instruction.  
  
"You know what to do, do you, Igor?" he asked in a cold tone.  
  
The creature bowed low before replying, "Yes master, everything will be done as you asked."  
  
"Good...But make sure everything in the castle must be the same as here," he lowered his voice to a murmur," I cannot afford to alarm Ana..."  
  
Igor seemed to hear this and once again bowed before retreating to get the work done," Yes master."  
  
Dracula smiled as he watched his servant disappeared down the corridor, but a feeling had been bothering him....he continued to walk, brows furrowed in deep thought. Verona was perched on one of the many statues that decorated the corridor.  
  
She leaped down from it and rushed to her Master. Dracula, seeing this and somehow being in a good mood, opened his arms to her and cradled her head as she embraced him.  
  
"Now, now, my love, what's wrong?" Dracula asked, stroking her long dark hair.  
  
"My lord.....Ma-Marishka is....dead..." the dark haired bride weeps silently.  
  
Dracula could not believe what he had heard, so the connection that was severed was Marishka, but who had the nerve to kill what he owns? He growled under his breath and coaxed his bride, crooning, "Don't worry, my love. All shall be fine...."  
  
Verona looked at her master, "What.....are finding a new bride?" Dracula smiled, how true it was, but decided not to upset his bride, "No.....but tell me what happened, I need to know."  
  
"Oh Master," Verona sighed, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning up against him, as she looked into his eyes. "I'm getting very tired of this....."  
  
Dracula looked into her crystal blue eyes; they had a pleading look in them, a look of wanting to be comforted. As he stared into those, he saw another thing, a look that Aleera always gave when he looked at her in the eyes.  
  
"Verona...." He began, sighing softly; he had so many things to do, in order not to cause his own destruction again. With one of his hands, he began to pry off her hands around his neck, but she was strong, and refused.  
  
"Now is not the time for that.....and pray-tell about what caused the death of Marishka." He knew what had happened, but wanted her to him though.  
  
"After you told me off, I went back to hunt alone and saw Marishka hovering above the small village in Transylvania...." She began, leaning up to kiss her master briefly, Dracula obliged. "And the next, I saw that hunter...."  
  
"So, it was Gabriel.....But what made Marishka to hover that village so foolishly?" Dracula mused aloud; his hands began to caress her face.  
  
"That, I don't know.....Master," she whispered, leaning against him.  
  
"Where's Aleera?" he cried out sudden as the thought hit him, Aleera might be the mastermind....  
  
Verona took a step back from him and looked at him with fear, "S-she is in her chamber....my lord."  
  
Dracula smiled and gestured her to his arms, Verona quickly went into them, "My dear, don't be afraid....."  
  
He placed kisses on her neck, while she purred and pushed her away gently, "Now, excuse me for I have to settle things with Aleera..."  
  
Verona smiled and stepped back as Dracula began to walk down the corridor, down the dark path where Aleera's chamber was.  
  
'Oh, and one more thing, my dear...you can go to the castle first, I will join you soon after I am done with Aleera," Verona nodded and began to head toward the window, where she morphed into the winged form and took flight.  
  
_(Transition)  
_  
The trio began to head toward the forest, with Celeste lagging behind this time. They continued to walk in silence when sudden Celeste said,  
  
"Gabriel, I need to go back to the village to do something...."  
  
Gabriel nodded and they continued down as Celeste walked back toward the village.  
  
The forest grew quiet and darker as they advanced, stopping when they think it was far enough, and Gabriel held the fang and blew it.  
  
No sounds emitted from it though, but faint rustling sound could be heard, and the next, Black appeared in front of them, crouched like a werewolf.  
  
Carl stood a step back and gave a whimper; Gabriel however took a step toward it. The leader eyed Gabriel for a moment before standing on its forelegs.  
  
"You summon me?" the black creature asked, nodding toward the fang that Gabriel still held.  
  
"Yes, Black. I need some help....." Gabriel answered as he placed the fang back beneath his shirt.  
  
"Ah, yes. The ball will be held in Rome, in one of the castles hidden deep within the forest, unknown to any...."  
  
"Well, that is expected...knowing that it will takes about 1 week to get there..." Gabriel muttered under his breath.  
  
"Don't worry, my good friend. You could ride on us; we will reach there at dawn-where you shall have enough time to prepare, as out speed doubles that of a werewolf...." With that, the leader crouched to the ground and howled; one greyish wolf appeared next to the leader.  
  
"Now, each hop onto one of us and held on tight." The leader told them.  
  
Gabriel remained unmoved as Carl slowly and almost clumsily climbed onto the grey wolf's back. _What of Celeste?_ He thought, as he glanced over to Carl whom was now ready. _Celeste should know what to do....I hope.  
_  
Sighing, he leapt onto the leader's back and nodded,"Alright, let's go."  
  
The two wolves crouched lower to the ground for one moment and bounded off in lightning speed with Carl screaming at the top of his lungs.

Unknown to any, Celeste stood out of her hiding place where she had spied Gabriel and the wolves and began to head toward the village-toward Castle Dracula.  
  
_(Transition)_  
  
Dracula stopped just outside Aleera's chamber for a brief moment before entering. It was a risk to be alone with that red head of his...for all his servants has moved over to Rome, in prepare for the ball, which will be held in another castle of his-Safiska Palace. The count had ordered everyone to be there before night falls, so that by tomorrow night, the ball would start immediately at midnight-they need not took flight toward there, sparing the rush.  
  
Sitting by her bed was Aleera, playing with her auburn hair, with a sly smile while muttering inaudible words.  
  
The boots of Dracula's send Aleera head turned toward his direction, her face brightened as she saw her master entered her chamber, a rare sight indeed.  
  
Dracula took not a step more as he entered and just stood there, staring coldly as Aleera. Aleera smiled still, unknown of what horror that might be coming, instead she got off her bed and glided toward her master.  
  
Her body was pressed closely to his as she slid her arms around his neck, purring softly,  
  
"Master....what brings you here?"  
  
Dracula remained unmoved; his anger gathered within, "Marishka's death," he answered with a growl that Aleera could felt its vibration deep within his chest.

-

-

-  
  
**TBC**

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Do you like me to write in point of view or narrative? Oh.....and so far, the next chappy will be in pg-13. But i will change if the demand is great....i hope not.


	10. Of Lust and Confusion entwisted

Chapter10 Of lust and confusion entwisted

A/n: This chapter is also titled 'Déjà vu' .

Okay........so i will like to thank my friends for reviewing. Not really a decent review anyway....but hey, it's better than nothing, ya?

**Morriquinne Dracula**: Thanks for the review! It really helped me in someway...Oh and....maybe you would like to tell me some of the mistakes i have made? n.n;

**Loki's Servent**: Okay, here the next chapter. -hands the chapter- there. And hurry up with you update! I wanna read....

**Tokyo Girl**: Thanks for reviewing! Eh........i will review your new story, is that okay? I like it, so far. Update soon!

* * *

"Master.....I am not involved in-"

"Ah, yes, you did," he hissed, his gaze started to have its icy colour of raging sea within it.

Aleera remained silence, she knew better than to provoke him-to suffer his wrath. She slowly pressed her face against his collarbone, hoping that he would not be too angry with her, but she was wrong.

Without any warning, Dracula grabbed her by the throat and pinned her next to a wall, fangs bared, eyes glowed blue.

"I hate that behaviour of yours, Aleera!" he hissed viciously, as his nails pierced through the skin of her neck as his grip tightened.

Aleera struggled and her hands flew around Dracula's hand, her eyes widened as she realised that it was impossible to pry his hand off. Black blood began to flow from the wound as she whimpered.

"Do you _hear_, Aleera?" he hissed once more, grip tightened in emphasis.

She remained silence as she stared back into her master's eyes before managing to choke out a word of answer-not that she was choked, but his grip on her neck was threatening to break it,

"Y-yes, master...."

Upon hearing this, he released her, but held her firmly against the wall with his arms that were placed on her shoulders. He began to stare at the wounds, where blood trickled. This sight made him tad hungry, and slowly without knowing, he was inching closer to her neck, toward the wounds.

Aleera saw this, but did not stop him. Soon, she felt his mouth clamped upon her neck, licking at the blood. Dracula continued to lick the blood off, no fangs or canines scraping the skin though, his bloodlust soon turned to just lust itself as he heard her moaned softy. The wounds healed and he gave an irritated growl.

His only weakness-after having his emotions rekindled was the _emotions_. One thing that would certainly lead him to his own destruction was love and lust. Sometimes, it was good to be cold and heartless in order to achieve something great.

The dark prince did not know, the differences between love and lust, but one thing for sure, lust would cause him trouble-lots of it.

With his hands on her hips, he pressed himself tightly against her, finding it pleasure-able for the first time ever since his resurrection. Aleera looked up at her master with a gasp as he pressed himself against her...but there was something _more_ to just that...(A/n: Don't ask me what, you should know.)

With a coy smile across her face, she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her, so that space was non-existence.

Cold wet tongue licked at the side of Aleera's face as he growled deeply, akin to an animal's. She purred as she felt his icy breath caressing her face. Looking up, she saw that Dracula's eyes were electric blue, his fangs dropped down over his lower lips, a wild look of lust in those eyes.

Oh, master...you shall be all mine, she mused to himself, though it was a dangerous thing to do, but as Dracula was too caught up in his own stuff, it was more or less safe. She reached up, and pressed her lips against his, his respond was another growl and some nibbles on her bottom lips.

Aleera continued to kiss her master, seemingly to know his weakness and rather enjoying it. Another growl and his fangs bit down upon her bottom lips, she moaned.

Dracula, without knowing what he was doing, slowly gave in to his animal like instinct-that told him to mate and began to grind himself against her, growling deeply. Aleera moaned as pleasure coursed through her body and wrapped one leg around his hip.

Cold wet tongue-once again and sharp canines grazed her neck as the growl vibrated near her ears, his hands keeping a firm hold on her small waist as he grinded. Suddenly, everything stopped, and Dracula pushed her away from him.

His electric blue eyes returned to his normal dark black eyes and his fangs shrunk back to its normal sharp canines, he took another steps back, panting slightly-not from the lack of air, but from the previous activity that happened so quickly. What was he trying to do? _Mate with her, ah, yes._ But it was not allow...Verona would be very heartbroken if she heard this. His gaze fixed at Aleera who was now smiling at him.

_(From another view)_

Aleera gave a gasp as he pushed her away from him, and saw the look of fear in his eyes-_why should he fear her?_ Ah, she knew his weakness. Smiling, he watched her now so helpless and weak master, due to emotions given.

Dracula slowly regained his component and made attempt to head for the door, but Aleera blocked it. She continued to smile at him, her eyes changed violet in colour as her canines grew.

For the first time-save it for the werewolf incident, he felt fear. Taking a retreating step, he looked at his bride. She knew his weakness, and would soon cause troubles, but he could not afford it-tomorrow night will be the masked ball, things must be managed.

"Aleera...I am in no mood to play with you," he began, trying to act cold and angry.

Aleera gave a sly smile and advanced, "Oh, master...you know you want to...I know what lurks in your lusting heart..." she purred, as she closed the gap between them, Dracula backing up to her bed.

He hissed and tried to make a dash for the door, but not before a white blur form crashed into him, sending both of them flying onto the bed. Aleera quickly morphed back to her human form and pushed her master down before he could get up.

"A-Aleera...I-"he began, flustered and panicking, but was cut off as his bride placed a kiss on his lips.

This simple and little action led Dracula to once more change his eyes' colour, following his animal instinct. Aleera gave a sly smile as he rolled her over, so that he was on top.

"Aleera, my dear..." he purred, while running a cold tongue down her face and across her mouth, "is that what you want?"

"Yes, master," she purred back, even if she refused him, he would still get what he wanted-by force, but that would never happen, not to Aleera as least. She was glad that he was finally in her grasp and was able to get what she longed for.

Slowly, his fingers began to slide the fragile thin piece of cloth off her shoulders, pulling down, revealing her perfect bosoms. His eyes glazed with hunger as he looked her over, pulling the cloth even lower, so it revealed up to her stomach.

"Master, why are you hesitating?" Aleera asked, as she saw that her master was just looking at her.

Dracula gave a growl in respond and lowered his head toward her neck, and bit down upon it, moaning as the blood filled his mouth.

Aleera wasted no time and began to work on taking off his cloak-and clothes and stuff, while he drank from her.

If anyone would to walk past Aleera's chamber, they would hear soft moans accompanied by deep growling which later turned to hissing and groaning. It was quite common to hear that, however what they did not know was that Aleera was with Dracula, spending the night with him, that is forbidden-not Verona.

Poor Verona, she was currently in Rome waiting for her master...but dawn was arriving, and she had to retreat to her coffin and rest...and maybe, after the ball, seek confrontation. Yes, she shall do just that.

However, not just one was waiting for Dracula. Unknown to any, but himself and the servants, a lady was currently waiting for the count to appear just as he had agreed upon-in his special underground room, tonight. But we know that she had to spend the whole night and the next day...waiting.

-

-

-

**TBC**

* * *

A/n: I keep within my rating, did i not? I need some help in the next chapter. Any suggestion- a name for a demonic imp like creature working for Dracula, a minion.

Did anyone of you check out my friend, devil rat's story? 'Third time is the charm' . If so, tell me what you think.


	11. Reminiscence of the night

Chapter 11 Reminiscence of the night

A/n: Sorry for the delay...I'm currently very busy-preparing for the upcoming exams. This chappy is slightly longer than the previous, for I will update one week later or so-after the examinations. So you gonna wait. –smiles fondly- Anyway, thanks for reviewing! (I'll skip the replying part for i have no time...i'm busy!! Exams! Argh!)

About the description in the story, just use your imagination. I'm not good at it.

* * *

In a well furnished room of the underground castle of Dracula's, a young lady was seen sitting on a couch; the fire in the fireplace flickered warmly. She gave a low growl of anger as she waited for the count. What is he currently doing? She thought to herself as one of the servants entered the room to place some food. 

Bowing low, the creature spoke in a low and humble tone, "I'm sorry miss, but my lord is currently unable to tend to you. He had given order that no one is to disturb him till he returns to his throne room. But I will try my best to inform him of your arrival."

The lady nodded and gave a bitter look, "So I guess, I should wait for this night and the next whole day?"

"Oh no Miss...You can take a walk or so...but I advise you not to, for there are hidden and sinister things in some part of this castle, you might get lost too. It will be best if you just stay where you are, I will always be at your service," the creature replied, bowed once more and disappeared out to the corridor, closing the door before leaving.

"Damn that dark prince...I _really_ wondered what he is doing now?"

* * *

The golden ray of life began to spread over the horizon as the two wolves leaped from place to place, running in a zigzag manner that could not be seen by a human' eyes, but a patch of blur black and grey moving. 

Gabriel could see that Rome was nearing, the great church and places that he was familiar with. Black leaped across a small river and the grey one followed, soon both of them were in Rome, but they continued to run.

Deeper and deeper they went, they past the villages, the town, the church and ended up in another forest. A great blur of green passed them, but Gabriel could see one great grand castle standing deep within the forest, covered by it.

They came to a clearing, and the wolves slowed down, trotting toward the castle that was clearly in view to them.

"We have reached," Black announced, crouching low.

Gabriel leaped off his back and looked at the leader as he rose onto its hind legs. Carl almost stumbled down from the grey one and quickly ran next to Gabriel's side.

"Thanks for your assistance, Black," the hunter said, smiling.

"Well, good luck to you, Gabriel. You have all morning to prepare for the ball; it will begin at midnight.....sharp."

Gabriel nodded and the wolves bounded off into the forest. With a deep sigh, he approached the castle and pushed the grand door. The door swung open silently despite its heaviness.

The interior was decorated richly and in royalty draped in velvet and laced with gold, wall tapestried with dark red velvet cloth and ebony black. Grand white statues were placed on every golden baroque pillars.

However, none of the crystal chandeliers was lightened, so Gabriel guessed that the creatures were all asleep and that the ball would begin at midnight...in a flick of light, and everything became alive. Yes, it was predictable; the count was indeed good in organizing a ball.

Walking softly across the hall, the well polished marble floor and they came to another door. They opened and went in; again, the area was decorated, ready in preparation. At the end, there was another door, but a grand white marble staircase with matching crimson velvet on the stairs was there as well, linking to the second floor.

They climbed up, and continued down the doorway, everything was dark and musky, despite the sun; it seemed as if the sun was afraid to shine its lights here.

There were doors, and as if on instinct, he stopped right before one. He opened it slowly, and entered, Carl following him from behind all along. There, Ana was seen sleeping soundly on the bed.

The hunter approached the bed and bended down, observing her petite sleeping form. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was regular, some strays of her blond hair were sprawled across her beautiful and angelic face.

He slowly pushed the hair away from her way. In doing so, Ana stirred and her eyes fluttered open, what she saw was a vague shape of black? Thinking that it was Dracula, she gave a scream and pushed the hand away, backing up to the bed, with the comforter wrapped around her protectively.

"Ana, do you really think that vampires could be active in daytime?" Gabriel chided her, as she blinked and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, it's you," she murmured sheepishly. "And yes, to me Vampires could be active in daytime if they want to."

Gabriel sighed and looked around, "Not bad, he's treating you fine..."

Ana glared at him, "Why did you came here for? Just to tell me that?" She pushed the comforter and stood up, walking toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your businesses," she snapped. The hunter immediately went to block her way, "Stay in your bed till night falls, and go according to the plan. We are in Rome-do not ask why. Just stay in your bed."

She hissed and thrown him an evil glare-if looks could kill, he would be very dead, before returning to her bed. "Remember what I said, Ana. Tonight, we will come..."he whispered and placed a kiss upon her forehead before leaving the room, the door closed silently.

Ana could only watch as he placed a kiss, a flustered look on her face, but she hid it well. Sighing as he leave, she blinked and could only wonder what was the cause of all this and why was she in Rome. Oh, she was a valerious...a princess and the Count was after all....cunning, making things difficult for Gabriel, but he had found her.

Her eyes began to stare pass the window, to the crimson burning sky from the distance, across the horizon. The sky around the castle has begun to darken; turning from a dark grey to pure ebony...night would soon fall.

Gabriel and Carl quickly made their way to the closest shop in Rome, and brought a few grand clothes, fitting for a ball. Gabriel had himself a large striking cape, ebony laced with gold to go with his usual suit. He also brought an eye mask as well- white feathered with golden diamonds embedded around the black rim, the eyes' holes sharp and narrow.

As for Carl, he wanted something familiar to Gabriel's, but he insisted that Carl looks really good in a jester costume, so in the end, Carl had a jester suit-a gold and red one, somewhat familiar, but with a matching cape, which pleased Carl. They paid for it and went to a nearby inn and waited-for the right time to start action. So for the time being, they would take a quick nap.

* * *

He could sense the darkness falling...Prefect. Opening his eyes, he felt a foreign weight upon him, Aleera...She was still in her sleeping mood, her head rested against his neck, no, his face. He gave a smile as he recalled the night...Young and eager to please him as always. 

When he drank from her, she offered no resistant. Not one. And when they joined, she would purr, his movement slow and sweet, and she would lick his mouth and sometimes, their mouth came together, linked as did their body and she would brush her tongue around his fangs, teasing him.

Once, he had his tongue against hers, and being playful, she bit it, causing him to yelp and later growled, pushing her back down and he never had his tongue near hers or any part of her fangs. He would try at all cause to prevent.

So he did nothing when she teased him, but all this teasing led him to break into frenzy and rode her hard. Her fingers would then claw at his side, moaning, drawing blood and he would hiss and bite her neck.

No exception for this one-she would bite his. They would then exchange blood several times while joined, bonding them even closer. When all was over, they spend the day sleeping. The sun? It never actually shone in Castle Dracula, a cursed and dark land, only darkness.

"Master...."

His thought is broken at the sound of his bride and he looked at her as she looked back-smiling fiendishly. Their faces barely any inches away. Her hand reached out to caress his well-toned flawless porcelain chest, her other hand went to play with his dark hair that is untied and a few strays lay sprawled across his face.

She knew that her master was a wild and reckless creature and she knew how to tame him. But he was quite hard to please actually, yes. A beast he was, and difficult to please, but she would try, and tried as she would, she had pleased him-greatly.

Dracula knew what she knew-to tame him. She would nibble and lick at his ear with the ring-one thing that none of his brides has done, and the dark prince would purr and rub his face against her, stopping whatever assaults he was doing. The sensation was clearly enjoyable for him, and she used this skill well, if he became too rough in the process of mating, she would tame him well.

Aleera, on the other hand, need little taming, she was after all, tamed by the dark prince when he turned her into his bride. However, she could be playful at sometime and wild as well, but not as wild as him.

The night they spend were long and fierce however- they stopped only when dawn approaches, which were in three hours time, yes, they spend the whole three hours, being vampires, they could go on for hours, with hissing and moaning, growling and groaning, but it was well spend-at least to Aleera. There would be children and he would bring them alive, with the help of the Frankenstein monster of course.

"Master..." she called again. The count's gaze fixed upon hers, "What it is, my dear?" Her violet eyes met his dark ones and he knew what she wanted-to lay the eggs. Getting up, he carried her in his arms, but with a black silk comforter wrapped around them, covering their bare bodies. With that, he willed them into a dark cavernous hall that was underground.

The hall had thousand of wires on the ceiling, fixed in a manner neatly. The dull glow of the moonlight seeped in through the tiny cracks of the wall. Carrying her to a wall, he placed her down and pressed her against the wall, the comforter slipped off them and onto the ground.

Aleera looked at her master, so dark and seductive he was in the night. He looked back and she licked his mouth, giving him her consent, there was still a process in laying the eggs. Holding her, they joined as one once more, but nothing more and exchanged blood. He pulled away after some time, and so does she.

Releasing her, she crawled up the wall from where she was and up to the ceiling, in lizard like fashion. Once on the ceiling, she crawled over the metal stuff and wires, a green gooey marble like egg could be seen after she pass, forming a straight row, she crawled the length of the hall.

One row estimated to have 10 thousand of them. All along, Dracula watched, his head held up to the ceiling, gaze fixed upon his bride. Her body petite and small, pearly skin almost glittering against the moonlight, making him lust after her, to sink his fangs into her neck and taste the blood.

A satisfied smile crossed his face as he watched; she filled a quarter of the hall with rows of her eggs and dropped down to the ground, landing silently before him when she was done.

He went to embrace her with the comforter he has picked up to cover himself while watching, and stroked her head, his gaze fixed upon the eggs. There were about 100 thousands of them as least, and as he watched, the eggs began to grow, starting from the first to the very last, turning into that hideous cocoons, covered with the green goo that dripped down to the ground, hanging suspended from the ceiling.

Aleera smiled and purred when she saw that, and Dracula smiled as well, soon the world would be covered with his children. With his gaze still on the eggs, he willed for the wires to be connected with the eggs and the wires, acting as if it had a life of its own, moved and pierced its metal tip into the cocoon, and connected with the rest.

With the wires moving on its own, the count once again willed them back into her chamber, where he stood motionless there. There were things to be done...which he had not done so...important things.

"Master, what troubles you?" she asked, caressing his face. "Nothing, my dear. I think it is time for you to make your way to the ball. We have only 5 hours till the opening," he replied, dark obsidian orbs meeting violaceous ones. They need little conversation; the bond has tied them closer, closer than the count had with Verona. Knowing what to do; she got dressed, transformed into the creature and flew out and off.

**TBC**

* * *

A/n: Ok, i won't be around till next friday 27/8. So meanwhile, review and and suggest the name for the imp minion of dracula! I have postponed the part to next chapter. Oh and Dracula have agreed to play with you while i'm away. Right Dracy? -Looks and saw him baring fangs- Eep! -runs away, leaving him with reviewer- 


	12. Deja vu

Chapter12 Deja vu

A/n: Yeah! I'm back! Miss me?

**Loki's Servent**: Okie, i'm back! And yes, i smell trouble...oO

**Dracula's-Poison**: Okay thanks! I have decided not to change, for it will be very troublesome...hope you will understand.

**Devonshirelass:** Both are edible? No, you got to choose one!

**Andrea**: Eh, thanks?

* * *

The count watched as she flew and got off as well. With the comforter wrapped it around his bare body, he willed himself into his room. Calling for what remains of his servants in this castle, he ordered them to dress him in a grand suit. 

He wore his similar black garment beneath with a cape over. The cape consisted of gold, glittering at the hem with a hint of black-made up of velvet. The interior was dark red. The golden chain fixed in front of his neck, placing the cape in position.

The high black collar of cape giving him a princely, yet dark and charming look, adding to it, in fact. He took the silver clip from the servant that has found it on the ground and pulled back his long raven hair, clipping it.

Dismissing them, he went back to his throne room and sat on the throne before summoning his most trusted and loyal minion. The door swung opened and a creature with grayish skin, clad in a secretive way, came forward and dropped to his left knee before him.

"Master, you summoned me?" the creature asked, in a deep low tone. His head bowed in respect.

Dracula smiled at his minion-dark and secretive, very much like himself. His face is wrapped with a black piece of cloth and his mouth as well-it made him looked like a ninja or assassinator

His eyes sharp and narrow, were pupil-less and crimson, glowing. A scar ran slanted horizontally across his right eyes-the scar that was delivered by the count himself, due to one incident, but that incident proved that his minion was a loyal one.

The creature was dressed in a long ebony cloak, wrapped around him, so that no details of his features except for the eyes were exposed. His pointed ears and chin gave him the impression that he was some kind of imp-a demonic one at that.

Both of his ears pierced with a single golden ring, somewhat similar to his master, except that the count wore one. The creature looked up at his master with earnest, eager to please him.

The count rose and stepped down towards his kneeling minion," You may raise, Ekrid." The creature rose-he was but only a few inches shorter than the count. "I need you to stand guard outside Ana's Room...the palace in Rome. Makes sure no one enters, except for me," the count ordered.

"Yes master," he replied bowing before retreating. He stepped onto a window ledge, the window opened. Wings began to sprout from his back. Black dark dragonish wings, through the black material he wore. With the wings extended, he jumped and flew.

"My lord," came a voice as a servant approached him. "What it is?" he hissed, feeling annoyed by its presence.

"A lady has been waiting for you from last night, my lord," the creature spoke, with its gaze fixed to the ground.

"Wha-"the count stood dumbfounded for a moment and the next, disappeared into a black smoke as he teleported to the room where she was.

* * *

"I'm so sorry for the delay, my dear Celeste," the count cooed as he appeared in the room, facing a rather bored and sleepy lady on the bed, with a pillow against her back, resting against it. 

"You dare to say it, Count?" she spat and rose, approaching him and stood in front, eyeing him with silent anger.

The count took a step back and chuckled, never had he seen such a person like her, to have the gut to do that. It was almost _amusing_. "Don't be angry, I have..._certain_ important things to do, and your arrival has somehow slipped off my mind..."

He decided to cover up for himself, who knows what she would do if she found out that he was actually spending the night with his bride when she was actually waiting?

"So what do you want me for?"

Celeste had a desire for the vampire, and being just that, she had decided to work for him in order to gain his attention and maybe him, like Aleera. She also longed to be a vampire, but the count told her that once everything was done, he would turn her. And being naïve, she agreed.

"I want you to take Gabriel's ring and return it to me," he purred, working on his charm as he pulled her close to her.

"I'll do anything for you...Master," she replied almost in a light dreamy tone, her grip upon him tighened as she felt to his charm.

Dracula could not help, but smile, "Good, so better get it done, now go. He pushed her away and Celeste gave a look of disappointment.

"Go with the stallion I gave you, Celeste."

She nodded and off she went, to the town where the black horse was kept...Mystic.

_The night would be bloody...but sweet, as Ana would be his._

With an unholy cry, he morphed into his hell beast form and took flight, flying toward his another castle in Rome at full speed.

* * *

Gabriel and Carl had awake and they were preparing for the stuff needed. Once they were done, they began to make their way toward the castle. The palace was alive, filled with light, glowing and shining. 

People or what he thought were making their way toward the palace in carriages, with grand horses pulling. Together, the two of them managed to slip in as a large group of people entered the massive golden door pulled opened by two well dressed servants.

The inside was filled with noises, of people chattering, eating. All of them were waiting for the ball to start, which would began in 1 hour time. Most of the people were dressed normally, but others were dressed oddly, mostly in cloak.

The count landed in Ana's room through the opened window. Ana knew that he had come, but decided to ignore him by facing him with her back. He morphed back and approached the bed, smirking.

"Ana, it's time for you to get dressed...I'm sure you will not need my help...or do you?" he reached out a hand to touch her shoulder. Ana gave a growl and turned round as she felt his chilling touch," Get out of here then, I'll change," she hissed back.

"Good, I'll be waiting for you outside then." With that, he left her alone.

Ana sat up and crawled out of her bed. Without any trouble, she wore the red grown, but realized that she could not pull the strings without the help of someone.

As if on cue, the door opened, and in stepped Dracula. Ana almost screamed in shock.

"What's wrong? My dear?" he asked smiling. "I'm sure you need some help." She could only stare at him as he approached behind her.

"Come, let me help you," he pulled at the strings that linked to the corset and Ana almost screeched at the tightness. When he was done, he remained behind her, his mouth placed close to her neck, while his gaze looked over the neck, as if choosing for the right spot.

"We shall go now," he whispered closely to her ear. Ana was glad to hear that, but became bemused when he spun her around to look into her eyes. "But not before hynopting you..."

Before she could say a thing, his gaze worked their charm and she felt under his spell that easily. No one was able to resist him, except for a few.

"Yes, master, we shall go," she replied softly to Dracula. He smiled and held out his hand, she grabbed hold of it and allowed herself to be led be him.

* * *

The clock tower chimed twelve and the music began to play, slow and hypnotic as a couple began to come down from the marble staircase. Gabriel and Carl could only stare as they realized that Dracula and Ana was the couple.

Ana had her arm linked around Dracula's, like a married couple...and so willingly, but Gabriel knew that she was under a spell for her face showed no emotion, just plainness and misty.

The people who was waiting, bowed as they descended and slowly one by one, they began to waltz, as Dracula and Ana waltzed. Gabriel and Carl moved off to the upper level to get a better view from the sea of heads.

* * *

Ana could feel herself dancing...no, floating gracefully, led by a handsome man in front of her. The man's face was charming; his eyes appeared to be sparkling behind his black diamond eye mask. Together, they waltzed smoothly across the hall. Dracula spun and dipped Ana according to the slow and soothing music played by the orchestras. 

Gabriel gave a slight frown as he saw that the count spun Ana toward him and took off his mask and hers-that was similar to his. The gesture was the same, exactly the same as what he had did to Anna...and Gabriel knew what was to come, but no, history would not repeat itself, he would not allow it, neither did the Count.

Ana watched dreamily as the man took of his mask and reached out to took of hers, the enchanting spell caused her eyelids to be heavy, and soon, she closed them. Dracula's grip around her wrist tightened as he pulled her closer to him, their chests crushed together.

He moved his mouth toward hers and she felt a command to follow suit, and she did. However, he inched away; teasing her slightly and she could not help but opened her mouth to let out a moan of disappointment. The count slowly inched toward again, hovering upon her slightly opened mouth. Ana inched closer, longing for his kiss.

Dracula saw that his spell was working perfectly and so in one intense move, claimed her mouth in one searing kiss that broke the spell.

Ana regain her consciousness and everything went back to her, she opened her eyes and realized that she was kissing the count, her adversary. With a whine, she resisted him, and the count broke the kiss reluctantly and dipped her immediately.

_"How does it feel to be a puppet on my string?"_

**TBC**

* * *

A/n: Okie, in the later part...i will have to decide on who will Ana go with? So tell me your answer! However the ending will be Dracula and Ana, don't worry. For Gabriel fans...well... 


	13. Free at last

Chapter 13 Free at last

* * *

Ana gazed up at the count, and from over his shoulder, spotted Gabriel and Carl from the second floor. Dracula looked at Ana and knew what was going on...Ana quickly averted her gaze back to the count. 

"I won't let you have me, count," she growled, feeling helpless-she was still under his spell, her body refused to obey any command of hers.

"So I see that your little friend of yours is here...how interesting," he replied with a hint of sarcasm, ignoring her little statement as he pulled her back up, their chest came together again.

Ana gave a defied look and turned her head away angrily as he leaned in for another kiss. This earned a chuckle from the count.

"Never mind then, my dear Ana...We shall go to another...place, if that is what you want..." he whispered as he led her out of the hall.

* * *

"There they go...!" Carl whispered panicky as he saw the two exits from the hall.

"Carl, go according to the plan. I will go and save Ana."

"Alright!" with that, he hurried away and Gabriel went down and walked through the crowd to the corridor. As he did so, he caught a glimpse of Dracula leading Ana around a corner. He ran and turned, only to see them entered a room, and the polished grand wooden door close behind them.

* * *

The door closed behind them as Dracula pulled Ana in. He gave a little smile and led her to a bed, where he pushed her onto it.

Ana quickly turned over and glanced about the room and noticed that the room was hers, she looked over to the count as the though hits her, "Y-you will never have me!" she somehow managed to hiss even though she was rigid with fear.

"Is that true? Let time tell..." he whispered, unclasping his cape and tossing it aside.

Ana could only watch as he crawled over with a mad gleam in his eyes. He leaned in over her, straddling her knees." Now I'm going to change you totally," he placed a firm grip around her neck and lowered his head.

Ana's hands immediately locked upon his, trying to fight him off as her face contorted into a grimace.

His mouth was near her neck...she could feel it, his cold breath caressing her skin. Dracula's eyes glowed an eerie blue before he shut them as his canines grew and pierced her skin gently.

"One last bite from me and we can together forever..."he muttered, his lips moving against her skin as he slowly drank, deepening slowly. Anna whimpered and her grip tightened...she had decided to plead him.

"Please...don't change...me..." she moaned.

The count continued to drink for a moment before withdrawing his fangs and grinned. "I won't if you are willing to bear me my children..."

Her eyes widened. What? No, she wouldn't. She knew it is only a matter of time before she was changed.

"No!" She spat at him and the count growled, sinking his fangs back into her neck deeply, draining her of what was left of her life.

_Slam!_ The door was kicked opened and Gabriel was seen panting, holding his crossbow toward the count.

"Let her go!" he demanded.

"Why Gabriel, how nice to see you again..." the count smiled, raising his head to look at him, blood smeared across his mouth.

Gabriel gaze immediately fell upon Ana who was moaning to herself, blood continued to ooze out from the wound. He aimed his crossbow toward the count's neck and demanded once again," Let her go."

"Why should I, my old friend?" he grinned.

* * *

_Clash!_ The window shattered into pieces and a in leapt a black wolf, its fangs bared at the count.

Shocked, the count got up and backed away; gaze fixed upon the wolf always and muttered under his breath the name of his trusty minion. Immediately, Gabriel was thrown back by an invisible force.

The wolf gave a growl and leapt on the force. A hiss and an elf appeared, it was the creature that was attacking Gabriel all along.

"Black! Save Ana! I'll handle myself!" the hunter shouted while fighting the elf.

The wolf leapt toward the bed and whispered to Ana," Hold onto me." She climbed over his back and wrapped her arms around his furry neck. With that, the wolf bounded off through the broken window

After the wolf was gone, the count seemed to regain his composure and roared, "Ekrid! Kill Gabriel!" And with that, morphed and flew out.

The wide plain of field passed beneath them in great blur as the wolf bounded toward the large forest beyond. Dracula flew swiftly and furiously, he had to act soon...the wolf would be reaching and he would have trouble chasing...

With his wings folded, he dived toward them, but spread them out upon reaching them, hovering and let out a terrible screech. The wolf was not affected. However, Ana, who reached out to cover her ears, fell off while doing so. Dracula took this chance and dived for her...and succeeded.

The wolf growled, dug his claws into the ground and swung around, bounding after the bat. With another growl, the wolf leapt and managed to tear one of his wings off. The count screeched, but managed to maintain his flight, however was flying unsteadily and nearing to the ground.

The wolf saw this and leapt once more, knocking the bat into the ground, but not before saving Ana who managed to grab hold of his neck in time.

As soon as she was saved, the wolf bounded off and into the forest, leaving a very wounded and livid Dracula on the ground.

**TBC**

* * *

A/n: Is currently busy with the upcoming examinations and won't be updating till after the exams... 

**Lastest Update!**

Okay, i have read some of the reviews (not many anyway.) And...let me tell you something...this chapter was rushed, i typed it all in one day, so if you found any mistakes, do tell me. Well, I had edited some mistakes...

One last thing...when is **Richard Roxburgh** and **Silvia Colloca** getting married? I know it's in September this year. Wait. -goes to check- I found it! Saturday September 25, Tuscany, Italy. Hmm...lucky her! I wish them a joyful and peaceful life together!

And, i found out that they will be holding it in a castle...but in Van Helsing's costume? I'm not really sure about that though.

Oooh, i'm looking forward to the pictures taken during the wedding...don't know if there will be any posted up...Oh well, got to wait...Not that long anyway, but i got to finish with my exams that will last for 2 weeks...Oh poopy.


	14. Everybody's fool

Chapter14 Everybody's fool

P.s: Italics are the lyrics, well not all though, you will know anyway. The song is 'Everybody's fool' by Evanescence.

* * *

"Vlad?" 

_A voice could be heard, a gentle and sweet voice, but far, almost in a whisper. Who could it be but Verona? For she was the only one that would call him by that name._

His body ached even as he struggled to open his eyes. He was lucky that it was still night, but the sun would be up though. He had to get back to the castle, fast.

"Vlad?" The voice called again, this time clearer and closer. He heard footsteps and a shadow loomed upon him...

"Celeste?" He croaked hoarsely in reply as the figure bent down, revealing its face.

"Y-you are hurt, Vlad..." Celeste whispered, as she observed his wounds. Black blood was flowing freely from his back, where his wing had been torn away by the creature. That particular wound would take a much longer time to heal, for that wing was a part of him, of his true form.

"Why that name?" The count asked, feeling slightly annoyed by her calling him 'Vlad', but was curious to know her reason for doing so.

"I..." She hesitated; she was not sure whether to tell him that she liked him. But she was aware of his 'nasty' behavior, and knew that it was unwise of her to anger him.

Dracula stared at Celeste for a moment, and decided to read her mind. An amused smile played across those pale lips of his as he found the answers that he had been waiting.

"Never mind, Celeste, I won't force you," he continued before she could even answer.

"Oh...I'm sorry..."She muttered, awkward about the whole incident.

"Come then, let me help you back to the castle..." With a plastered smile to cover up that embarrassing situation, she offered him her help.

The count did not refused when she pulled him up and supported him by his waist; he would get something good in return anyway...Let her have that pleasure in helping him...

Slowly, the two made their way back to the castle, with Dracula limping on one foot, growling in frustration for the pain he had to endured and being in that state of helplessness that he had to have a human to help him.

After one hour of walk, (or should I say, limping?) the two finally made their way back to the castle's grand door.

Celeste led Dracula toward the door where he shouted, "Igor!" and winced at the pain. Small scurrying sound could be heard, and the door was opened by his servant, almost immediately. Igor bowed upon his arrival but had a look of surprise upon seeing that he was injured.

"M-my Lord, are you fine?" the servant stuttered. He could not imagine who could be so strong as to hurt their master and was afraid that he might have a bad mood, which he did.

"Fine?" The count hissed, barely able to believe that Igor was asking him such a foolish question. "Do I look fine to you, Igor!" he continued, raising his tone as his anger rise as well. Celeste held onto him tightly, and whispered to him to be calm.

"N-no...no, my lord. P-please...it is only my moment of foolishness...M-master..." Igor stuttered, cowering under his wrath.

"Your moment of foolishness! How can I have such an idiot to be my servant!" he snarled, his eyes turned icy blue as the thought of killing that useless servant of his flashed across his mind. He made his move to end that pathetic life.

"No! Dracula!" Celeste pleaded, as she tried to pull him back. But he was stronger and ignored her plead.

"You are lucky to even know me, Igor," the count hissed as he lifted him by grabbing his neck. His canines began to elongate as he brought him close to his face. "Most people died before knowing me..." he continued with a sneer as he prepared to bite.

"No! Stop!"

Before Dracula could bite Igor, he felt someone pounced on his back, pinning him. "Get _off_ me Celeste!" Dracula hissed, clearly livid. "Or _you_ will regret!"

"Hurry up! Run and never return! _Go_!" she screamed to Igor as the count began to trash about beneath her.

"I'll _kill_ you Celeste!" The count growled as he managed to fling her off his back. He quickly stood up, but Igor was no where to be seen.

"Celeste!" he bellowed, stomping toward where she was lying and pulled her upright by force.

"I will make you pay for your brilliant idea!" he growled as he slammed her into a wall. He kept his grip however, and held her up against the wall where he had slammed her into; a dark menacing twisted smile was in display.

"L-let me go..." Celeste choked over his grip that was locked around her neck. "Let me go, Count..."

"Oh, what now, Celeste darling? You want me to let you go?" Dracula teased, as he tightened his grip and watched Celeste struggled in vain. "This is what you get when you disobey me. Same goes to all, but it is only quicker."

"P-please...I'm sorry...Master...." she plead, whining slightly. Celeste knew that it was his way of dominating people, to force the person into submission.

"You are pleading me now?" Dracula asked, gave a little chuckle and moved in to lick her face.

"Alright then, I shall let you go, only if you have completed the favor that I had asked you..." His grip upon her neck loosens and he watched her. "Well?"

Celeste reached into her pocket, brought out the item that he wanted and gave it to him.

_Perfect by nature_

_Icons of self indulgence_

"Good...Very good!" the count exclaimed in delightment and released her with a push. He then began to examine the little item that he had wanted...It was grayish, made of iron with ancient Romanian inscription on the inside, with a dragon insignia etched on a blood red garnet that was embedded. It was a ring.

Just as he was too engrossed in admiring the ring to be noticing anything, Celeste crept toward him and reached for his face, to caress them.

Dracula flinched as he felt the warm touch and his angry eyes flicked to Celeste. "What are you doing?" he demanded, hissing softly.

_Just what we all need_

_More lies about a world that_

She quickly withdrew her hand and stepped back, looking down as if a guilty girl caught red-handed doing something bad. "N-nothing..."

"Nothing?" The count gave a little smile. "Don't be shy; I know what you want..."

Having read her mind once, he knew what she wants-him. It would be fun after all...

Celeste remained where she was and was silent.

The Count gave a little sigh and walked over to her. "I know...it's about the reward, is it not? I said I would turn you...after you had given the ring to me, remember?"

Celeste looked up at Dracula as he walked over. Sense of doubt clouded her vision. "Is that right? I mean is what you said true?"

_Never was and never will be_

_Have you no shame don't you see me_

_You know you've got everybody fooled_

"Of course, my dear Celeste..." He cooed in respond to her doubt. With one swift and gentle move, he had her against him.

"I know you want me...why don't you just say it?" He continued, in a husky whisper.

"You love me?" Celeste asked, looking deep into those charming eyes of his, seeking truth.

"Yes...Of course..." The count looked back into her eyes, a gleam of lust within those black orbs of his. Celeste gave a little gasp upon seeing the gleam. She knew he was fooling her, she was just a...tool and he only loved Ana...

_Look here she comes now_

_Bow down and stare in wonder_

"What's wrong Celeste?"The count questioned, even though he knew what was happening. But he never likes to be distracted. "I thought you love me?"

_Oh how we love you_

_No flaws when you're pretending_

_But now I know she_

"Celeste..." The count cooed once more, trying to persuade her into giving herself to himbut she had too much doubt and had a strong will.

Celeste continued to gaze into his eyes. She felt...weak and knew the count was working his charm on her. Some parts of her mind told her to resist him, yet another told her to accept and give in to him.

She began to think of her friends, Gabriel...Carl and Ana. She knew that she had betrayed them, but she was also not keen in harming Ana, by letting the monster get to her...And now, he was trying to seduce her...

_Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

At last, she had figured out what she wanted and saw the count as a trickster, one who would made use of her for his own benefit and later, get rid of when everything was done...

"Now, now...Celeste. I love you and it's all that matters," he continued. Now, the count was annoyed by her strong will and was desperately working on his charm. He could not believe he could not charm Celeste especially when all women were, including Anna and Ana.

"Really...?" She muttered dreamingly, as she gave in and began to embrace him. Dracula smiled sinisterly to himself and decided to make his move.

He began to caress her face while she closed her eyes and went to rest her head against his shoulder, exposing one side of her neck to him. His eyes began to change as he changed into a predator; they were focus on her neck, the jugular.

_Without the mask where will you hide_

_Can't find yourself lost in your lie_

Celeste moaned softly as he kissed her neck. She knew something was going on however...something bad would happen...something was wrong...But she could not be sure...Something or someone was clouding her mind...

"You get away from me!" Celeste screamed as she felt something small and sharp near her neck, which were his fangs. Both of her hands went to pry his undead cold ones, and surprisingly, she managed to free herself and pushed him away.

_I know the truth now_

_I know who you are_

_And I don't love you anymore_

Dracula stared at her in disbelieve, his fangs bared. He was so close...so close...but her will was stronger. Yes, he admitted that.

"Such strong will you have, Celeste..." The count stated, his fangs were hidden now, and a smile was shown on his handsome dark features. "It's a pity however...for I shall have to send you to the dungeon where you will be held captivated. You have, after all, disobeyed me. And by throwing you into the dungeon, I'm granting you an easy death, no? It is better, I think...for you will be starved than be bled dry..."

"No! I won't allow that! And you won't get Ana!" Celeste hissed as she took a step back in fear. The count advanced upon her, smirking. How he loved it, to see his prey shiver and shudder in his presence. The scent of fear...Interesting. And when combined with the scent of death, it was almost amusing.

_It never was and never will be_

_You're not real and you can't save me_

"You are being used, Dracula! Don't you see it? You are a servant, a slave of the devil!" Celeste whispered in a hushed tone as he advanced. She was trying her best to help in seeing that he was used and perhaps, this might save her.

"Nonsense!" The count hissed as he finally reached her, grabbed her by the neck and lifted her, just as he had done before. "I'm not ruled over by the dammed!" he spat as he flung her across the hall.

"Filthy creatures! Throw that ungrateful wench into the dungeon! The count roared and vanished almost immediately as soon as he had gave his order.

"You...are such...a fool...Vlad..." Celeste whispered to herself as her eyes closed, but not before seeing a blurred outlines of hideous creatures and hearing footsteps approaching.

_Somehow now you're everybody's fool _

* * *

A/n: Hi there! I'm baaaaack!! -looks around- Um, okay....i'm back. First of all, i will like to thanks all who wished me luck for my exams! Hmm...i done...well, but not very well though, just well. Hehe... 

Anyway, how this chapter? Any mistakes? Good? bad? And one last thing...i want reviews!! Reviews and reviews! No review, no update! It's fair, right?


	15. Depression, distress and danger

Chapter15 Depression, distress and danger

* * *

The black wolf ran for a few miles until he was sure they were safe. They stopped at one abandoned cave they happened to come upon. 

"Ana, stay here. I need to go back to save Gabriel, he might still be fighting..."

Ana climbed off his back and looked at him with a desperate look, "But...you can't leave me here, can you?" She gestured to the dark wood she was in.

"Don't worry...Carl will be coming...I told him that we will be somewhere around here."

"How?"

"He called for me."

"Oh." Ana gave a smile and began to sit against the wall. "You go then...I'll wait."

Black nodded, crouched on fours and bounded off.

Ana watched as he disappeared toward the forest. Her neck ached even as she sat against the wall, one of her hands went to feel the wounds and she felt two deep puncture marks, and blood was flowing freely from it.

With a frown, she ripped one portion of the damn red gown, large enough to wrap the cloth around her neck like a scarf. The sun was rising...hopefully nothing will attack her when she dozed off.

* * *

"Die!" Ekrid hissed as Gabriel was thrown against the wall-again. The fight had been continuing since Dracula left, and it was beginning to wear him out... 

Ekrid began approached him and raised a scythe upon his head-pretty much wounded. "My master's work shall not be interrupted!"

Gabriel winched at the sight of it and could only wait for the impact. The impact came, and it hit him hard upon the head, making his head throbbed painfully. He gave a groan as he fell backward, his vision was blurred and stung, and obviously blood had stained his vision-blood flowing freely down and into his eyes.

Ekrid raised his deadly weapon again and Gabriel managed to roll out of the way as the weapon came crashing down to where he was before, making small dented knife mark-similar to an axe, in the polished wooden floor.

With a grunt, Gabriel rolled again and got up. He quickly took out his Trojan blade and threw one toward the creature. Ekrid, having well reflexes, dodged it and threw his scythe toward him.

Gabriel gave an amused look, but it was soon wiped away as the scythe flew toward him like a spinning weapon.(A/n: Erm...i know there is a name for that...but i forget how to spell it n.n;. It starts with a letter 'B'. Any help?)  He dodged it quickly, and the scythe went spinning past him and back to the owner.

"Tried so soon?" Ekrid hissed as he took a step toward Gabriel, grinning like a mad clown. "But don't worry...your friend will be here soon."

Gabriel eyed him warily. "How do you know?"

Ekrid grin widened, showing pointy teeth that was not so pleasant. "I could sense it."

Ekrid took another step. "Now, let's take this fight outside, shall we? I cannot afford to have your dead body in my master's castle...he will be very displeased."

Saying that, the elf appeared in front of him and struck it's scythe in his stomach that send him flying out from the shattered window for a few distance and all the way down to the ground with a loud thud.

The creature grinned. He jumped out of the window and landed quite perfectly, without much sound and strolled over to where Gabriel was.

Gabriel, now badly beaten and bruising, was rolling about on the ground, groaning. Both of his hands wrapped around his stomach in pain-he swore that more than one of his ribs was broken.

"Tsk, tsk...You are supposed to be the legendary Van Helsing." Ekrid mocked as he stopped by his side and looked down. "Well, I don't see much legend in you." He gave a hard kick in Gabriel's side which earned him a loud groan.

"Maybe the groaning sound is what made you a legend?" Ekrid asked, and gave another hard kick.

"Argh!!" Gabriel groaned and tried to stop him by grabbing hold of his leg weakly.

"Perhaps I should spare you the agony and end your life now." Ekrid raised his scythe once more.

A loud growl came from behind them. Ekrid stopped his action suddenly. "You're lucky Gabriel. But you will find something more...waiting for you." He laughed as he sprouted his wings and flew off, his insane laughter echoed throughout the sky.

* * *

Ana awoke after a few hours of sleep, the sun was currently high up in the sky. She gave a little thought of wonder as she figured out that Carl has not yet arrived. As if on cue, the trees swayed and the leaves rustled. 

"Ana Valerious." A voice whispered. Ana turned toward the sound and something hit her in the back of her head, knocking her out soundly.

"...It was so easy." The voice chuckled evilly.

* * *

"Ana? Ana! "Carl shouted as he steered the black stallion toward an item on the ground which he recognized as Ana's-a cross. 

Rustling sound could be heard next, and Carl steered his horse around, prepared for any danger yet to come. A black creature appeared with a badly wounded man on its back.

"Ah, Van helsing!" Carl cried out as he dismounted from his horse quickly and ran over to Black. "How's he?"

"He's badly injured, he needs help."

"S-sure! I'll bring him back to the Order's headquarter." Carl stuttered. "Help me to place him on the horse."

"No, there is no time for that...he's dying. He needs help now."

"But what can I do? What can we do?"

"My tribe had an ancient herb that can heal any wounded to full health."

Carl's face brightened. "G-great! So, you will help right?"

Black nodded and howled. His tribe appeared and one of them handed him a weird looking plant-it's petals a black with yellow strips and its stem a bright pink. Tiny purple thorn vibes coiled itself around the stem. Black nodded and the tribe disappeared into the forest.

Carl winced at the sight of the plant.

"We need to boil it and let him drink it." Black said, looking at the plant.

"Boil it? But we don't have any equipment."

"Gather some large leaves and some twigs."

"Right, I'll do just that." Carl said and hurried to gather the stuff needed.

A few minutes, and Carl was back. Black took the leaves and began to twist it into some kind of a bowl. Handing the leaf bowl (leaf bowl oO ) to Carl, he began to arrange the twigs into a neat pile. After doing that, he began to chant in an ancient language and the pile of twigs began to burn.

"Pass me the bowl."

Carl passed it to him.

"And the plant."

Black placed the plant into the bowl. Using one twig that he had been left out purposely, he pierced one hole at each side so that the twig could be fixed and act as a holding handle.

He held the handle gingerly and held the bowl over the tiny flame. After a few minutes, the plant melted and turned into purple liquid with some eerie looking bubbles, almost like a gloo.

"Let him drink it, Carl."

Carl took a steady step toward Black and held the handle. He grimaced at the sight of the liquid and hurried over to Gabriel, careful not to spill any of it.

He lifted Gabriel and carefully poured the liquid into his mouth. As soon as the liquid touched his tongue, he spat it all out and groaned as the pain his broken ribs were causing him.

"You need to drink it Van helsing." Carl whispered frantically as he tried again.

Gabriel groaned once more, but drank the liquid down in one gulp and began sputtering weakly. "I-it's...so...bitter." He groaned.

"I know mate." Black grinned as he stood, folding his arms in front of his chest. "But you will get better."

Time seemed to pass slowly as they waited for Gabriel to be healed. The fire burned idly as time passed and soon it gave a little flicker and died down.

Gabriel gave a soft groan as he rolled onto one side. He opened his eyes and rolled back. His wounds were healed. With a blink, he slowly sat up.

"Gabriel, Ana is gone." Black told him as Carl ran over to help.

"W-what? Gone?" Gabriel gave a little wince as his head throbbed. Perhaps he would needs a little more time.

"Do you know where Celeste is?" Gabriel asked as Carl helped him to his feet.

"I saw her running back toward the village, but I smelled her going toward the direction to Castle Dracula." Black said. "When we set off for Rome."

Carl whimpered. "That means_ she_ is in trouble."

"_They_ are in trouble." Black corrected as both of them looked at Gabriel for instruction.

* * *

A/n: Hiya. Okay, i recieved one review regarding about Ana. Why her eyes are different from Anna if they were twin and stuff. And about changing Ana name to another, which i decided to. The question regarding Ana will be answered on the next chapter...I will make some changes. 

Now on to the name...Annette Valerious, Alana Valerious, Antonia Valerious, Adrianna Valerious, Estelle Valerious, Renata Valerious, Valerie Valerious. Choose one that you think is suitable!

 My pick is Antonia Valerious. I will like to see which is the most popular pick and maybe i'll use that. Review!! Review!! I will give free cookies to those who did! -waves cookies-

Oh yeah, once i decide what name to use. I will change the name in the previous chapters and for the next chapter, use the new name.


	16. To be Serpentine

Chapter16 To be Serpentine

It was when the crimson skies began to spread far out the horizon, dimming as the sun started to hide behind the highest mountain, bringing along its glory light and warmth, when Gabriel and his friends had finally worked out a plan.

The plan involved risks-lots of it, they had no choice but to do this and they could only hope nothing goes wrong. Carl would save Celeste while Gabriel would save Ana and Black would fend off Dracula as the two made their escape.

The count began hissing as he awakes, as soon as the sun set. He was in great pain, he had done nothing just before he began his vampiric sleep, but he couldn't anyway. He had only but a few minutes to will himself into his coffin just before the sun could rise to scorch him. 

He gave a growl as he glances about spitefully. _Where are his servants? _With a final glance, he stalked off into the dining hall. His legs were healed, but the wounds at his back were not..

"Igor!" The count roared in frustration. No one answered. It was then he realized that Igor was not around, he had scared him away earlier on.

With pure anger surging through him, he grabbed the nearest object which was a chair, and flung it across the hall, screaming wildly when the pain hit him as he drew back his arm to throw it as hard as he could.

His gaze flicked wildly as he calms himself. He could smell new blood flowing from his back; obviously the wounds were re-opened, possibly torn when he exerted force to throw.

_Where were the other servants? _Everything seemed so...quiet in here. Dracula decided to investigate despite his foul mood. Just as he pivots on his feet, his two remaining brides seemed to appear suddenly, standing near the entrance, each looking worried. But one looking more serious than worried.

The count ignored them and walked pass, but the red head grabbed hold of his arm whining, maybe too hard to make the count turned his head and snarls at her. She released him immediately, and took a step back but continued to whine.

He began to walk when a voice made him stops.

"Vladislaus."

The count closed his eyes for a brief moment when he felt the bride he had respected most glided over to him. When he opened his eyes, he saw Verona standing in front of him staring at him with a look that surprisingly, made he feel slightly uncomfortable.

Maybe it was the things he had done when he was not suppose to or maybe she had found out the truth. Oh, what a great night it was going to be.

"Yes, love?" The count answered with a hint of irritation. Once again, he was surprised. He had expected his tone to be weak, stuttering and his gaze wandering about, but no.

Instead they were focused upon hers steady and his tone was strong and demanding. Perhaps, he felt he had done nothing wrong to be wrong at all...He was, after all, the master, and the rest shall follow his rule.

"You slept with Aleera." Verona said simply, no expression shown upon her face. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, I did. Need I go into the _details_?" The count hissed and threw a deadly glance toward Aleera who was cowering a few distances away.

"You were not supposed to do that. She's still young and yet you dare to-" Verona paused, unsure of what words to use. It was all wrong anyway. Aleera was supposed to be her child and he was supposed to be like a father figure to her, even though he was Aleera's master as well.

Verona's eyes began to glow a crystal blue-a sign of challenge and rebellious.

Dracula narrowed his eyes. "Oh no Verona...you wouldn't want to challenge me. Even though I'm hurt, I'm still capable of hurting you..."

Aleera whining grew louder as time slowly passed. Irritated, Dracula hissed at her dangerously and looked back at Verona, waiting for an answer.

"Vladislaus...I'm disappointed in you." Verona's eyes changed back and she took a gentle step back, as if giving up in the challenge and maybe, him.She began to feel pity for him. _Why? Because was...stubborn and cold-blooded?_ No, it was much more than that.

"You have changed...You don't know how to control your emotions....and in doing that, you are hurting the people around you...My lord, you must-"

"SILENCE!" The count bellowed as he slapped her across the face-hard, the force sending her crashing into the cold hard wall outside the dinning hall. The impact caused the wall to crumple, causing a dent.

Verona rose almost immediately, a hand to her bruised cheek. Black blood was flowing from her nose and the cracked bone of her cheek. She looked at him with sadness and shook her head slowly as if denying the fact that he had hit her.

Never before had he hit her. Never. Tears of blood slowly began to make their way down her cheek as she realized Dracula was simply staring back at her coldly.

"I hope you will wake up one day Vladislaus...You're blinded by your emotions..." Verona stated softly as she began to walk toward an opened window. "Farewell." With that said, she took on her winged form as she jumped from the window.

Dracula blinked and hurried toward the window where she had leapt and stared at the tiny peak of white flying toward the distance, slowly disappearing out of his sight. _Verona's leaving him? She actually let him go. _

He stood for a few moments, maybe too long. If he had not been hurt, he would have gone after her, but now she had left, gone. After all he had gone through, he realized that ever since his heart-emotions had been rekindled, he had been acting like a foolish mortal...and that caused Verona to leave him. She had never left him. Not once.

The count, now starting to feel melancholy from the incident, directed his angers and blames toward the only bride he left. _She was the one that caused all this trouble! _As he stood staring at Aleera, both his hands were balled up each into a fist so tightly that his nails bit into the flesh of his palms. But he continued to stare at the cowering bride that was on the ground a few feet from him.

_Let the blood bleed. _He thought darkly as his gaze was narrowed. _More blood will be bled and it will be much more than what I had bled._

He felt himself grew cold, his last trace of emotions that still exist within him slowly fades-buried within him, locked out by his will. But his anger grew and turned him into sly and tempting demon-to revel in one's tormented cries and fear of anxiety, but at the same time, to tempt them into submission-surrounded by an even darker aura with a dark mind.

_You will regret for leaving me Verona..._A sadistic smile appeared upon his features as the thoughts played across his mind, telling him what to do-and he knows what to do next, to take care of Aleera first.

Slowly, he began to make his way toward Aleera, the eerie smile still etched. He approached her calmly, wearing that smile all along. And when he was there, he stood next to her, his gaze fixed straight ahead, as if expecting her to stand up.

Aleera looked up and noticed that her master was not looking at her. When she was about to stand, his hand came and grabbed her by the hair roughly in which he literally began dragging her to somewhere.

Dracula remained emotionless as he dragged her down the corridor toward her room, ignoring her cries of plead. With one leg, he kicked the door opened and threw her toward the ground, near the foot of the bed. 

"Don't you **ever** learn Aleera?" The count roared, throwing his hands up in emphasis.

"Must you be taught once again?" He continued, but in a hushed tone as he made his way toward her.

Aleera whined and whimpered as blood tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

Upon reaching, he yanked her upright by the hair and flung her onto the bed that was untouched. (A/n: They spend the night together at his castle before flying to the palace in Rome for the ball, remember? Now, they're still in the palace, so things were untouched, except for the coffins.)

He wore a grim smile as he moved himself to the bed, where he positioned himself over her stomach, straddling her, so that she was pinned by his weight.

"Doesn't this look familiar to you?" He asked, as he leaned in, so that his face was only inches from hers.

"But...don't be..." He continued as his eyes wandered over to her cheek at the left, following his finger that was currently caressing her tender skin up and downward with one of his dangerous sharp talon like nails. His dark orbs slowly fell back upon hers as he paused briefly, which happened to be at her cheekbone to whisper his sentence finish, "afraid."

With his dark gaze focused, Dracula seemed to sneer as he looked at her teasingly. With asmall pressure applied, the nail bit into her skin and she gave a small cry of pain and some whimpers.

The count smiled nonchalantly at the cries, and with the same pressure applied, continued his action by dragging his nail down her cheek slowly, savoring the cries that were emitted.

Black trails of blood appeared where his nail had just past. He traced down toward her jaw and traced the length of it before ending with a quick reverse slice across her jaw which almost sent Aleera convulsing madly and shrieking, if it was not for the hand that was on her neck, pushing her head back against the bed.

"Oh be quiet..." The count hushed her as he brought his face toward her cheek and licked the blood away in one long, slow and sensuous lick...Down the cheek and across the jaw, his tongue brushing gently against her skin, following the trail and tasting the blood, and at the same time, healing the cut.

Aleera shivered and closed her eyes as his tongue ran down her cheek, purring softly at his chilly touch, which she began to crave for it secretly, no matter what the cause. _A big mistake_.When she opened them, she almost gasped out aloud. Her master was staring at her with a penetrating gaze, but with a twisted smile. A new plan was forming in his mind...Something that he could do to torment her, something much..._brutal _and_ savage._

"So you enjoyed it, didn't you Aleera _darling_?"

* * *

A/n: Okay...what will happen next? Anybody knows? What is Dracula planning on doing? Ah, review to find out or you could simply guess and hope that I post the next chapter up, fast. 

Now...on the the reviews. Hmm....This is to CK for her question about the minion. (You're the 100th reviewer, by the way! Oooh ,100 reviews. Could you believe it?) He is an elf, like the ones in 'Lord of the ring'. You know, those nice looking elf, with long hair? Yup, that kind of elf, but he is a dark one, with black hair, which i did not mention because its hidden by, erm...his hood? But he had some other abilities...Ah, i'm sure you have figured out one. He is not just a normal evil elf...A special kind. He is an elf plus 'something 'demon. Ahhh! Can't tell you! It's part of my plot!

Whyare people asking questions that are part of the plot! Grrrr...grrr...

Now, after the question thingy...I will like to thank all reviewers! Especially Devonshirelass for telling me that it is 'Boomerang'. It sounds weird to me....but it's that word! And in the previous chapter that is something that i remembered it is written wrongly, but is lazy to change. The word 'trojan' is 'tojo'. I kinda forgot the name of his weapon and thought of 'trojan' as in 'trojan horse'.

Oh yeah...Ana is not in this chapter! But...I've decided not to change her name to the one that is chosen. I've my reasons and you will find out sooner or later, its part of the plot. (There, you see what i mean?)

There is one adjustment to be made. Ana is Anna's younger sister instead of twin; she is three or four years younger than Anna. I figured Anna's age to be early or mid twenties, so Ana's age may be around eighteen? Nineteen? Twenty? It is around that age.

One last question. How old was Dracula? I mean when he died, the age of his mortal body that was preserved. Forty years old? If that is the case...Dracula will be thirty in my story, because I say so :p And because I want to go according to the novel, like what I did with the earring. Fine with you? Fine? Okay then. -grins-


	17. A Poem and a Gift

Chapter 17 A poem and a gift

The place where she was in was cold, dark and dank. The atmosphere reeked of decaying corpses, of death. As she crawled up into a sitting position against the wall of the prison cell, she could see a figure moving about in the darkness. There were fire torches hanging on the other side of the walls though, so she caught a glimpse of the figure.

The figure was small sized...She shivered. Could it be Igor? Maybe Dracula had asked Igor to torture her. The thought of it made her wanted to cry, but she fought back her tears.

It was useless to shed tears for someone whom don't even love you nor could. She shook her head, and gave a little sob in spite of her will. She had given up everything just to be with him, even her friends. She betrayed them. But Dracula betrayed her. How foolish it was of her to trust him, to even think that the Count would like her.

"Oh Gabriel...Ana, I'm sorry." She muttered as she tried to suppress another sob, shaking her head miserably. Her hazel eyes (a/n: Eh...Yup, they were hazel. Hmm, I did not mention it in the story before, did I?) scanned the area once again, the blurriness of her tears making it hard for her.

With a final sob, she reached for her eyes and wiped the tears away, with the back of her hand. The figure moved again. She blinked. She could swear that it was not Igor, it was someone she knew, and the person was going to rescue her.

"Celeste?" A low whisper called out, almost timidly. Celeste crawled over to the front; both of her hands were placed on the thick iron bars, wincing as her fingers were pricked by the wirings that were coiled around the bars like vines, covered with tiny thorns like the stem of a rose. Her eyes once again scanned the dark area and spotted...

"Carl!" She cried out, jerking at the bars, her grips on the bars tightened in anticipation, and she gave a cry and winced in pain as the thorns sank deeper into her fingers.

"Shh!" The voice hushed as a figure quickly appeared at the front, opposite of her. It was the friar, dressed in a dark hooded cloak.

"Stay still Celeste! You're hurting yourself!" Carl said panicky as she glanced at her and back to his cloak, his hands fingering about beneath his cloak, trying to find something.

"Ah, there it is!" When he withdrew his hands, his right hand carried a small glass bottle filled with some sort of a colorless liquid. Breathing deeply, he looked at Celeste and said, "Celeste, stand back."

She nodded and took a few steps back. With a look directed toward Celeste, Carl held back the bottle and drew it toward the bars. The glass broke and the liquid came into contact with the bars, melting it in the process. It managed to create a hole big enough for Celeste to crawl through.

"C'mon Celeste...We got to leave..." Carl whispered as his eyes darted from one side to another. Celeste crawled through the hole, careful not to touch any of the liquid that might still be on the bars.

"Thanks Carl..." She said softly as she crawled up to her feet.

"We must get out of here."

Celeste said nothing, but began to stare into the darkness with her back facing him.

"Celeste...What's wrong?"

"I..."

"...Celeste...I know what you had done, but we forgive you." Carl said, as he gently walked up to her.

"Y-you do? You will forgive me?" Celeste choked out as a soft sob came from her, "but what about Gabriel, what about Ana? I have betrayed them!" She continued as her more sobs came from her.

Carl halted upon those words. He wasn't sure of what to say and that moment was somewhat awkward for him. He didn't know how to comfort her. But that didn't stop him from making his advance.

"I'm sure Ana will forgive you...Van Helsing too. And I'm certain they know that it wasn't your fault...It was Dracula's, he was the cause of all this, Celeste..." Carl said, as he walked to face her. Her head was bowed, and she was covering her face with her hands weeping silently. Her long hair was gathered around the front, making it almost impossible to see where her hands were.

The weeping subsided a little but the sobbing continued. After a few minutes, Celeste stopping her sobbing and raised her head a little, staring at Carl through reddened eyes, some tears streaked down her cheeks as she did so. Celeste looked terrible at that time...It even hurt him to look at her...and Carl knows that Dracula had indeed hurt Celeste terribly, so terrible that she was blaming herself.

"Don't..." Celeste whispered dryly, as she continued to stare at him. "Don't..." She repeated again, but this time in a low and harsh tone. Her eyes filled with icy daggers.

Carl shook her head sadly, in a worried and frightened way as he realized what was going on. "No...Celeste..." He whispered desperately as he reached out to hold her hands, but she growled and slapped her hands away. She took a step back.

"...Don't...-lie to me!" Celeste hissed, glaring at her with those grief-stricken eyes. "I don't trust anyone of you anymore! Not you! Not Gabriel! And not even Ana! Not anyone! You're all making use of me! Just like that damned dark prince! And I hate you all!" She spat, convulsing with anger as she spoke each words, as if they were venom.

"Celeste! Please! We're not making use of you! We never did!" Carl pleaded, trying once again to get a hold of her, but she growled once more and hissed, "Back off! I don't need your pity! You think you could order me around just like any slave? I despite you!"

"...W-what?" Carl stuttered. What she had just said did not make any sense. But after some quick thinking he had figured them out. Celeste was breaking down inside, and she desperately needed help. But no matter how he tried, he just couldn't reach her. She was denying herself, she couldn't accept the fact that she had betrayed her friends nor that Dracula had betrayed her. And that if she did, she wasn't going to forgive herself for having did so.

"Oh..." Celeste muttered as she began weeping again, her knees gave way and she ended up kneeling on the ground. "...Oh..." she muttered once more as she covered her face once again, rocking herself gently forward and backward on her knees. Her weeping stopped, she was too exhausted to cry any more, to weep, but the tears continued to flow.

Carl looked at her and began to feel guilty. He should have kept an eye on her, warn her about Dracula when they first met...But it was surprising to know that such a girl like Celeste could fall prey to Dracula so easily...No, not to fall prey, to be hurt by Dracula. Celeste was a strong willed girl and it pained Carl to see the current state she was in. But he was determined; he would not let Celeste to continue hurting herself.

Slowly, he kneeled in front of her as well, and gently moved the locks of hair away from her front, tucking it neatly behind her ear. Celeste said nor did nothing, but continued rocking herself slowly, as if comforting herself.

"Celeste..." Carl began his tone soft and soothing. "Look at me...Please." One of his hands was placed on one of hers that were covering her face.

Celeste did nothing, but continued with her gentle rocking, humming a tune that was monotone. (A/n: Ah, monotone humming...I think it's impossible. But oh well, this is just a story.)

Carl frowned upon hearing the humming. Things weren't looking good.

"Celeste?" Carl whispered, peering closely to her face. But she ignored him completely.

"...Celeste..." Carl whispered once again, his tone was shaky and broken as he spoke. Still, no respond. Carl watched hopelessly as Celeste rocked and hummed, ignoring what he said or did.

Scared and afraid, he placed each of his hands on the edge of her face and bowed his head, his forehead touched her hands as she rocked forward "...Celeste...Please..." Carl begged as tears began to streak down his cheek. Even as he held her face, her rocking didn't stop, it was as though nothing was there as all, and no one was there to help her, to save her.

"You think you can help me..." She whispered ghostly, responding after a long moment of silence. But that was only what she said before the silence returned once again.

"W-what?" Carl asked, shocked and surprised, but the fear never left him. No respond came from her. But the rocking continued, so did the humming and she hum the same tune over and over again. She never stopped once, not with the rocking as well.

* * *

When Ana awoke to an unfamiliar surrounding, she sat up on the bed where she was on, staring at the emptiness of the room. No doors, no windows. Everything was dark and quiet. Nothing was there, except for four black walls and a floating small candle burning in the middle of the room. The candle did nothing to brighten the room...and it never seemed to melt. It continued to float in the air, its grey flame mixed with gold flickering wildly about, as if trying to dance their way out, out of this gloomy room. 

Ana stared at it, too shocked and confused to move. She stared at the candle long enough to confirm that the candle did not melted. The flame continued to burn strongly as she watched. The flame was like a watcher, watching threateningly and staring back at her when she stared.

With a sigh, she dismissed the floating candle as some mystical objects; send by Dracula to watch over her. She had seen all sort of stuffs, nothing would surprise her now. Her eyes slowly wandered down to herself and she gave a gasp upon seeing that the dress she worn earlier on had been changed. Now, she was dressed in a cream colored blouse and a pair of dark navy pants. Who could possibly change the clothes for her? Certainly not Dracula himself?

"I hope it was not Igor either..." Ana muttered bitterly. It was haunting to think about who dressed her, Dracula's servant were all...well, creepy.

"Oh no!" She gasped once more as something ran through her mind. The silver crucifix! Hastily, she flipped the cover aside and looked at the shoes that she was wearing. It was currently the shoes that she wore to the ball.

"Where's the crucifix?" Ana muttered as she tried to recall where did she place it. During the change of clothes, she remembered placing it in the drawer, at her room.

"Aww damn!" She needed to get it back, but first she needed to get out of this freaky room.

Ana got off the bed, saw another pair of shoes that was more comfortable, slipped into it and began to feel the wall, trying to feel for any secret button that might lead her out. All along, she had her eyes fixed on the candle curiously, and it seemed to her that everywhere she moved the candle seemed to rotate as if it had eyes in those flames.

Annoyed, Ana approached the candle slowly with caution. The candle was floating at about her height, slightly higher.

"What is this? A candle spirit?" Ana asked out aloud, peering closely at the candle. As if on cue, the flame of the candle rise, leaping even higher as a golden light surrounded the candle like an aura. Ana gasped and took a step back, staring at it in awe and wonder.

The golden light grew, and the intensity of it was so much that she had to retreat to the darkness, shielding her eyes from the light.

"Antonia ..." A voice whispered softly, with such gentleness that Ana though it to be from an angel, the voice seemed to be far and distant, but at the same time close, so close that she though it might be standing just next to her, whispering the word into her ear.

* * *

A/n: Ahaha! A cliffhanger! Or so it seemed. Ahahahaha! Mwhahaha! Fear me for your reasons are great! 

-Dracula appears suddenly-

Dracula: Ah...who shallI fear you say?

Me: Ah! How did you get out! You! Back to the story! Bad bad bat!

-Dracula hisses-

Me: -whimpering with shifty gaze- Meep?

-Dracula begins to approach-

Me: Ha! You kill me the reviewers will kill you! -looks at the reviewers- Erm...right?

Dracula: I had enough! You made me chase Verona away! And you made me dislikeAleera which i never did! -bares fangs-

Me: Eep! -grabs a random reviewer and uses as a shield-

Dracula: -smiles and continued to advance-

Me: Ahhh! -throws the reviewer toward Dracula and runs for her life- Beware! There's a Dracula on the prowl! Run for your life if you treasure them!

Dracula: -hisses- Fear me for your reasons are great!

Me: -poking out from a corner- Hey! That's my line!

Dracula: -growls-

Me: -flees-

Alright! Dracula's on the prowl! So beware! Oh yeah...review!!! Review and review! I didn't mention it in the last chapter, and guess what? Four reviews only! Well, two if you don't count the anonymous reviews in. Anyways, i will like to thank those who did review! And to others as well, those who wanted to but failed to do so because of the maintenance thingy.

Oh yeah! An advanced Merry Christmas to all of you! xD


	18. Tidings of great joy and disaster

Chapter 18 Tidings of great joy and disaster

"...W-what?" Ana cried out. The light was almost blinding her eyes, and the room seemed to be lit by the sun herself. Almost as if the voice was reading her thoughts, the light dimmed, and soon it was only glowing. Ana's eyes gazed sideway, even though her arm was still shielding her eyes.

She caught a glimpse of something white, and she felt at peace with herself...Everything seemed...so peaceful. Slowly, even without knowing, she looked up. No floating candle...Instead, there was a creature, and the sight of it made her went speechless.

The walls seemed to be coated with an aura of calmness, like the breeze of the ocean. It came from the creature and was reflected off the walls, and it seemed to engulf the whole room.

Ana continued to stare in awe, at the beauty of the mystical creature in front that was radiating such calmness and beauty. Never had she seen such a beauty.

"Antonia..." The voice called again. And Ana realized that it was coming from the creature.

"W-who...Are you...?" Ana asked, as she looked at the creature. It was a glamour unicorn, a white beautiful mare with a straight spiraled horn that seemed to glitter on its forehead.

Her coat was long, flawless, pure and white as snow. Majestic and magnificence like a black stallion yet combined with the grace of a princess, a goddess. Her mane, long like the coat of her body itself, seemed to flow like running water down her well arched neck, cascading as she bended her head a little.

"I'm Ilosia, your guidance spirit." The unicorn said, as lifted her head back up gently, looking at Ana. Ana felt herself being allured by those strange eyes, grey mixed with gold they were, same as the flame of the candle.

Without realizing, she found herself walked up to the unicorn; her mind was just a blank. She couldn't think nor say a word, but her mind was filled with fascination of the unicorn, and all she wanted to do was just to touch her mane, to feel the softness of it.

Once she was by the creature's side, Ana looked up at the unicorn, her eyes filled with hesitation. She was afraid that she was unworthy of touching her, of touching something so pure. The unicorn bowed her head just enough so she could nuzzled Ana's face gently. Slowly, the unicorn got down on its front legs, and the back followed, so she ended up kneeling at Ana's side.

"How can such a beauty be mine?" Ana whispered as she kneeled down as well. She raised her hand upon Ilosia's head and with the slightest bit of hesitation, brought her hand down gingerly upon her mane and stroked the length of it. Ana smiled and her eyes met with Ilosia's who nodded softly.

Her mane was soft, like velvet and silk and it was a great pleasure to be able to run her hand down toward the side of her neck and toward the back, feeling the tenderness, the smoothness. She was almost ethereal, but then again, a unicorn is a mystical creature, one that is blessed. Untainted, divine and wise they were.

"Why did you call me Antonia, Ilosia?" Ana asked as her gaze met with the creature's again, Ana realized that the unicorn's eyes were the same as her, except for the gold part.

"Your name is Antonia Valerious...Do you not know?" The unicorn answered, it was then Ana realized that the creature's mouth did not move while speaking.

Did Ilosia communicate with her through her mind, or was she using her own mind to speak to her? Ana could not figure out, she wasn't certain if Ilosia was using her own mind to speak to her, maybe she could decide when there were others around, but that explained the strangeness of it earlier on.

"A-Antonia Valerious...I'm...But how...A-and..." Ana stuttered. What was going on? Could she trust her?

"Calm down child. I shall explain everything that you want to know." Ilosia hushed her gently and nudged her shoulder with her nose.

Ana looked up and smiled mildly at her. "Alright then Ilosia..."

* * *

"But I'm far beyond what you can free..." Celeste's voice came again, breaking the deadly silence that held them in for so long. 

Carl gave a squeak, startled by the paleness of her voice after the long silence that threatened to devour them. "No Celeste...I can save you...Free you from the darkness that held you..." He muttered having heard what she had just said; it made sense to him now. Both his hands slowly slipped down to each of her wrist as he tried gently to pry her hands off her face.

The humming stopped, but the rocking did not. The next eerie sentence came from her as soon as he tried to pry her hands off.

"And I don't think you can make me see..."

Carl stopped what he was doing and stared at her. Is she going to be crazy? No. He wouldn't allow that.

"The truth that I don't intend to meet..."

A gruesome scream, followed by heavy footsteps snapped Carl out of his pitying and sympathy for Celeste.

Frustrated, but at the same time, panicking. He quickly grabbed hold of Celeste's arms and yanked her upright, and began pulling her toward another exit, opposite from where the sound was coming.

"Celeste, you're...making thing...difficult..." Carl panted as he pulled, or rather, dragged her up the stairs, like a master pulling its stubborn dog to walk. They managed to get out of the dungeon without running into any unwelcome...situation.

Sighing as he pulled Celeste to a dark corner where no one could see or spot them, he took a good look at her, intending to wake her up. Celeste's face was no longer covered by her hands, but her hair was as she kept her head bowed.

"We must get out of her Celeste, before anyone could know that you had escaped. But we aren't going to make it if you continued to be like this."

(A/n: In case you're wondering, Carl's taller than Celeste by a few inches, but he remains shorter than Gabriel, Dracula and other male characters. oO As for Ana...She is slightly taller than her sister and her best friend, Celeste. xD)

Celeste remained mute. Carl gave a whimper as he saw a tall and bulky figure heading toward them, with something like a blade poised in both of their hands.

"C-Celeste...I think we're in-Ahhh! " Carl squealed as the figure appeared so quickly in front of them, with the blade placed near his neck. The figure bended down a little and Carl gasped as he saw that the figure was Gabriel.

"Carl!" Gabriel quickly placed down his blade as soon as he realized that it was Carl. "What're you doing here?"

"I-I...I'm trying to find a way out..." Carl stammered, startled by Gabriel. "W-what're you doing here?"

"I can't find Ana...It's oddly quiet in here...And I heard some strange sounds coming from some where..."

"Have you checked all of the rooms?" Carl asked.

"Heh, this palace is like a maze...And there are thousands of rooms...You think I can do that?"

Carl grinned sheepishly, but squealed when something came into his mind. "Oh! I heard some minions of Dracula's carrying something or someone into the Dungeon! It gave off a sort of monstrous roar..."

"Frankenstein monster?" Gabriel suggested as he raised a brow.

"Should be..." Carl muttered as he nodded his head. "But we can't save him. We got to save Ana and get out first."

"Why don't you bring Celeste and leave?"

Carl sighed. "Just look at her...I think she is in shock...She thinks that I'm lying to her when I said that we will forgive her..."

"Ah..." Gabriel sighed as well as he approached the petite figure at the corner.

"Celeste...Do you know who am I?" Gabriel gave a gentle shake of her shoulder as he kneeled down so he was at eye level with her.

Celeste raised her head slowly and her dull eyes met with his. "Gabriel..." She uttered, and she began to bring her head back down.

"No, no..." Gabriel quickly brought his hands up to her face, preventing her from doing so.

"I gave your ring to Dracula..." She muttered softly as her eyes gazed into Gabriel's (A/n: Uhhhh...What is his eyes color? Brown? I'll take it as that first. Nooo! Celeste's hazel! Oh well...light hazel then. So Gabriel's brown. Okie?) brown clear eyes. Her eyes immediately lowered as soon as she said those words.

Gabriel gave a bewildered look and looked at his (A/n: Right or left? Right?) right hand. True enough, the ring was gone. But how did she get it? This question may never be answered...

"Celeste...I don't blame you..."

"I stole it Gabriel." Celeste said plainly as she looked up to meet his gaze once again, as though reading his mind.

"Celeste, I don't want to know why or how you did it. But do know this; we forgive you, no matter what the cause."

"No! You don't understand!" She screamed, as she pushed him away from her. Her eyes once again had those fiery in them.

"Celeste! You can't do this!" Gabriel whispered, almost hissing as he grabbed hold of her and held her close, once again holding her head firmly with his hands. "You can't run from reality...You made a mistake and we forgive you. Celeste. Everybody makes mistake Celeste!"

"But some mistakes can't be forgiven Gabriel!" Celeste jerked her head violently as she tried to free herself from having to look into those eyes. Having failed, she began sobbing.

Celeste watched, dazzled as Gabriel's face moved closer to hers but showed no refusal as she felt his warm breathe upon her lips.

"Celeste…Let it go…" Was what he said as he moved in, his lips touched hers gently as he embraced her. "Forget it. It was all past. We can get the ring back."

Celeste blinked back tears and watched him, frozen as if spellbound. Gabriel's kiss deepened and soon Celeste returned the kiss. She gave a tiny smile as she placed her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. It was just a brief kiss though, nothing more, for Carl cleared his throat awkwardly in order to stop the two from going too far or too long.

"Van Helsing…Remember you have to rescue Ana." Carl muttered as he watched the both of them broke the kiss, somehow feeling jealous…

Gabriel smiled as he broke the kiss, not for Carl's sake, but for the both of them. (A/n: 'Them' as in Gabriel and Celeste) He wanted them to remain as friends and nothing more, just friends. The kissing was sort of a comfort.

Celeste smiled back and stood back. Her eyes sparkling. She knew that it was nothing more than a comfort. However, who knows what may happen in the future for she might fall for him without knowing? Nevertheless, she was determined to keep the relationship not more than friends. It was risky to have or be lovers during missions for one would end up grieving for the other's death. Sometimes, Fate can be so cruel to mankind…

"Carl, take Celeste and get out of here. I'll save Ana. Go now." Gabriel gestured to the darkness next to his side, showing the way out.

"Thank you Gabriel…" Celeste whispered as she followed Carl.

* * *

"Now, Aleera...Be a good little girl and don't scream..." The count smiled as he drew back. With a snap of his finger, one of his minions entered the room and handed him a wooden stake. Aleera's eyes widened upon seeing that and began to whimper. 

"Leave us." Dracula ordered as he bended over her once again with the stake positioned right over her heart. The minion left neither with a word nor with hesitation, closing the door behind him as he left.

"M-master...You don't really want do this, do you?" Aleera whispered as her gaze met Dracula's cold and dark ones.

"...What right has you to have a say over this Aleera?" The count hissed and pressed the sharp point of the stake threatening over her heart..

Aleera winced and clutched at his arms that held the stake.

"My lord!" A low masculine voice cried out from outside suddenly, making the count growl in anger.

"What's it, you fool?" The count snapped, as he drew back once more, his head whipped toward the direction of the door, but the stake was still placed firmly over Aleera's heart.

"We have captured the monster just as you had ordered my lord!"

A smile slowly crept its way across his face as his gaze flickered toward Aleera for a brief moment.

"Good. I shall see to it later..."

"Yes, my lord."

After the minion had left, Dracula seemed to take on a warm and charming look.

"Aleera...I will forgive you if you…atone for your…sins..." He whispered, shifting his weight so that she was not so pinned by him. The sharp point of the stake pressing against her skin lessened as well.

Aleera looked at him and realized that his gaze held a look of longing and pain. He regretted for what he had done earlier…what he did was out of anger. But now, knowing that there was a chance to see his children live, the anger in him died down.

"I-I'm sorry...M-Master." She whispered, half choking and half whimpering.

The count's face softened as he tossed the stake aside and moved in, so that his face was near to hers.

"Shh...Don't be afraid..." He cooed, stroking her forehead with his hand. "…I have a task for you..."

Aleera smiled. It had been years ever since her last task...."Yes Master, what it is?"

"I want you to seek out Verona and bring her back-alive. Do not fail me Aleera."

"Yes, yes...Master...I won't fail you..." Aleera purred as the count planted icy kisses down her neck and to her throat.

"Do not...Fail me..." He repeated, whispering against her skin as his canines elongated.

Brushing his fangs against her throat and toward her neck where the jugular lies, he dipped them, making the bride moan as the fangs broke the skin which enabled him to taste the sweet and intoxicating blood that in turn, led him to moan as well.

(A/n: -grins- Hey, what're you thinking? To vampires, drinking blood is the same as human having...sex, but only more intense. Oh yeah...if you could read between lines, you will know that I'm only directing your attention away...: p 'Something' happened after that...But I'm not going to say it.)

After their reunion (A/n: Yeah, got to say 'reunion', because...they are back together again! But then again...it could be another meaning. Go guess. Ahaha.), Aleera left for her task assigned by her Master while the count exited the room and began to head down toward the dungeon for the monster.

But as he stepped out of the room, one minion came forward frantically and bowed, stuttering as he tried to speak. "M-my lord!"

The count's eyes narrowed as he looked at the creature. "Speak!"

"T-the girl! C-Celeste...Has escaped!"

"Despicable creature!" The count roared. "Hunt them down! Gabriel and his fools can't get far. Search the ground area!"

"Y-yes...My lord..."

* * *

A/n: Happy holidays! Hmm…there, this chapter is up…so soon! Surprise? I hope not. Now…the reviews thingy. Oh and Happy holidays! oO 

the Widow Dracula: I'm so damned evil? u.u Hmm…Oh well. Maybe I should set a hungry Dracula on you…But now, he is angry with me and is hunting me down…Psst…You are making him mad…You hugged his brides! Nobody dares touch his properties! Celeste's cooler than Ana? Hmph…I'll add some fire to Ana and she'll be hot! Celeste and Carl should hook up? Really? Okay then…Don't know if it will be decent…

Audrey: There, chapter 18's up! And if you want to know whether Dracula will have Ana, you will have to read and review! Thanks for reviewing by the way!

Soccerstud89: Um…read above?

imcrazy.urpoint: Thanks. xD

Loki's Servant: Yeah! You reviewed! Don't worry; I won't throw you at Dracy! I will lead you to him or call him to you! Celeste is just going through some mental breakdown or whatever. Now, I have posted mine…so you update yours! Or I'll throw you to Dracy! Yes, I'm threatening you! Ain't I evil?

Devonshirelass: Eep! Horrid person? –hides behind Drac- No! You're the horrid one! I updated! See? –points-

ustjesus09: Thanks for the review! Um…you can drop me a mail! I will tell you how to post them on this site, it's very easy!


	19. Toying with one’s mind

Chapter 19 Toying with one's mind

Gabriel tracked his way up to the second floor, hiding and dodging creatures that seemed to crawl all around the place, making disgusting little sounds as they communicate with one another. What happened? Did Dracula know that Celeste has escaped? If that was the case, they were all in trouble.

"Must hurry…" He muttered as he made his way to the second floor, checking the rooms one by one.

* * *

"I was created by your parents, Antonia…They fear that you might be taken away by that vile creature, Count Dracula. I was created as a spirit, to watch over you unnoticed, only to appear and guide you when the time is ripe, which is now." 

"Why will he want me? I mean, why make things so special for me? I know that I'm the last of the Valerious, but why conjured a spirit to watch over me?"

"Antonia…" The unicorn addressed her softly. "You…are unique in some ways. You must not fall into the hands of evil, lest the world gets destroyed."

Ana frowned, her pretty face all contorted as she tried to put what she had said into place. It was all so confusing.

"Why am I called Antonia instead of Ana?" Ana asked instead, deciding not to ask what is so special about her.

"Your name 'Antonia' means 'the Life', it was chosen especially by your mother. You were given to a relative and your real name was changed even though you still have the family name, you were named after your sister, 'Anna'. Your parents loved you very much Antonia, they wanted to make sure you're safe. Do you know why your eyes are grey? It holds some meaning to it."

"No, what it is?"

"Grey-a mixture of white and black, of salvation and destruction. During some parts of your life, you will have to choose which side you aid. Choose wisely child, for not all good are pure or all bad are evil. Don't judge anyone by their look. Count Dracula, he will want you when he discovered your usefulness to him, so always be on your guard."

"What usefulness Ilosia?" Ana asked as she listened attentively to her guardian.

"You can bear his progeny…alive." Ilosia whispered as if in deep pain. Her motherly gaze looked on as Ana winced and grimaced.

"…Is that it? Bear his progeny alive? I'm not just any ordinary person, am I?" Ana whimpered feeling lost all of a sudden. She clung onto Ilosia and laid her head against her flank. "You…wouldn't leave me, would you?"

"No child…But at some times, I will. I can't be there always. Remember I'm to lead and watch over you. You're the one to decide."

"…Dracula…He-…bit me…Am I becoming one of him? I…tasted his…blood." Ana whispered as she looked at the ground.

"Antonia, my child. No, you won't…Your blood, it will resist his…A mark will be shown on one part of your body…and when it fades, it means your blood is weakening and his blood is infecting yours. However, it will take many tries to turn you fully into a vampire, which is necessary in order for you to successfully bear his progeny. As long as the mark is there, you are not fully a vampire, you won't have the craving of blood and you can walk in sunlight and eat as normal. But you will have some of the power of the vampire's…"

"I think he is beginning to suspect me Ilosia…On that night…when he first tried to turn me…He-…I sensed he could read my thoughts Ilosia…He will find out about the mark and-"

"He had found out already Antonia…When you turned into only half vampire. He knows you're special, useful to him, but he still doesn't know in what way or how. Keep your mind locked up. Block him. Focus on other things. You can do that. And don't let him taste your blood again."

Ana gave a look, one of disbelieve and hiccoughed. "Resist him?" She hiccoughed again and her eyes grew dull.

"His eyes…They were… penetrating…and hypnotic..." She muttered nonsensically as her head began to sway from side to side as she thought of him.

Ilosia shook her head as she looked at Ana with disappointment and nibbled her blouse with her teeth, shaking her gently.

"W-what?" Ana muttered as she sat up straight, looking frantically about. "What just happened?"

"You fell under his trance…Antonia."

"I…what? No, its impossible…He was not here…"

"You like him…do you not?" Ilosia stated calmly as she waited for her answers, knowing fully well what it would be.

"What! No! What makes you think so Ilosia?" Ana cried, staring at her guardian with those grey and stony eyes.

Ilosia only smiled and flicked her long silky white tail.

"No! I don't like him! I don't Ilosia! Believe me!"

Ilosia snorted and nudged her neck. "Calm down child. Why be so nervous over it if that was not the truth?"

"I-…" Ana floundered for words, but none came from her mouth…She blushed, but quickly hid her face.

"Well?" Ilosia taunted playfully.

"Don't you mock me Ilosia!" Growled Ana as she realized she had been tricked.

"Antonia, you can be under his trance even when you think of him…I can't help but wonder what happened when he was there in person…" Ilosia said simply, giving another flick of her tail.

"You think I'm enjoying it? The taste of blood and the touch of the dead? "Ana stood up abruptly and glared down at her.

"Antonia…I know what you have gone through. That's why you must be strong. And in doing so, you will be able to resist him. However, since you had rekindled his emotions…You can also…help him."

"Help him? Oh, so this is another one of my 'usefulness' as well?"

"It's no jest Antonia…"

Can I be cured Ilosia?" Ana asked suddenly.

"Yes, you can. With the blood of a special breed of werewolf. The tribe of the Berserker. Gabriel has the vial-"

"What it is?" Ana asked, seeing that Ilosia had her head jerked upright, ears pricked.

Ilosia snorted as she sniffed the air and looked at her. "Footsteps…Dracula's heading this way."

Ana looked at Ilosia for some directions on what to do next as she raised herself up. "Remember Antonia, resist him and block him. I must go now."

"Wait!" Ana cried as the unicorn bowed her head and a glow of brightness engulfed her. Ana shielded herself once again, giving a cry of bitterness as she peered, catching a glimpse of the guardian as the glow died down.

She blinked and stared at the total darkness…No candle, it was gone. Gone together with the guardian. Ana looked around, she couldn't see a single thing, not even with his vampire blood in her…Slowly she began to spread her hands out, in attempt to feel her way about the room. Just then, a sound caught her attention. In front, she saw something, a line crawling its way up from what she guessed the ground.

Another line followed, several inches away from the first, crawling its way up as well. The line was golden and it gave off a hissing sound as it moved. The two lines made their way up till the height of a man; both stopped at the same level and turned toward one another, joining. Ana gasped and took a step back, stumbling as her eyes were fixed on the thing. It was an outline of a door. The area within the lines glowed brightly and turned into a door. The door flung opened, pouring in light and in stepped the count, his black gaze fixed upon her.

At first, Ana's vision was blinded by the sudden brightness. All she could see was small tiny black dots. After a few seconds they cleared and she could only make out a masculine silhouette. The figure moved in and kneeled in front of her. Ana flinched as she realized that it was the count.

"Had a nice dream child?" He asked, teasing her slightly as he offered her his hand. "I hope you did nothing that you aren't supposed to do…"

Ana looked up at him, but took his hand. He pulled her up as he rose. Ana decided to let go of his hand as soon as he had pulled her up, but Dracula held her tightly by the waist, her back against his chest.

"What have you done during my absent child?" He whispered, as he planted icy kisses down her neck.

"I was just wondering…" He continued giving her no chance in replying, moving his lips against her skin as one of his hands began to roam about. "-if you have met anyone…special."

Ana winced and whimpered as she felt his cold lips against her skin and his hand touching her. She jerked herself, trying to free herself from his grasp. Her thin mental shield that protected her mind was slowly breaking down and she feared that she might be hypnotized by him. He had his charm working on her…

"Answer me first. It is impolite to pretend to be mute when someone asks you a question." The count hissed, spinning her round so that she now faced him.

Ana quickly directed her gaze down, knowing that if she looked into his eyes; he will try to read her mind.

Dracula growled and held her arm a little too tight, making her cried out in pain, at the same time making eye contact.

"You're hiding something…" He whispered his tone contained a hint of anger. He couldn't reach her. Her mind was locked.

"No…I'm not…" Ana answered, trying to keep her voice sounds even. Her gaze kept wandering about even as Dracula dark penetrating ones remained steady upon hers.

"Don't you dare lie to me Ana!"

Ana looked up at him due to fear of what he might to him and noticed a tint of blue in those dark orbs. She gathered all her courage; she wouldn't let herself be intimidated by him.

"I won't tell you even if there is!" She growled softly, staring up at him with defiance in the eyes.

"You wouldn't like me when I'm angry…" The count hissed softly, his gaze seemed to pierce right through her soul as he gripped her tightly by both of her wrists, pulling her close to him.

"It won't make any difference! I don't like you in the first place anyway!" Ana snapped, straining against him.

"Hmm…Is that so?" Dracula bended his head and pressed his lips against hers, despite her struggling and whining.

Ana looked right into his eyes helplessly; her shield slowly broke down into tiny pieces, allowing him to control her fully. Hypnotized, she relaxed as his lips touched her…A few seconds later, she was kissing him back.

Dracula kissed her back as well, smirking into her lips as he read her mind. Ana slowly had her hands around his neck and was leaning against him, moaning softly as he placed both his arms around her waist, kissing her with fervor, his tongue brushing against her fangs that began to form.

Their kiss deepened and Dracula slipped his tongue into her mouth. Ana obliged and nibbled on his tongue with her fangs. Deciding that it was time to end the fun, Dracula slowly nibbled on her bottom lips and bit it gently. Ana growled and that snapped her out of it.

Her body froze and her heart almost stopped when she saw what was she doing. Her gaze met with Dracula's and his eyes were dancing with amusement.

"You bastard!" Ana screamed as she flung herself away from him, using so much force that she ended up on the ground. She had never felt so humiliated in her life…He was toying with her…Playing with her mind…Tears began to make their way down her cheeks as she looked about her, trying to find some ways to get out of this dark room, to get away from him. It was then she felt the real horror devouring her, as she watched the only door that was her escape seal away, shutting her together in the room with a vampire.

Dracula laughed coldly, the room resounded with it as his laughter ricocheted off the walls. Ana glared up at the icy glints that reflected in his eyes, grasping her ears with her hands as the laughter resonated all around her, she uttered not a single word. Slowly, the count stopped his laughter and took a step forward and looked down at her seductively, even thought she could not see it…But she heard it in his voice, and she wished that she didn't heard it in the first place.

"Did you enjoy it…Princess _Antonia_?"

* * *

A/n: Updated! Happy? Hmm…I'm planning to finish this story as soon as possible. The ending won't be as expected, even though I mentioned it before…I decided to change something. Hey…There are only three reviews? Oh well...u.u 

the Widow Dracula: Sorry 'bout that! I didn't mean it! x.x; I didn't mean it! –ranting- Really! I didn't mean- You'll forgive poor lit' me right? Okay…I'll let Celeste be with Carl if that makes you happy…Celeste has a black Transylvanian stallion given by Dracula by the way, named Spirit. Dracula has the faithful minion by his side, Gabriel has the werewolf, Black, and so it's only fair that Ana has the unicorn! Well…Carl has nothing….

Loki's Servant: -hugs- There, see? You're loved! n.n; I'll won't throw you at him! Even if I did, he will be nice…I think. xD

Audrey: Does Dracula still like Ana? Hmm...can't tell. Read to find out.

Okay then, in the next chapter, it will be 'Ana and Dracula' scene…Well, nothing more than pg-13…even though I'm tempted to add some…I mean, the scene is just so fitting for those kinda things…-smirks- Oh and don't ever dare think of me as a pervert! I'm just open-minded, you hear? You can't blame me as well…Vampire's scene usually have those stuffs…when they seduced their prey to get their blood…In this case, Dracula will seduced Ana, change her and blah blah blah…There will be a scene on that, but I'm still pondering…

'Ana' will be written as 'Antonia' in the next chapter, but I'll use the short form 'Ant'…does it sounds weird? There's an 'ant' crawling about!


	20. Losing Faith

Chapter 20 Losing Faith

Dracula did not wait for an answer, but approached her. So, she was _The Princess_…The One that could bear his progeny alive…Fate could be so tricky sometimes…His ancient books did mentioned of her…Antonia. A myth and legend was all it wrote about, that on one specific day of a year she would be born and would took on a form of a human…blessed with a certain abilities. He smiled wryly at the thought of that…He had found her so easily…

To think that she was born into the Valerious family…It would be like killing two birds with one stone.

Ana whimpered as she felt his hand caressing her cheek, wiping the tears away. Now that he had found out her secret, she knows he would charm her, turn her then take her. She didn't know what to do, her guardian had just disappeared, telling her to resist him…But she failed on that and now she was utterly lost.

"There, there…Antonia." The count purred. He was kneeled down in front of her. "Don't be afraid…"He continued, as he pulled her up to her feet and into his icy embrace.

Ana whimpered once more as she saw his eyes changed, but she was weak, her faith was crashing down upon her…She did nothing even though she was conscious, even when Dracula brushed her hair away and tilted her head gently to one side, one hand placed on her shoulder, the others on her neck as he prepared to bite.

Dracula held back his head, mouth wide as his fangs extracted from their sheath, his eyes changed completely into horrific frosty blue. With a growl, he brought his head down, his mouth closed around her neck. Ana winced as the fangs met with her skin, piercing it, but she kept her silence…It was not the first time he bit her, she had long grew accustomed to the pain…silently.

The count gave out a gruesome sound as she drank from her, holding her tight against him, his eyes rolled back in ecstasy. A short moment later, Ana began struggling, whining as she felt his fangs sunk deeper in attempt to drain more of her blood.

"Stop your struggling…" The count growled as he held her even tighter, more possessive, leading her to a wall in which he pushed her against it.

"You…'re hurting…me…" Ana choked out as she looked desperately into his eyes. Dracula looked back at her, seeming to smile teasing with those dark orbs. He pulled away immediately, sliding his fangs out carefully, but kept his hold over her.

Those words…How his bridesused to purr at him seductively when he was rough in their lovemaking…His face grew cunning with motive just as he relished the thought of it…

For once, Ana was glad that he had his hold over her. She was dizzy from the loss of blood; her knees seemed to buckle under her weight. Her head drooped to one side as she tried her best to look at the count, for fear that he might try to feed her with his blood should she pass out.

"Y-you…are not going…to turn me…Are you?" She murmured drowsily as her eyes began to lose their focus.

"What do you think?" The count whispered charmingly as he placed a hand under her chin, lifting her head upright. He moved in and pressed his cold lips to hers.

"Y-yew ca-…Ana continued, her voice muffled by his lips, but she didn't know. All she knows was something cold against her lips and that she was going unconscious. Her eyes rolled back into her head as everything went black for her.

"…Such a sweet thing…" The count sighed animatedly as he caught her in his arms just as she was about to crumpled to the ground. Carrying her, he placed her on the black bed with a deep red silk cover over it, slightly crumpled from Ana's use.

Dracula looked at her longingly after he had placed her down. He must have her…Even though she was unconscious; she seemed to be sleeping rather peacefully, her breathing shallow, but otherwise fine.

Moving to sit right next to her, at the edge of the bed, the count brushed some stray locks of hair away from her face and lifted his right hand, the others rolling back the cuff of his fabric on his right, revealing his wrist. Giving just a glance down at Ana, he bit down upon his own wrist and brought his bleeding wrist down to Ana's mouth.

Her eyes fluttered opened almost immediately when his wrist touched her mouth. Her eyes flew to lock upon the Count's as soon as she tasted the blood. With a sharp gasp, both of her hands were upon his wrist, pushing them away as she turned her head away, mouth sealed so tightly that she could taste her own blood.

"Take it!" The count hissed his brows furrowed as he tried to force his bleeding wrist to her mouth. Ana kept her head turned, shaking her head desperately as her hands fought to keep his wrist away. Blood dripped everywhere as they each fought to gain what they wanted.

Irritated and annoyed, Dracula growled furiously and moved in on top of her, pinning her hands each at her side by his knees. One hand grabbed hold of her throat, forcing her head in position as the other brought the bleeding wrist to her mouth.

"G-get off!" Ana gasped and quickly shut her mouth tight when she saw that he was forcing her to drink from him again.

"Must I force you to open your mouth?" Dracula hissed impatiently, glaring at her icily.

Ana said nothing, but stared at him. She wouldn't risk it.

"Fine, have it your way…"

The count raised his hand that were placed upon her neck and brought it to her waist, pinching it so painfully than Ana cried out in pain, gasping. Dracula took his chance and stuffed his bleeding wrist over her mouth. The blood began flowing into her mouth, but Ana refused to drink it.

Dracula smiled slyly, with a knowing glint in those dark orbs of his. "Must I force you to drink as well Princess?"

Ana struggled in replied, but all she could do was to make a face at him as she was pinned by his weight, causing him to chuckle in amusement

With a smile, he leaned in with his wrist still over her mouth and licked the top of her lips, at the same time, the blood that flowed down his wrist as well, his eyes transfixed upon hers mockingly as he did so. Ana glared at him and was tempted to bit him in the wrist, but knowing that it could only cause more blood to flow, she abandoned the thought of it.

With his eyes still locked upon hers, he leaned back and brought his free hand, the left one slowly to her face, caressing it.

"What will happen next?" The count asked a soft and playful smirk appeared upon his lips as his hand slowly wandered next to her nose. Ana's eyes widened and she began her trashing, wild and furiously. It was all she could do…

Dracula however, watched, not at all affected. In fact, to him, nothing happened, it was mere a tiny movement of a mouse trying to get out of his grasp. Ana stopped, tired and too breathless to continue, his weight was almost crushing her. To make things worse, there was blood collected in her mouth, a wrist placed over her mouth, blocking the extra air that she needed.

Dracula moved his hand over to her nose then, and pinched it, sealing her only breath of life. Ana stared at Dracula, eyes widened even more if possible, her chest started to ache as her body demanded for more air, her vision started to have black patch in them, her head ache…so painfully it was. She wasn't going to die, not like this…

Desperately; she swallowed the pool of blood gathered in her mouth, taking a huge gasp of air at the same time. "Yes…Yes…You take a huge gulp of them…" The count whispered ever so softly.

The taste, metallic and cold filled her taste bud. She took another gasp of air, and another gulp of blood was swallowed, than seemed to flow like water into her mouth. Dracula kept his finger pinched over her nose and only released after he decided she had had enough. Her mouth continued to gasp for air when Dracula moved his wrist away; it was then her stomach that started to ache.

Ana winced, the feeling was awfully uncomfortable for her. She wanted so desperately Dracula off of her, her eyes changed and her canines grew as she snarled in discomfort, baring her fangs at him. Dracula saw it and smiled slyly, but moved off her quickly. As soon as he was off, her vampiric features were gone and she began rolling around on the bed, clutching her stomach in agony as she cried out in pain.

Dracula smiled and watched in contentment and interest, from a corner. He knew that the blood she drank was enough to change her completely, if not, at least a portion of her human self. Ana's cries stopped not long after and she remained motionless on the bed, not a sound was given out. Seeing this, the count made his way toward her and stared down at her, a delightful smile formed upon his lips.

The change was beginning to take place. There she laid eyes and mouth wide, hands sprawled out from her side, like a dead corpse. Slowly, her face paled a little as her auburn hair turned more to the black, becoming darker, longer and had some curls in them.

Her canines, becoming sharper and permanent. It would only elongated during feeding or when threatened. Her eyes had the slight color of silver behind those grey ones, just a tint. Her body was turned as well, becoming exquisite and voluptuous, not that she wasn't before.

Those lifeless eyes seemed to have life in them as her vision cleared a little, bringing Ana to gasp and cough as the owner of the eyes blinked.

"What…Wher-" Ana halted upon her words, she wasn't sure if she was speaking those, the voice sounded so odd, like a silver bell ringing next to her ears. Everything wasn't the same anymore…her vision, it looked so sharp, detailed and everything looked ethereal to her, it _fascinated_ her, even the fabric of the bed…

Dracula's smile was wiped off as he caught the sound of a heart beating in the room…It was abnormally slow, the beating of the heart…As if the heart ceased to stop…Ana was not changed completely…Just a half-blood…That was what his mind told him.

Snarling, he reached for her, grabbing her by the arm and ripped the sleeve away where the mark was, revealing it. His eyes narrowed in detest as he saw the mark was still there, even though it had faded a little.

His gaze flicked to Ana and saw that she was staring at him, like a lost child. His anger left him at the sight of it and released her gently, bringing both of his hands to be placed each on her warm cheeks. Ana had no idea who or what he was, what she was doing here, to be specific, she knew nothing that had happened, but she knew he was her master…Count Vladislaus Dragulia. And she was attracted to him, his _charm_.

Her eyes looked into his soulfully and Dracula inclined his head a little, whispering, "Do you know who I am?"

Ana nodded a little. "Lord Dracula." She replied in a low voice as well.

The count smiled at this and took her hands in his. "Do you know who Gabriel is?"

The name Gabriel, it sounded so familiar. Ana winced and held her head as pain struck her mind.

"There, there…Don't force yourself child." The count cooed, taking her hands in his once again.

The princess looked at him fondly, her head tilted. With a tiny smile, she opened her mouth, showing her canines that were sharp. "I'm hungry…Count."

"What do you want child?" The count asked, wanting to know whether she _knew._

* * *

Gabriel barely made his way up to the second floor when he saw even more of those creepy things scrambling about, searching the rooms. Ah, it will make things easier for me…Gabriel though as he hid himself in a dark corner and made his way up to the second floor when the creatures were gone. 

On the second floor, there were those creatures as well, but he decided to stop by where Ana room was. He looked about and slipped in when he made sure that the creature was not going to make another round back here. Inside, he saw that thing were as it was, when he went to pay a little 'visit' to Ana. However, something caught his eyes. Curiously, he walked over to the shiny item that glittered in the moonlight.

He bended down and picked it up. It was the crucifix chain that he had given her…Ana's in trouble! Was what his mind told him as he quickly pocketed it and hurried up to the next floor, skipping each floor that had been searched by the creatures.

Something seemed to call out for him in his mind…A distress call; almost mentally, it lasted for a few second, going weaker and softer until it died down. No…couldn't be…Ana. No, no…Ana couldn't be change…Gabriel seemed to know where to go then. On the highest floor of the castle, near a bend, his mind told him, a shortcut near his left where he stood. Gabriel turned and saw nothing, but a wall. However, his hands seemed to know what to do, they reached out and touched the wall in a circle motion. The wall disappeared and revealed a small narrow dark room, a glowing red circle in the dark.

Gabriel walked over to it and stood on it. Red light embraced him and he was teleported to the highest level.

* * *

"Mmm…" Ana emitted a sound as she closed her eyes, her head held up as her nose sniffed the air. When she opened her eyes, Dracula could see the familiar glint…the glint of bloodlust. 

Smiling rather coyly, she moved her face up till she was inches away from his and whispered dreamily. "Deep red blood…I could smell them somewhere around here…"

"Come here child…" The count said and pulled her close to him, placing her head on his shoulder, next to his neck.

Ana licked his neck involuntary and stared at it, as if was a strange object; the scent of blood seemed to call out to her, infatuatesher.But she knew it would only enrage her master…She would need to seek permission first.

A low deep chuckle broke her thoughts as the count pushed her head gently against his neck and purred. "Drink if you must…"

As soon as the command was given, Ana grabbed hold of his neck, bared her fangs and sunk down. Her teeth torn at the flesh around the neck and drank greedily, enjoying the bitter sweet metallic taste coursed down her throat. Dracula growled in delectation.

Ana's head began throbbing madly as memories of his past flooded her mind…Celeste, Gabriel, Black, and she, the warrior like lady, determined and strong…Flashbacks of her past began to engulf her and she cried out, screaming as she tore herself away from him, her eyes clutched shut as her hands went to frantically pull herhair, as if it would ease the pain. She got up and ran over to the floor, screaming, shrilling, screeching as she danced wildly about, hand flailing insanely out about as she ran around and around, screaming non stop…

Dracula watched in dismay, one hand over his bleeding neck that Ana had so unmercifully tore her fangs out. He shouldn't have fed her with his blood…His memories, why didn't he thought of it earlier on? He cursed under his breathe in Romanian and went over to Ana whom was curled up on the ground, exhausted from the screaming and running, but afraid at the same time. She remembered who she was…And _everything_ that had happened…

"Ana?" The count whispered, using the name that she was given in the first place, hoping she would forget that he didn't know her secret. Ana turned over onto her back and stared up numbly. The count wore a tiny smile and bended down. "How're you feeling?"

Ana continued to stare dully into his eyes, she opened her mouth a little, but no words came from them. Her hand reached out for him, but fell halfway back onto the ground.

-

_As I walk alone_

_Paralyzed and frozen_

_Weakened by the fact_

_It is the life that I have chosen_

_This is life that I believed in_

_Sentences me without mercy_

_Staring down the depths_

_Of the mind once again_

_Regret this way of living_

_Retrospectives in the end_

_Losing faith in heaven_

_Now conform to hell_

_Blindfolds of romance_

_This pain I can not bear_

_-_

* * *

A/n: Hey. Happy New Year! Oh and…the italic words are lyrics for Arch Enemy 'Losing Faith'. Never heard of their songs though…I just came across their lyrics…almost all of their songs are dark and gothic…Hmm, like Evanescence. Oh well, review!! 'Ana' will still be written as 'Ana', but do know that she is also 'Antonia'.

_the Widow Dracula_: Hey, thanks. Um…I decided to stick to 'Ana', because it sounds and looks weird…You'll like Carl to have something? No donkey or mule though, doesn't fit in…If you can suggest something…decent, I'll add in. as for the kissing…Eh…I'll think about it first. Savvy? Oh, and don't be disappointed if Drac's not in character in the chapter…It's long by the way and so, my mind tends to wander…and ache. Even as I type this, my mind is aching…

_Audrey_: What can I say? He wants her! For his own selfish purpose and reason of course. But don't worry, it will change.

_Devonshirelass_: Updated! I wonder if you have imagined any of those I wrote… It is predictable?

_punk rock prinsses_: Hey! Remember me? You should, I emailed you before . So how's your story? You didn't update…Well, feel free to email me if you have any problem in your story plot or stuffs.

_Loki's Servant_: Don't you poke me with that sticks, it hurts! –grabs hold of it and threw it- There, dispose of it.'The Phantom of the Opera'! Oh, yes, I will watch it. But I would like to wait for the DVD…I could watch it again and again in this way. Better than spending money to watch once in the cinema… Oh…and Phantom is with you? Ah…Dracula don't mind, I guess. –looks at Dracy- Right Dracy? –gets snarled in reply- Umm…what? Don't know what happened…I think the stick poked him in the eye…Oops.


	21. Of Merry clouds and Forlorn whispers

Chapter 21 Of merry clouds and forlorn whispers

The skies began to glow a crimson purple as the sun made her way up across the horizon, her rays peeked through the leaves of the trees in the forest, casting a glaring shower of light as Celeste and Carl hurried through the maze of forest, hoping to find their way out and into the city of Rome.

"Carl…" Celeste voice cried out in a short whisper behind as Carl was stopped by a sudden jerking movement, his body unable to advance forward, for his hand was pulled back. He turned with a frown and saw Celeste sitting on the ground, her hand still linked with his. "I'm too tried to continue…"

"We're going to reach the town soon Celeste, we can't stop here, not in this forest…" Carl said, jerking his hand. "C'mon, we must go before any creature find us…"

"It's going to be dawn soon…" She replied lazily, still refusing to move an inch. "No creature will find us…Besides, I'm too tired to walk, and you're not that heartless, or are you?"

Carl sighed and looked about briefly. "Oh…So should I piggyback you then?" He asked his eyes fixed upon her.

A tiny smile creep up to her smile and she nodded. "Yes, I would like that." Saying it, she jumped up in a childish manner and waited.

Carl sighed again and looked at her with a smile. He turned and bent down so she could climb onto his back. Carl held her firmly as she wrapped her arms gingerly around Carl's neck and stood up slowly, blushing a little at the close contact with Celeste.

"Oh…Why is your face all red Carl?" Celeste asked curiously as she peered closely at his face, making it look as if she was going to kiss him. It was not a tease. She didn't know Carl had a crush on her.

"I…" Carl blushed even more as he saw her face was that close to his and quickly turned away, trying to get his face as far away as possible, hiding her blush.

"Oh!" Celeste exclaimed as she figured out what was happening and giggled as she placed her head on the other side, peering at his face once again. "Carl…You're blushing…" She teased, having known that he have a crush on her.

Aww…It was so sweet, she though to herself. (A/n: Who agree to this statement? –shifty gaze-)

"I-I…" Carl stuttered and picked up his pace, walking faster. "Hey…What's the hurry?" Celeste asked as she gave a yelp and held onto him tighter.

Carl continued on his walking, blushing madly all the times, ignoring those teasing questions that Celeste asked. After a few minutes, about ten minutes or so, they reached the town. Carl set Celeste down and looked down the ground embarrassed, twiddling his thumbs over his joined fingers.

"Well…Do you?" Celeste probed, smiling.

Do you have a crush on me Carl? Was what she asked during the trip. His ears burned from embarrassment as she recalled those words, her teasing giggles when he almost lost his balance upon hearing those words. Slowly, he looked up and met her eyes. "I…" he began in a shaky voice as he tried to regain his composure.

Before he could answer, Celeste grinned and flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around her neck, at the same time placing a kiss on his lips. "I know you do!" She squealed, watching him as he blushed even more.

After a moment, Celeste calmed down and looked at him with a hint of fear. "What's wrong…Carl?" She asked when she saw that Carl was no longer blushing but staring out in the distance.

"But you like Gabriel, don't you?" He whispered, looking deeply into her eyes. "I saw the way you kissed him…"

Celeste gave a frown but grinned. "Are you jealous Carl? Gabriel and I are only friends…"

Carl said nothing and his eyes wandered away.

"Carl?"

Carl's eyes went to fall upon hers and he smiled, almost sadly and softly. "I love you Celeste…" He whispered.

Celeste's eyes widened with surprise, she didn't know those words would be coming from him…Not out of a sudden…He didn't even kissed her. How could he say he love her?

As if reading her thoughts, Carl bended his head and kissed her. Celeste looked at him with a slight tilt from her head and grinned as he pulled away.

"Hmm…Not a bad kisser…" She mused out loud playfully as she pretended to ponder deeply on it, watching Carl's reaction from the corner of her eye.

Carl wore a smile on his face and held her by the waist. "For you, I'll try my best in _anything_…"

Celeste gave a smirk and shot him a playful dirty look. "What do you mean by 'anything'?"

"Anything," he replied, shrugging slightly, not catching what she meant.

"Oh, you're so naïve Carl…" Celeste sighed but was delighted to have him around. She loved him as well, and to show it, she leaned up once again and kissed him. Carl kissed her back but later stopped and his eyes kept wandering nervously about.

Celeste saw it and broke the kiss, giving him a puzzled look. "What?" She turned around and saw lots of people gathered there, watching them. Some gave her a nod while some smiled.

Celeste turned back quickly, blushing madly. "Carl…I think you're not naïve, after all." Carl met her gaze with a slight blush and pulled her away from the crowd. "Let's go back to the house where we're supposed to wait for Gabriel."

(A/n: Okay, the Carl and Celeste's scene's over. I hope at least someone will be happy that I do this scene Next, on to Ana and Dracula scene!)

* * *

"Ana?" The count called out, and gently scooped her up when she didn't respond. He placed her back on the bed and stood wondering on what to do next. 

Ana stirred and moaned on the bed not long after she was placed. The count sat on the side and caressed her forehead gently as she watched Ana toss and turn about. Slowly, her eyes opened and they moved about, scanning the area. Dracula smiled at this and leaned in, causing Ana to flinch and shrunk back upon seeing him.

"Shh…" The count cooed, still stroking her forehead.

Ana's gaze wandered about till they rested upon the count's dark gaze. "W-what have you done?" She murmured weakly.

"Ah, I see that you remember everything now…" The count stated, refusing to answer her.

"Tell me what have you done Count!" Ana growled as she jerked up right at her sudden outburst of anger, only to be held pinned by him.

"Tell me!" She spat and bit herself accidentally by her sharp canines. She yelped and fears began to show in her eyes as she saw the count grinning darkly at her.

"Still need someone to tell you…Ana?"

She returned his look with a glare, but they softened to a frightened and lost one.

"Tsk, tsk… Accommodate to my favors and you shall be freed, Ana. Or I will have to force you." The count spoke, eyeing her with interest, at the same time, wondering if she would fall for his 'trick'.

Ana sat up and began to move away from the bed, but Dracula stopped her. "So what will it be?"

"Neither." Ana spat and threw his hands away from her wrists. She quickly scrambled off the bed and stood up; running toward the wall that she knew had the hidden door.

A hiss followed as she ran and when she was about to touch the wall, Dracula materialized in front of her. Ana halted, thanking God that she didn't crash into him. She took a step back and stared defiantly at the count. "You want me to oblige to your wishes?"

Dracula smiled and gave a nod. "Correct."

Ana snorted. "What favors?" She had known that it was either making her his bride or to bear his damned children. Or perhaps both.

Dracula wore a grim smile and his eyes contained an eerie glint. "There's only one: Bear my children."

Ana smiled and looked at him innocently. Bear his children? Did he really think she would do that? However, being the impish princess, she asked, "What can I benefit from?"

"You won't be hurt…much." Dracula replied calmly, somehow sensing something weird going on.

"Hmm…" Ana faked a pondered. Her mischievous eyes seemed to dance about as she looked at the count. "All right then," she sighed dramatically. "I'll accommodate to that."

The count raised a brow, but a smile spread over his lips and he gestured to the bed. "Go on."

_Ahh!_ What have I gotten myself into? Ana thought to herself as she walked slowly to the bed. She heard the count's soft footsteps from behind. She turned briefly and noticed the count following her with lust glistering in those eyes, almost like a hungry animal prowling after her, as if she was like an animal herself, luring him to mate with her. It sickened her greatly at the thought of that.

She shivered and cursed under her breath, stopping upon reaching the side of the bed and she couldn't help but shivered once again when she felt his possessive hands touching her shoulder, gently sliding down to her arms. The thin material did little to protect her from his icy touch.

"Mmm…Are you nervous Antonia?" The count purred huskily, nibbling on her earlobe. Ana tried her best not to flinch and her eyes began scanning the room, working on the plan to escape.

"Thinking about escaping? I will give up if I were you Antonia and submit." The count murmured and flung her to the bed. Ana gasped while Dracula grinned insanely and straddled her.

"We will have thousands of beautiful children Antonia!" Dracula hissed fiercely. "To be born…_alive_ into this very world that reeks of filthy humans…"

"But…" His voice lowered into a deadly whisper as he pinned both her wrists and leaned in, his lips caressing the skin of her neck. "We shall rid this world of those fools together, and you will be my queen, Antonia…"

Ana stared at him incredulously. Rid the world of humans? How're the vampires going to survive then?

"Don't worry Antonia…" Came the count's deep mesmerizing voice as he moved his lips to her chin. "Humans, of course will be needed. We will keep a necessary amount of them in the dungeon and breed them like animals…You understand, no?" His lips moved to the corner of hers and he gave a lick.

"No!" Ana screamed, having heard what he had just said. "No! You can't do that!" She struggled against him, but the count closed his eyes and purred.

"_Antonia_…" He drawled in a singsong voice. When he opened his eyes, Ana noticed they changed completely. His eyes were like a dark orbs, but his iris were an ice blue.

Horrified, she screamed once again, but a low growl stopped her. She tensed as Dracula licked her neck.

"Don't resist Antonia…You will only get…hurt." Dracula cooed and began unbuttoning her clothes with one hand slowly.

"No…" Ana murmured, even though one of her hands was free, she knew it was hopeless for her body was pinned.

Dracula paused in the process and looked at her slyly. "Would you like to just skip this _boring_ process, my dear?"

"N-no!" Ana took a sharp intake of breathe and with the free hand, clutched her clothes, for fear that he might do some 'disappearing' act.

Dracula chuckled deeply. "Hmm…Untainted blood, sweet and innocent, perfect. Just the way I like it." He mused aloud and his hand continued their work. Ana began to ponder on his words, on what he meant. (A/n: I know, it seems unreasonable for Ana to ponder at that critical moment…Just think of it as Dracula charming her with his words.)

The count took this distraction and managed to unbutton her clothes more than halfway through, revealing quite a fair amount of flesh. His eyes began to fill with lusts once again-of both kinds-as they scanned her body.

Snapping out from her stupor, Ana's eyes widened and she slapped him. Dracula growled at the force that sent his head in one direction and turned back to look at Ana, whose hands were gripping her clothes tightly together.

"Well, well…I see that you're resisting me Antonia. Such a fool…" Dracula hissed, pure malice in his eyes. "Such a fool…"

-

* * *

-

A/n: Chapter 21 completed! Yay! The title is sooo hard to decide, knowing that I have two plots going on. In the next chapter, there will be an attempted rape…Yes, really. Rape. What? It's ooc for Dracula? Well, who cares? I mean, his emotions had been somehow rekindled…So okay then. It's settled. Lalalala…

Oh by the way, I was just kidding! Hahaha! You should see the look on your face! It's priceless! Or was it? –shrugs- Anyway, no attempted rape or stuffs. I don't know, it depends on the feedback from the reviewers! Just tell me what you think!

Loki's Servant: Yes, I understand. Killing us with homework….. . I hate homework…Anyway; I hope you'll keep the phantom to yourself, because I wouldn't like him to cause chaos in my story…For example, Dracula vs. Phantom. (That wouldn't happen by the way.) I hope you enjoy this chapter!

the Widow Dracula: I know you're not. n.n But the way you reviewed made me thinks you're. You know the review when you say that Carl should have a donkey or mule or whatever? Yup. Okay…Now, I hope you're glad that Carl is with Celeste. Don't blame me if I didn't do the scene well enough…I dislike fluffy-ness. xD

Countess Alana: I decided to change the ending because…I decided to. Make sense? No? Okay, okay…I like my story to be twisted and entwined, to be unpredictable. But so far, I think most of it was predictable…

Now…Review and I'll post the next chapter! I'm addicted to reviews like chocolate! More reviews! If not in the next chapter, I'll write in extreme ooc-ness for each and every character that I guarantee you'll puke, gag or curse or all! Mwhahahahaha!...Ahahaha! Joking! I'm not that evil! But you don't know what will I do next if I don't get enough reviews for my craving…Yes; I crave for reviews…Horrified? Well, at least I don't crave for blood…


	22. Art of an adversary

Chapter22 Art of an adversary

(Warning for attempted rape or rape... Okay then, you have been warned, read it at your own risk. )

"I-…" Ana faltered when she saw the count's fangs elongated, he gave a soft growl and pressed her wrists firmly against the soft fabric of the bed, leaning against her.

_Gabriel…!_ Ana's mind cried out frantically as she wriggled (a/n: I don't know why, but the word 'wriggle' makes me laugh whatever I come across them.) beneath him. "Don't be such a fool, Antonia. Gabriel won't be able to save you; even if he did…it will be _way_ too late…" Dracula growled, his icy breath vibrating near her ear.

'Besides…" the count continued and paused to nibble at her earlobe once again. "I'm skilled in a…certain art. You won't be able to resist me…" Dracula purred when Ana struggled in vain…obviously giving him some pleasure when she did so.

"W-what…" Ana panted, beads of sweat starting to form at her forehead…The room was stuffy…enclosed, making her breath hard with difficulties. "…a-art?" She asked frustrated at how the count was treating it as if it was a game to him and turned her head furiously away when Dracula attempted to lick her jaw.

The count laughed dryly when she refused him…She would learn, but for now, he would have his fun first.

"What art my dear?" he asked, faking obliviousness. Ana's breathing came in short labored gasping now; her clouded mind almost making her blind and vulnerable to the beast. She turned her head back, thinking it could ease some of her pain, but instead, Dracula took this chance and crashed his cold lips towards her, almost furiously, in a way that was done purposely to madden her.

Ana groaned, too weak to break free but in spite of that, tried to turn her head away, but the count's hands gripped her head in position, and by doing so, freed her hands, in which they attempted to pry his grips. Dracula smiled; amused by such a weak attempt she was displaying and leaned even closer before whispering the answer that she wanted, "The art of Seduction…"

The count then kissed her with such fervor that he was bruising her lips, causing them to bleed and become swollen. Ana whined and tried to push he away with those weak and feeble hands, but it only irritated the count.

Her lips was going numb, and she could taste the coppery taste in her mouth, the count gave another low growl and flicked his cold (a/n: I will like to add 'dead' as well…but it sounded so…gross. ) tongue into her mouth after he decided that he was done with the biting of her lips.

The princess groaned in frustration at how helpless she was and moaned partially in pleasure and partially in pain. Dracula began growling constantly, it was low and soft as he violated her. His fangs, every now and then, bite at her lips, while his tongue explored her mouth harshly. Ana didn't respond, but closed her eyes shut, wishing that it was all a dream and it wasn't true. But it was true…It was happening to her, she was being…raped by this…soulless creature. A creature that had a vile beast reclined deep within him. A beast that was feared by many others…yet Ana knew that the Count feared that beast too.

All he needed was someone to control that beast, to tame him well and he would be free from the devil's will. And to do that, he would have to seek a mortal woman with a will so strong that she dares to challenge and defy him. At first, he thought of her to be Verona, but he found someone with a much stronger will, Antonia.

"Antonia…Be my queen." The count purred, licking her neck. "I know you can't refuse me…at least not forever. You longed for me, do you not Antonia?" He continued, persuading her with his charming charisma.

Ana gave a sigh and closed her eyes once again, indulging herself with his chilly touch, looking almost contented. Dracula slowly inched closer to her, whispering, "Yes, yes…That's it Antonia…Give in, don't fight the urge…"

When Ana did nothing as Dracula nibbled at her earlobe, but groaned at his touch, the count knew she had already given in. Gently, he slipped his tongue into her mouth and she responded by brushing hers against his and purring. Dracula broke the kiss after a few minutes and proceed to take her upper portion of the clothes off.

(A/n: Now. I would not like my main character to be _really_ raped by Dracula…)

Her chest slowly became in display as Dracula began to slip the blouse off her arms, but halfway through…He heard a loud thud and someone entered the room by the hidden door. A shout came from the person, a masculine voice, followed by a sharp pain at the back of his shoulder.

Dracula gave a growl and turned to pull the arrow that was embedded deep in his shoulder. His eyes slowly wandered to fix upon the figure as he tossed the arrow aside effortlessly. Dracula regarded the figure with interest and smirked when he realized that it was none other that the hunter, Gabriel.

"Why Gabriel…How nice of you to drop by…" Dracula said his eyes narrowed slyly.

Gabriel looked over Dracula and caught a brief sight of Ana's semi nude form, unconscious and laying on the bed.

"What've you done?" Gabriel demanded, looking back to the count with narrowed eyes as well.

The count's smirk grew and he stood up, giving the hunter a full view of the princess.

"What did you think I was doing Gabriel?" Dracula asked, raising a brow at Gabriel who was looking at Ana. Gabriel frowned and focused his gaze upon Dracula; he was making his way towards him, hands folded behind his back regally.

"Tell me Gabriel…" The count continued and began to stroll in a circle around the hunter, eyes closed. "Must you always destroy what I have?"

Gabriel studied the count with cautious, turning every now and then to face him as he circled him, determined not to let him out of his sight. "It's my job to vanquish evil, especially one as evil as you." He said, and raised his tojo blades in defend.

"Oh! Is that it?" The count laughed and his eyes flew opened immediately. He turned suddenly to face him. With a grim smile, the count gestured to Ana, "Why don't you kill her then?"

Gabriel looked over to Ana and his face grew rigid. "I sense no evil in her," he replied, looking back to the Count who was smirking at him.

"No evil?" The count whispered, eyeing him with amusement. "Oh, you and your excuses Gabriel..." he continued, and resumed his pacing.

"Do you have any idea how important she is to me?" Dracula cast a glance toward Gabriel, and saw doubts in his eyes. "You don't?"

"I have no intention in knowing your plan Dracula." The hunter replied solemnly. _Ana…what powers could she had It was like a gamble to him…Should he trust Dracula and finish her off or should he save her? _

"Gabriel…Gabriel…" Dracula teased, and stopped to look at him cunningly. "Kill her, and everything _will_ turn out fine…" The count said, and a thin smile played across his lips.

When Gabriel said nothing, but to stare blankly at the ground, Dracula's smile widely and stepped in dangerously close. "If you don't kill her, I will make her mine Gabriel…And I'm sure you wouldn't like that…" The count whispered to his ear, at the same time, his eyes were focused upon the pulse at his neck.

Gabriel blinked and suddenly knew what he was doing. With a grunt, he quickly took out a long silver stake and plunge it deeply into his chest, where his heart should be.

The count growled lowly, mixed with gasping and wincing as he slowly sunk to the ground. Gabriel twisted the stake cruelly, forcing Dracula down quickly as he stared at him with widened eyes. The count sunk to his knees, but Gabriel continued to push the stake so brutally that the end sticked out from behind. Dracula gasped breathlessly and quivering uncontrollably.

"I would rather kill you." Gabriel said coldly and released the grip he had over the stake and watched as the count groaned gruesomely, his hands crawling at the stake, trying to get a hold of the stake despite the pain.

The count succeeded, and with a loud screeching cry, pulled the stake out and flung it aside with hatred. He rose on his feet, one hand placed over the wound and glared at Gabriel whom simply stared at him with surprise.

H-how…How can he survive that? The stake had been coated with werewolf venom and silver, Gabriel thought to himself, bemused.

"Gabriel." The count began calmly as he dusted off the dusts on his clothes, "I hate it when you do that."

Gabriel remained mute and his mind was already starting to think of another plan.

"You don't learn, do you? I am an _immortal,_ nothing can harm me Gabriel. Do you expect the Devil to send me back here with the same weakness in me?" Dracula snapped, irritated by how naïve Gabriel could be…Always trusting what the Order had told him…

The order…how Dracula detested them…It was them that caused him to become what he was now. He growled softly at the thought of that and narrowed his eyes as he regarded Gabriel once again.

"Gabriel…Do you remember what I had said to you three years ago?" Dracula asked suddenly, a smile over his charming features as he watched Gabriel frown and back away from him.

"About us being friends, partners and brothers…Do you want to know about your past Gabriel?" Dracula continued and advanced towards him. The hunter backed into a wall and stood there, trapped as the count slowly strolled over to him, leaving a few decent space between them.

"Do you?" The count questioned, raising a brow. When Gabriel didn't reply, the count laughed and backed away. "Alright, silence means consent," the count moved away from him and sat on a grand chair in a corner that had not been there before.

Gabriel watched him even though he couldn't tell where the count went, but remained where he was. A cold chuckle followed as Dracula adjusted himself comfortably in the chair and watched the hunter. "Gabriel…" he drawled. A clap of his hands, and the door behind Gabriel disappeared into the wall, sealing him together with the vampire in darkness.

"Dracula!" Gabriel hissed as his eyes darted about in the darkness. "Relax, my old friend…" The count voice came soothingly as he clapped his hands once. Several candlelight flickered on and began hovering along the wall in a lazy manner, creating shadows that danced about, hiding from wall to wall as the black candles spun and moved.

-

* * *

-

A/n: Finally I'm _willing_ to update. Sorry for the loooong wait! For the next chapter it will be filled with….dialogues and more dialogues. It might be boring, but please bear with me; I promise it will get better in the process. No 'respond to the reviews' thingy...I'm busy. But if you _must _get _and_/or_ want_ a respond for some unknown reasons...then drop me a mail at the 'deathlordofdoom' thingy (check the profile for the address)

By the way, I've created a quiz at the link is at my profile-not much stuffs up there eh? Oh…and I've just noticed…What's up with the changing of the pen name? It seems to me that during the Chinese New year, most people decided to change their pen name… o.O Perhaps I need to change mine too…

One last thing...Has anyone read 'Third time is the charm'? If you do, tell me...honestly, how do you find the story so far?

As for now….Please review! Those who review will receive a…living dead doll. –smirks- No? You don't like it? There is nothing left besides that…maybe a cookie? A half-eaten cookie?


	23. Tortured Souls

Chapter 23 Tortured souls

A/n: Hey! Sorry for the awfully long wait. Okay, I know I got some explanation to do…But just read first okay? I'm sure you wouldn't want me to start talking when you can read the chapter that you have been waiting for all eternity. xD

* * *

"Now…" Dracula began, and gestured to another grand chair not far from Gabriel. 

"Would you like to have a sit Gabriel? I wouldn't like to have you complain about me being a very inconsiderate host now would we?"

Gabriel did as he was told which earned a smile from the count.

"During those years…You worked for the Order of the Dragon, for my father, to help protect the Roman Catholic from the Turks. You and I were well known by others…We fought countless battle and won…most of the time. From partners, we grew to become brothers…And it became a legend for others." Dracula paused from his monotone speech and his gaze began drifting toward Ana. Gabriel frowned and narrowed his eyes, but Dracula continued soon after.

"Love was forbidden in the order…But I had my eyes set on a woman…"

Gabriel guessed it to be Verona. After all, it was she who is his wife; the other two are like…concubines.

"Correct, it was she. My father found out and he ordered someone to kill her."

Gabriel remained silence, speechless, as his mind throbbed painfully when he tried to recall the incidents which had happened centuries ago.

The count laughed. "No, no…It was not you. I found out that it was one of my father's most trusted men and I killed him. I tried to resurrect my love then…and I succeeded. Verona came back to me as an undead, a vampire. I decided to married her having lost her once with the Devil as my witness. No one knows about it, my wife, as I brought her live unconscious human to her place each night…But alas, news of disappearing villagers reached my father and somehow, news of I feeding the damned creature was known. Furiously, he ordered someone to kill my wife and me. And can you guess who was it, Gabriel?" Dracula asked.

Gabriel closed his eyes as memories of his past all came back to him like a flash.

A cold metallic laughed sounded throughout the room again. "Yes…It was you, Gabriel. You killed me."

"Beside the man that I had killed, you were also my father's most trusted man. So it was not a surprise that he chose you to kill me….You came to me with a sword in your hand, and impaled me with it when I was unaware…" Dracula almost hissed at the word 'impaled', his gaze turned dark blue.

"You kept apologizing to me when I was dying…You saw me in my own pool of blood and kept uttering the same word over and over again. "

Dracula smiled as his tone lowered. "I pity you Gabriel…To live with the fact that you have just killed your friend. But I didn't die; I wouldn't, not after seeing what you have done to me in my dying state. You tried to take my ring off…As proof that you have killed me perhaps? The ring didn't come off that easily, and you- you took a dagger and cut my ring finger off. You didn't even spare me when I was dying Gabriel. And so with my last breath, I made a pact with the devil, my ability to feel for immortality and power…I rose and became known as the Devil's son-fearless, powerful…and vicious. Even Verona is afraid of me…"

Gabriel stared hard at him, comprehending his words as he wondered if he could trust what he had just heard. But it all made sense. Even so, how did he managed to live this long?

"Ah…You're granted immortality Gabriel but you serve God where else I don't…." his words trailed off as he clicked his tongue rather thoughtfully. His eyes darkened before he continued on, hissing, "Serve anybody. Not even the Devil…"

He quickly regained his composure and smiled grimly. "After my death, you resigned from the Order of the Dragon and wandered about for days and nights, wandering aimlessly… Upon my resurrection and Verona's, I returned to my mortal father for revenge, but he seemed to foreseen my return and managed to banished the both of us to an icy cold castle of no return…It was then my father, the devil, granted our kind wings to rid the earth of you foolish humans…From that night onward, I was there…watching you from the lofty structures during the night, mocking at the pitiful sight of you. It was my greatest satisfaction…to watch over you as you writher and moan over my death even though I was granted a new life."

"But I was betrayed by my own sight…On a particular night, it was pouring heavily but I watched you as usual, like a dark guardian angel, savoring your tortured soul instead of relieving.

Thunders rumbled and there, I saw what I had been waiting for…your death. Lighting struck you and you gave a mournful cry for my name before you collapsed, dead. I've to admit…It was an easy death…But I left soon after, thinking you were dead."

He paused and smirked at Gabriel, "You didn't die that easily though…You lived and found your way back up the stairs of the Order. Pathetic. And you didn't even know about your past…"

The count began pacing in front of Gabriel, grinning as he sudden stopped in his pace to face him. "I assume God had allowed you to live yet forget your past as a penalty of your sins and to become His left hand in vanquishing the Earth of evil? It must be such a burden…to be the left hand of God…"

Gabriel closed his eyes in defeat when all memories rushed back to him. He remembered grasping a blood stained sword in his hands and saw Dracula kneeling before him with blood pouring out from his wound which he had impaled him. Coldly, he drew the sword out from his body and watched as his friend coughed out blood and fell back to the ground, moaning.

Those sordid memories began to haunt him, devouring him from within; eating at his inner soul as he slowly let his guard down, trapped in his own world of torment. Dracula, however, watched with interest. That was where he wanted him to be…tormented by his past. True, Gabriel did say that it is better to know nothing from his past. And by saying that, it became his weakness.

Smiling smugly, the count strolled casually towards the fallen monster hunter and pulled him up with a firm hold of his throat. He gave a snicker before pinning him against a wall. "Let me free you from your burden Gabriel," he growled softly as his fangs started to elongate.

He leaned close to his neck; his fangs touched his skin briefly and he exerted more pressure. But all he managed was to taste a small amount of blood that was caused by the pin marks before an arrow whizzed passed his face. His agility was quick, and he flung Gabriel aside, but the arrow was quicker and it managed to inflict a long wound that ran across his face.

He growled softly as he slowly turned to meet the intruder. A hiss emitted from him when he saw…a girl standing in front of the door which she had so cleverly figured out how to open. Not just an ordinary girl… "Hmm…" he smirked as he brought a hand up to wipe the blood away his face and tasted it. Sweet and bitter. Not bad. The wound healed not long after he had wiped the blood away.

"Fancy meeting you here…" The count began and took a step forward before he raised an eyebrow and continued, whispering. "Celeste."

Celeste stood her ground as the count approached her. She lowered the crossbow and stared at him warily. "Let Gabriel and Ana go, "she growled.

He snorted softly in respond and threw his arms up. "They're free to go…" his face darkened sinisterly. "If you're able to get them out from my grasp…" Saying that, he vanished before her.

"What…?" Celeste looked about her, not believing what she had just seen. Dracula disappeared? Still, she knew it was a trap, one way or another. He said to get them out from his grasp, didn't him? He would be still be somewhere around…here-

"Hello darling…" A cold mesmerizing voice appeared close to her ear and she gasped when the count appeared behind her and locked her with a pair of strong arms that went around her waist. Her weapon fell to the ground and she stared after it hopelessly. There she was, held captive by the enemy and harmless.

"You've lost Celeste…" The count whispered to her. "I've given you time to free your…friends from my grasp but you failed to do it…" Celeste screamed in anger at the thought of being fooled but was silence quickly when the count laughed and kissed her neck hungrily.

"You are foolish enough to challenge me Celeste…But I like it," he murmured, ignoring her struggle as he continued on. "Besides Ana, I would like to have you as my bride as well…Both of you certainly would be useful to me…"

* * *

A/n: Now this is what happened: I had this chapter typed out long ago, before my March tests and I've decided to upload it after the test. But alas…Guess what happened? The data is gone! I saved it in a disk and it wouldn't allow me to open it! And my May examination is coming up so I took most of the month of April to study and revise instead of trying to re-type the chapter. I'm not in the mood anyway… 

And that's that. But I've learnt one lesson which I paid deadly for…Never save your data in your disk, if you do; at least have a backup in your pc. Don't just save them all in one place. I've heard of others that had this happened to them, but never thought it would happen to me as well…

Anyhow, the last part (the Celeste and Dracula scene) of the chapter did not turn out the same as the one I had written. I've changed several parts because I felt like it. What I had written was Carl accompanied Celeste to the castle and together they tried to rescue Ana and Gabriel. But I decided this is kinda…interesting instead. Alright, review please!


	24. Hunger

Chapter 24 Hunger

_What? _Have she heard him wrong?

"No…" a soft murmur emitted from her almost unknowingly as Celeste stared up into the face of Dracula. He cannot do this to her, could he? She would not want to be _his _bride and she was certain neither Ana would either.

"Wouldn't you like this?" The count purred softly from behind her and placed one hand on her right shoulder, his darkly amused gaze upon his own hand as he slowly slipped the sleeve off her shoulder. Celeste gave a soft gasp and tried to prevent him from continuing, but alas, she was still trapped in his deadly lock.

"Don't do this…" she whispered to him pleadingly, her voice shaking from the fear which began to overtake her. _"Please…"_

Celeste closed her eyes tightly when she felt him place his hand on the other shoulder. His cold fingers gently caressed her neck before moving to her sleeve and her breathing hitched. He leaned in close to her neck. Again, icy cold breathe caressed her skin, assaulting her senses as she forced herself to remain in a decent state of mind.

_His charm is powerful indeed…_

Trailing tiny kisses down her neck, he slipped the sleeve off her left shoulder and the clothes dropped a little, baring her collarbone and the enticing neck to him. How wonderfully smooth it is as he ran a finger pass her neck. Smiling softly to himself, he leaned in once again to lick the nape of her neck. Celeste, being somewhat hypnotized, leaned back against him, her head resting against his shoulder as the count kept his hold on her.

One of his hands moved to her side and they went to touch her warm skin beneath the clothes, tugging at the clothes briefly at the same time to remove them. Celeste groaned and moaned softly when his fingers ran across her abdomen. He smirked at her respond and grabbed the clothes a little firmly as he prepared to strip her bare. Amusing that she would wear a dress on such a mission…

A soft growl… and he froze in his action. His gaze quickly scanned the area around but there was no one; he could not feel any presence either.

"Come out fool…" the count hissed softly. Strangely, he managed to sense the presence of a creature. He was doubtful that a creature would be here. A creature?

Another growl came.

His doubt was confirmed and he backed away slowly, bringing Celeste along with him as he scanned the area rather nervously. A growl could only means it belongs to something…_canine._

One of the tinted windows of the tower they were in shattered suddenly and in leaped a black beast. At the same time, another black similar creature appeared through the hidden door by a slam of its body as the entire door collapsed into bits of stone. The Count flung himself away, letting go of Celeste when rays of light shone through the window where the glass had been shattered.

Celeste gasped and collapsed onto the ground in shock, stunned.

"You beasts…"

The creatures growled in respond to the Count's soft hissing, their vicious fangs bared as saliva dripped onto the ground, prowling towards the vampire while their dark intense eyes were transfixed upon the vampire.

The Count's frantic gaze then searched the creatures for signs of familiarity and a soft hiss of surprise escaped through him. He knew one of them…

"Black…" he rasped softly as he watched the two creatures advance upon him. He had no where to go... most of the area were touched by the light. He was trapped.

Having heard his name, the creature rose on its hind legs and regarded him in mild interest, smirking to him self rather darkly. "To think you will have this day, Count…" He moved in and held a dagger in his semi-human paw as he prepared to strike. The dagger is coated with the venom of their tribe… lethal enough to kill.

The Count knew that, he saw and smelled the venom, but he was not going to die like that… He could not. Gritting his teeth in anger, he watched Black, waiting and hoping that he had the time to strike back.

A flash of the blade came down upon him… but not when a voice cried out quickly, almost weakly.

"W-wait!"

Black halted in his action and bared his fangs slightly, annoyed by the interruption.

Celeste pushed herself upright from the ground and stood up, her head was throbbing. Perhaps she had been paralyzed from the fear she had gone through… but it could be that she had been 'charmed' by him.

"I need to ask him something, Black," she said as she walked over to the vampire. Black nodded and took a step back. Sighing, she glanced to Ana whom was half clad, unconscious and lying on a bed. All those signs implied that she had been raped, or almost was…

"Did you rape her, count?" Celeste hissed softly.

The count merely gazed at her mutely before smiling amusingly and said in a low hushed voice. "Do you wish me too?"

Angered by his respond, she took a small bottle out from her pocket and brandished it. The count saw that it is a bottle of holy water and hissed softly. Those would hurt him, greatly.

"Answer me, count!" she demanded as she began to uncork the bottle. Upon seeing that, he hesitantly replied, "I was interrupted by-"

A sharp hiss escaped through him as he shielded his eyes from the holy water.

"Moron! I said answer me!" Celeste cried out, frustrated. How dense could he be?

'I didn't!" the count growled as his flesh sizzled, burning him. That bitch. How dare she do this to him? Before he could think further, both hands were on his shoulder as he was pulled up from the ground and pinned against the wall.

He stared into those hazel eyes, narrowing. "Then tell me! Why would she have that many of your bloody bites?"

"I was trying to sire her!" he spat and was met with a hard slap across his face.

"Damn you, bastard! I didn't know why would I like you in the first place!" She grabbed hold of him and managed to push him into the sunlight. He gave a shriek and quickly morphed into his beast form as he crashed his way to safety where the sunlight did not touch.

Black quickly scanned the area for Celeste and saw her there, just beside Ana. "Come on, we need to get Ana and Gabriel out here." She gave a nod and wrapped Ana with the cover before allowing Black to carry her in his arms. Gabriel was lifted by the other black wolf and together, they began to make their way back down to the foyer.

His sight was blinded by the sun and all he could do was crash aimlessly down the corridor as he tried to fly. With an agony cry, he stumbled down the stairs and to the foyer where he morphed back. Celeste froze upon seeing the count there. "What should we do?" Black just nodded to the grand door and whispered, "Just make a dash for it. I doubt he could do anything to us…."

The count lay there motionlessly and did not do a single thing when they ran past him. Celeste's hand reached out for the handle of the door and gave a push and all she could do was to gape at the sight before her.

It was not daytime anymore... there was no sunlight, but only dark clouds. How could this be possible? It was during the day now. The two wolves beside her stood frozen, confused.

"Look." Black said to her as he pointed out to the sky. Celeste stared hard and spotted two white figures flying towards them. "What should we do now?" she whispered, panicking. Those are his brides. She was certain… and it could only mean that they summoned the dark clouds.

Sounds of thunder rumbled across the sky. They summoned a storm as well.

"Close this door!"

Celeste quickly pushed at the door with all her might and the door moved, leaving only a few inches of gap. She gave another push and thought that it was closed when a force hit her in the chest. They were thrown back by the brides whom managed to swoop in and they gave a loud shriek before landing and morphing back.

"Master!" the youngest bride cried out and rushed to the count. The other bride, Verona merely stood where she was, her gaze transfixed upon the group.

"You've the nerve to harm the master…" she said coldly. Turning to the count and Aleera, she continued on, "Come, let us leave…" Saying that, she morphed into her winged form and took flight.

Aleera looked at the Count as she tried to help him up, but he gave a growl and pushed her away before morphing to his winged form and flying off. He was hurt, but at least he could still fly. The blind in his eyes had vanished, enabling him to see.

Leaving only Aleera, she gave a glare to the group and morphed before she took flight, joining her family.

"Why are we to do now?" Celeste questioned, watching the winged forms as they slowly disappeared out of sight. The skies rumbled and lightning flashed across the skies. It would soon pour…

"We wait till the storm passes and we leave at once," Black said, placing Ana on the ground, her back rested against the wall. The other wolf carrying Gabriel did the same and simply just stood there, his arms crossed over his chest, standing as still as a statue.

The Count morphed back as he landed in his castle. How dare them! Furiously, he gritted his teeth and gazed at Verona whom was standing right before him, but with her back facing him. So Aleera had managed to persuade her to come back…That girl, always trying to please him…unlike Verona. With a soft growl, he brushed pass Verona and began to head towards his chamber. His wounds had not been treated and he had been humiliated by a mere girl and that wolf. They would pay.

Aleera gave a soft gasp as she watched the Count storm away and decided to follow him, keeping a safe distance between them for fear that he might turn around and snap at her suddenly.

He sensed her following and it annoyed him greatly. "Do_ not_ follow me, Aleera…" the count growled under his breath, but he was certain she could hear his warning.

The bride hesitated for a moment before she made up her mind to follow him still. Down the semi-dark hallway they went, his tolerance wearing thin with each step he took. Reaching the door to his chamber, he pivoted upon his heels and glared at Aleera. "Do you not hear me! I said to leave me alone, child!" he hissed, causing the girl to shrink back in fear, cowering.

"Vlad…"

The Count's anger vanished almost immediately when he spotted Verona drifting towards them. "Verona…" he whispered softly, watching as she stood before him. Have she forgiven him?

Aleera, seeing this, took this moment to leave.

"You ought not to scare her… my lord," she said calmly as she regarded him in respect. He was a reckless beast… even before he was a vampire.

"I'm sorry, dearest…" the count slowly moved to her back as he snaked his arms around her waist. It had been a long while since he last touched her… and he wants her now, badly.

* * *

A/n: Aloha! Terribly sorry for the slow update... 

Oh well. For the next chapter, there will be a 'scene'.

So... Please review!


	25. The man I once Knew

Chapter 25: The man I once knew

Warning: This chapter contains erm... a sex scene. But it's nothing major. -shifty gaze-

Dim lights flickered in the dark chamber as the Count led her into the room. With a soft sigh, the dark haired beauty broke away from the kiss and gazed at her lord who was embracing her.

"Dearest…" the Count began softly when she raised a hand to caress his face. His eyes were closed when she does that and he nuzzled his mouth against her head, inhaling the sweet scent of her. Trailing kisses down her neck, she made a soft sound, leading him to push her against a wall, pinning her there.

She then slipped her slender arms around his neck as she closed her eyes as well, enjoying the chilling sensation of his lips. He gave a soft growl and nipped at her neck, drawing blood. The taste of her blood was enough to drive him into insanity… A soft gasp came from the beauty when she felt his arousal pressing against her through the mere thin materials that they wore.

"Vladislaus…" she breathed, knowing that he want her. His mouth came crashing down upon her own as he claimed her in a fiery kiss. Their tongue met and brushed against each other as he tasted her. She ran her tongue over his hidden fangs, feeling the unique sharp prick of his canines. "I want you," he rasped, almost in a demand, between kisses and pulled away. His dark gaze watched his lover's for a moment before he swept her off her feet, carrying her to his bed.

Placing her on the bed, he moved to straddle her and leaned in, kissing her once again. He would like to go rough on her… But having gone through this with Verona before, he knew how she likes to take things slow and gentle, unlike that eager child, Aleera. As for Marishka… she was a mix between the two. A pity she was gone.

Slipping his hands below her dress, he made to undress her. She did not resist, instead she began to unbutton his clothes. But his hand reached out for hers suddenly, stopping her. "Patience… dearest," he whispered, smiling rather slyly. After she was naked, he kissed her breasts each and nipped at them rather playfully, causing her to grab hold of his shoulders, wincing at sharp pain.

Slowly, he ran his hands down to her thighs and he heard a soft sigh from her. His amused gaze met hers as he parted her thighs. Seeing as how her chest rise and fall in an aroused animation of life, he could not help but to smirk before leaning in and taking a delicate swipe with his tongue. She squirmed and her lips parted in a longing moan.

"Patience...dearest…" he repeated once again, his voice reaching her ears soothingly as he licked his lips. How he enjoyed teasing… Almost tiredly, he reached out for his buttons and began to undress himself, mostly taking his own sweet time. "Vlad…" she pleaded, trying desperately to reach out for him, but he was out of reach.

Finishing with his top, he began to work on his trousers, his gaze transfixed upon his lover as he gave a smirk.

"Let me… my lord," Verona whispered to him as she leaned in to help him. He gladly obliged this time and her nimble fingers worked on unbuckling the belt before she pulled the zipper down. She tried to tug his trousers down, but the Count gave a growl and pinned her down in lustful greed. He was tired of waiting.

Wriggling from his pants, he kissed her deeply before moving in between her legs. His dark gaze then began to fall upon hers and she pulled him down at that moment, kissing him deeply and…he penetrated her. She let out a muffled moan and he, a growl. The Count then began to thrust deep into her as her hands moved to his back, scratching him lightly with her long nails.

Closing her eyes once again, Verona leaned up against the Count and arched her back as she raised her hips to meet his downward thrust. Another moan was emitted from her and she licked his shoulder, only to bit down hard with his continuous thrust. That particular action startled the Count and he hissed, giving a sudden forceful thrust which sent his lover crying out in pain and pleasure, but mostly pain.

Despite that, she leaned back up and licked his jaw before attempting to kiss him by the mouth and bite his lips, but the Count somehow knew what she was going to do and gave another sudden hard thrust before resuming to his constant thrusting. She gave a sharp gasp and watched him, her dark gaze dancing with mischievousness. She wouldn't give up that easily. Not yet.

With soft moans escaping her mouth every now and then, the Count leaned in; deciding to comfort her a little and she slipped her hands around his neck, kissing him. He kissed her back and locked the kiss as they moved along with rhythm. Little did he know that she was going to bite him, hard…. And when that happened, a wounded cry, similar to a beast in distress, resounded throughout the castle and the Count tried to withdraw himself from her, panicking. He could taste his blood in his mouth, flowing constantly like water.

"I'm sorry, my lord…" Verona whispered coyly, leaning up to kiss his lips which she had bitten so brutally. His only respond was a soft growl, but he kissed her and soon, they began tasting one another's mouth. She moaned into his mouth and he began to grunt as he pushed them closer to the warmth.

Verona clutched hold of his body when she felt his body stiffened against hers and cried out when his blood tainted seed seeped deep into her undead womb. Her cry intensified when he sank his fangs into her neck at that precise moment and a throaty groan was given out by him. Her blood was warm and sweet… He had never tasted anything like that before…

Soon, Verona rested her head on her lover's chest while the Count ran his fingers through her dark long hair. Their rut had ended and it brought a lingering pleasure to the Count, one he had never felt before. He could not explain what or why, but he would figure it out. Pulling his lover up against him, he kissed her and rolled her over, so that she was, once again beneath him.

Staring hard at the Count, Verona was unsure of what he wants. He was not usually like this. This was… something new and she was somewhat… frightened. "Are you afraid?" he soon questioned, seeming to know what she was thinking. His voice was gentle - soft, so unlike his own dark demeanor. Her eyes flicked between his, searching for the reason behind this. But she found nothing; there was nothing in his eyes. They were unreadable.

The Count smiled softly and gave a soft kiss on her lips. He was unsure of himself, unaware that he was acting out of his usual behavior. It seemed normal to him, but Verona looked somewhat afraid, unease. Did he do something wrong?

Her eyes closed as soon as his lips touched hers and only gazed at her lord when he says nothing. That was so unlike him. Perhaps…. he could feel once again? She did feel a pang of emotion from him when they consummate, but she often thought that only in the midst of that, could he then feel. Nevertheless, he had changed. She could sense it.

"You have…changed," she whispered, touching his face gingerly with her hand as if in disbelieve. Usually he would demand an answer when a question is asked. But he did not pursue it this time round…

"How have I changed?" he asked softly, his dark charming gaze fixed on her.

She merely gave a soft smile and reached out with her hand to gently caress the side of his face. He leaned in. "Pray tell, dearest…" he whispered. She smiled once again and let her hand slide down to his neck and then to his shoulder, feeling the lean muscle on those firm and broad shoulder of his. His frame was simply drop dead gorgeous…and his eyes, bewitching and charming. She couldn't have asked for more… and she did not regret having married him in her mortal life.

Verona let her finger traced down to his side as far as she could reached while being trapped beneath him and studied him for a moment, pondering on certain matters. Her eyes flickered from his chest to his eyes and slowly, she slipped both arms around his neck before leaning up against him. He smiled and lowered himself a little so that they were now tightly pressed against each other. She began to kiss his neck feverishly as if he had cast a spell of fever on her.

"You have changed…" she moaned, her body aching for more of him. It was the way he was behaving that led her to want him so badly. She had missed him…

The Count began to kiss her softly on the lips and her eyes looked deeply into his when she decided to give him the answer. The answer had startled him, never did he knew that Verona was bothered by his past actions, but she had said not a single words of complain. Neither did he know he had changed.

"You're back to the man I once knew and gave myself to…" she had whispered to him and he felt the pain he had not felt centuries ago – he could feel once again, the remorse and guilt…the passion and love for her. Unknowing, streaks of blood made their way down his cheek and he could only clutched hold of her dearly as he made real love to her. He knew time couldn't compensate the emptiness she had felt all this while…nor this.

But he was wrong; she wanted nothing more from him than his real love… All this while, he had been hiding his true self, the devil had nothing to do with it. He must have been afraid to reveal his feelings… Blinded by the obsession of domination and hatred, he must be afraid to reveal his weakness…

He, the man whom she loved, cried. The sight saddened her indeed, but somehow she knew he loved her and was pained to know that she was living in fear and discomfort all this while. After having consummate their true love for each other, the Count pulled his lover into an embrace and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry, all this while…I've been - "he began in a soft whisper, but he was silenced by a light touch of her hand on his cheek. She was wiping his tears away, but tears began to make their way down her own cheek. It pained her all the more to see her love cry.

"No…don't…" He made to wipe her tears away and kissed her on the forehead once more as he closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears from coming. But it was of no use, his heart ached and it burned even more so painfully when she whispered the three words he had long forgotten:

"I love you… Vladislaus."

* * *

A/n: Need a tissue, anyone? -waves the tissue- Nah. Nobody really need that, do they? Anyway… Chapter 25 is finished! Yes, finally! My erm… grammar isn't that great, so there is bound to be some mistakes here and there. But…please review! Reviews are highly appreciated! Any doubts about the story, please state so. I'll try to make matters clearer. 

But for now questions like, 'is Ana a vampire?' won't be answered. Why? It will ruin my plot. I'm hoping to end the entire story asap so I could start a…erm, new story. A sequel?

Nope. Not telling.


	26. The vision

Chapter 26 The vision

The first beam of light caressed her nose, rousing her. Soft murmurs filled her ears as her eyes fluttered open. She stiffened and groaned, the unexpected light almost claiming her sight.

"C...Celeste?"

Her arm was brought up to shield her gaze from the glaring sun which seemed to scorn fiercely down upon her as she struggled to regain her vision. A warm and rather comforting hand was placed on her shoulder and she turned, a bright smile upon her features when she saw her friend. She quickly embraced her.

"Oh Ana... I'm sorry for having you gone through this..."

Tears of joy with a hint of remorse streaked down her cheeks. No matter what Celeste had done, she would always forgive her, even if she had betrayed her in which she did. But she believed she had been forced to do so, it wasn't her fault.

"We're still sisters... no matter what. " Ana said to her, smiling weakly. It was difficult to smile and cry at the same time, but she tried. Celeste glanced at her and smiled awkwardly. The sight would be amusing if it wasn't for this awkward moment.

She nodded and embraced her tightly. The poor lass almost couldn't breathe and had to struggle to make her discomfort known.

"C...Celeste! ..."

Her friend's eyes went wide with shock and she released her instantly with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry."

"Don't do it again!" Ana hissed playfully while attempting a scowl. It took them not more than a second to burst into laughter.

"Care to share the joke, ladies?"

They turned towards the familiar voice as two figures appeared. Ana watch in disbelief when Celeste squeaked 'Gabriel!' and bounced happily towards him, giving him a great bear hug, the one which almost suffocate Ana.

"Where have you gone to?" She chirped, neglecting the look on his face.

"N-not...so...hard...Please!" He could barely utter as he winced, groaning softly.

"Sorry!" The sheepish girl smiled and let go of him while Ana laughed softly and shook her head.

Celeste ... she could be such a cheerful girl at times.

"Ana are you alright?" the hunter asked as he approached her. She shrugged. Black, the hybrid lycan, walked over to her as well and handed her a vial containing werewolf venom.

"Drinking it will counter the curse you're under..."

Ana stared at it with uncertainty. Drink venom? Well if he says so… She uncorked it and held the vial to her lips. Hesitating slightly, she downed the entire thing and winced at the bitter taste.

A spasm of pain seized her instantly and she doubled over, shattering the vial on the ground. She groaned and staggered back.

"Ana!"

As her back slammed against the wall, her vision blurred and everything just went dark.

-----------

Her smooth skin felt somewhat soothing against him and he kissed her neck, stirring a soft murmur. Apparently, he had rested enough. But what about her?

Slyly, he pressed himself against her back and she responded by rubbing playfully against him, earning a growl. She felt his arousal and knew what was coming. He had the stamina that no man could possibly have and it was erotic and thrilling enough.

"Are you tired my love?" The Count rasped as he pinned her beneath him and kissed her bare back. She closed her eyes and rested her face against the bed when she felt him trying to take her from behind.

A soft playful growl came from her and she attempted to fend him off. He growled as well and bit her neck. She knew it was her cue to morph, but she chose not to and struggle instead. Now the Count was tempted to simply morph and take her. But he knew no mortal woman could take it, his only choice was to coax her into changing.

"Why don't you change?" He whispered softly to her, as dark and seductive as he could possibly manage. "You know I want you..." His tongue scraped gingerly against the wound he had just caused and she turned her head to face him with a teasing smile.

"You'll have to catch me first."

She morphed and slipped out of his grip, flying feverishly into the cool night.

Driven by raging lust, he morphed and flew after her. Oh how he loved this game.

Across the ocean they flew and the dark beast allowed himself to fall behind, only did they approach the forest did he then speed up and tackled her down, keeping her pinned beneath him as he mounted her.

She growled in a taunting manner, but remained submissive. She didn't stand a chance against him after all, it was all for the thrill.

With a growl that matched hers, he took her roughly. She whimpered and struggled as he pounded relentlessly into her. Their wings beated furiously against one another as they mated viciously.

When it was over, she took off into the sky, heading back. The dark beast followed suit and often circled her, teasing her with his wings.

They reached the room and she changed back, revealing many marks upon her naked body created during their fierce passion. The Count resumed to his mortal form and carried her back onto the bed. They spent a few more hours consummating their loves.

When it was finally all over, he began to dress while his lover slept. She was exhausted and somewhat wounded with marks all over her body, but it will heal.

Now he will find Ana...

------

The group watched as Ana regained her consciousness. "How are you feeling?" Celeste asked.

Ana's eyes widen at the vision she was receiving.

"The Count is coming ..."

------

Finally updated! Yes. Please review and I can assure you that the next update will be a fast one, depending on my mood. (Perhaps)The next chapter is ready, just to let you know. -grins-


	27. Loss

Chapter 27 Loss

"What do you mean?"

Ana was stunned by what she saw, the things he had done. It disgusted her yet at the same time, sent a cold shiver down her spine. It took her quite a while to begin, to regain her composure and say, 'I sensed him and he is coming for -'

'We must leave at once!' Black cut her off short and Celeste realized that something was not right, someone was missing.

'Carl!' She cried out, startled to find that he is gone. 'He is missing!'

'We can't afford to stay any longer Celeste!'

She stared at the wolf in disbelief and shook her head.

'I can't leave him behind!'

'He'll be fine Celeste! Now come with us!'

She shook her head again and took another step back when he approached her. 'Leave for all you want! I am staying!'

Gabriel watched the scene quietly, he sympathized with how Celeste felt but he also knew what Black meant, there are bound to be sacrifices.

'Celeste,' the hunter said softly as he approached her as well. Her eyes widen in shock as she looked at him, feeling betrayed.

'Not you too...' She whispered. 'Carl's your friend, how could you?'

'I'll search for Carl with you!' Ana said and made to move towards her, but Black forestalled her.

"No."

"So you guys must be jerks huh?' Celeste hissed softly, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. She gritted her teeth and regarded Ana with a smile.

"I'm sorry Ana..." With this said, she ran deeper into the ruins of the abandoned castle despite the protests.

'Celeste!" Ana cried as she stood watching from the foyer. Anger filled her and she managed to break free from Black. But before she could take another step, Gabriel held her by the arms and her world went dark when she felt something cool on her face.

-----------

"Carl!"

Her voice echoed throughout the area she was in and she held her breath, waiting for a respond. But there was none save the water dripping into what seemed like a huge pool of water

She followed the sound of the water until she found herself standing at the edge of a great lake and staring at a platform made up of fallen piles that lay in the middle of the pool. Obviously she was at the base of the castle.

Apart from the water, she heard another sound - a soft whimper and a hiss. Under the dim light which barely seeped in, she noticed a creature leaning over a small figure on the platform and realized instantly that the figure was Carl.

"Carl!" She shouted and made to swim over to the platform. The creature hissed and turned to look at her. It was Aleera.

"Pretty faced girl coming to rescue?" She crackled, licking her lip that was full of blood. Carl groaned and she threw a slap across his face. "Be quiet!"

"Leave him alone!" Celeste screamed, swimming halfway through. The bride merely smiled and stared at her.

"The master desires for other but not me... You have someone to be loved and I'm going to take it away from you..." She leaned in close to Carl and bared her fangs before leaning in.

"No!"

Celeste dived under the water and swam with all her might. He couldn't leave her just like that, he wouldn't... right?

"Carl!" She gasped as she flung herself onto the platform but Aleera was staring down at her with a nasty smile.

"Aww... Too late, so sad." She pouted mockingly and stepped aside. Carl's body was motionless, rigid and she realized that her worse fear was real.

"Carl!" She cried out and rushed to his side. Aleera smirked to herself as she slowly began to circle the girl.

"How could you... leave me?" Celeste whispered, suppressing the tears that threatened to split. She wouldn't cry, she must be strong and she would rid that fiend.

Placing a soft kiss on Carl's forehead, she closed his eyes and turned to meet her enemy who had taken the form of a beast.

"How does it feel to have lost someone?" Aleera then asked, hovering before her.

She closed her eyes and clenched her fists. "Now I know why the count will fancy me over you..." She murmured, a soft smile tugging from the corner of her lips.

The bride's eyes glittered with hatred and she hissed, "Watch your tongue before I rip them out!"

"That's because you're a hideous bat without the ability to satisfy your master. So quit you whining bitch!"

Aleera screeched and dived for her, her deadly talons outstretched. Celeste remained unmoved and thrust her hidden stake when she was close. She heard her own scream as sharp claws pierced her flesh and another scream joined hers as she was pushed backward.

Aleera flung herself away, screaming madly before she vanished in a flash of flame, only to be replaced by the ashes that littered everywhere.

Celeste lay on the ground, panting as the ashes settled over her. She gave a sob and rested on her side, away from the body as tears flowed freely.

'What you said... I think it's true,' purred a dark voice. "I fancy you indeed…"

She blinked and coughed some, startled by the peculiar yet familiar voice and turned. What happened next was her worse nightmare or rather, her darkest reverie being fulfilled. The figure held her before she could react by straddling her, keeping his wrist pinned against the moist cold and muddy ground.

a/n: Hey. Took a little longer that I expected. This is a short chapter.I did say that I finished this chapter right? But something happened and a great chunk of the chapter disappeared. Grrr. This was not the first time it happened! Oh well... Thanks for the reviews. And to my unique reviewer Remember, I think this chapter should give you a little something to be happy about…no?

Okay. Please review! For the next chapter, there will be a little 'scene'. D Guess who? It's sooo obvious. lol. I guess I'm just bored yet lazy.


	28. Deception

Chapter 28 Deception

"You've killed Aleera..." The Count purred softly, leaning in to kiss her, but she turned away angrily, earning a soft chuckle. "I ought to thank you..."

"I don't expect to be rewarded from slaying foul creatures, especially from a devil like you!"

He laughed again and let his fingers trail over her buttons. "Oh but you know there are many ways you can be rewarded by a devil like me..." He licked his lips and grabbed hold of her jaw and leaned in to kiss her despite her hand grabbing onto his.

"N-no...!" She struggled against him and couldn't help but to feel nervous and frightened when she felt his hardness against her. "I-I don't w-want any reward! L-let me go!"

"Hmm?" He smirked darkly to himself when something drawled upon him. She hadn't been tainted, like Ana. Oh... she would be tasty.

"It will be a shame if you're to die without experiencing life's greatest... pleasure." He purred and scraped his tongue against her neck.

She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, preventing her mind from running amok. She's a woman after all and his charm could be hard to resist at times.

"You loved me, didn't you?"

She shook her head, lying. "No."

He smirked and drew her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles lightly. "I seek for your forgiveness..."

"Bastard! Trying to fool me again huh?" She spat and tried to withdraw her hand from him.

"Shh..." He held her hands together in his and looked at her calmly, intending to captivate her. "Give me a chance, please Celeste..."

Celeste looked at him, uncertainty covered by his charm.

"You can kill me if I betrayed you again..." He kissed her lightly on the lips and this time she didn't resist, instead she found herself yielding to him.

"You know very well I can't kill you..." she whispered against his lips.

He smiled as he undressed her slowly. Celeste turned her gaze away from his, blushing lightly. She was about to spot Carl's body when the Count quickly transported them to a secret chamber in his castle.

She looked at the obsidian sheet she was on and blinked. How did he manage to do this? Curiously, she turned to look at the count and realized that he was undressed. The sight of him made her blush even more. He was majestically evil and handsome. She turned her head away.

But a single movement snapped her attention back. He had moved into position and she could feel him literally hungry for her. It frightened her. She gazed at him before letting her hands touch his chest as if she was about to push him away. But no, she didn't.

Her hands remained just as they were. "You lust for me, don't you? Only lust..." She whispered, trembling lightly as she let her gaze wander elsewhere. He could just take her; rape her then and there, that she knew.

"Yes. I lust after you... But you know I love you too. It's just that I'm a vampire and isn't capable of love..." He kissed her lightly on the forehead and pressed himself against her, stirring a soft moan from her.

"Your an awful liar..." She muttered. "You wouldn't be doing this to this to me if you are incapable of -"

Her next word was a muffled moan when the Count penetrated her, kissing her at the same time. Her hands clutched hold of his shoulder as he slipped further in, causing her to arch her back, pressing herself against him, moaning. He smirked darkly.

"Bastard..." She breathed as she wrapped her hands around his neck and leaned against his shoulder, whimpering softly at the pain. He hushed her and kissed her face. It must be painful for he sensed blood. But there is a first for everything.

"Now I'm incapable of what?" He then questioned, hoping to divert her pain. A teasing smile crept upon her features and she crawled at his back viciously, making him hiss.

"You know you're capable of anything... You liar." She growled playfully and he pinned her wrists down before going all rough on her.

Apparently the count had her and she was fooled once more. The price was great for this time there was no return. She couldn't turn back anymore.

Celeste woke up the next night, body aching with pain and surprising, the count was beside her, watching her all the while. He kissed her neck and watched her flinch from his fangs.

She turned away from him immediately, startled and somewhat afraid. She knew it would be a matter of time before she was turned by him.

He kissed her back and moved in to embrace her. For a record, he had not left a single mark on her, except maybe leaving a mark on her mentally, for he was the one who claimed her.

On the other hand, she had left lots of marks on him, some which he knew, would be permanent. But it couldn't be compared with what she had gone through. Blood stains mingled with sweats left their own marks on the sheet as well.

"Are you hurt Celeste?" He murmured to her face, licking them.

"Your damn rough..." She uttered softly, trying to ignore his arousal against her back. "And I hate you for that..."

"But I'll love you still..." He turned her to face him by pinning her. "You can kill me if you want..."

"Oh not this again... You know I can't kill you."

He shook his head. "You wouldn't want to..."

With a sly smile, he tried to take her again but she was against the idea and shoved at his chest.

"Get off me... I'm tired." She murmured, suddenly feeling light headed and nauseous. The count sensed what was coming and managed to get off her just as she pushed herself to the side of the bed and began vomiting.

"Celeste?"

She sank back into the bed and turned away from the count, pondering furiously. She must be unwell... no one could be pregnant this fast... but he is a vampire. Oh please no...

"Are you -"

"Leave me alone Count!

A/n: Poor Celeste. Sniffs. But it wasn't so bad, was it? Now please review! Hmm… two more to go.


	29. Sweet Sacrifice

Chapter29 Sweet Sacrifice

A/n: Ah yes. Finally. Chapter 29. How long have you been waiting eh? -dodges a flying dagger- oO Alright, alright. I've written an extra long chapter (at least it is to me) and included a song thingy inside. But of course, judging by the title… -shrugs- And the song/lyrics is by Evanescence. As most of you may know already. I may get the lyrics wrong, but don't mind me.

* * *

No one cared. Not even a soul. They would past the weeping shadow huddled in a corner as if it was nothing, but darkness - a part of it. She wept, silently and painfully, regretting what she had done - what he had done to her. How could she be... how could she have allowed him... Oh she was such a fool.

But what was done was done. It was all too late now.

"Why..." She sobbed, gazing at her hands that were wet, drenched with tears - her own. And in her womb, she knew very well that there was life - her own. The Count would never be a part of it; she would never accept him as the father of the child though the child was his. The child would be born, not like what those wrenched whores of his would bear, but born alive and normally into this world. The child was innocent after all and she would bear the consequences of her mistake. By herself. No one but her would be allowed to touch the child - her child. Not even him.

She was certain, so certain that the child would be mortal. The gods wouldn't mock her again, would they? She had gone through so much and had thought she would never be involved with the Count, yet he had managed to toy her again and again... and now this. The Gods were indeed mocking her. Couldn't she be spared of such torment? She prayed silently that they would cease their cruel judgment on her now.

It had been a while since Ana last slept so peacefully - or so she thought.

_Ana... _

A familiar glow of light bathed her and she saw herself coming face to face with a ...unicorn?

"We have met before..." she barely whispered, as if afraid that her voice might frighten it away, chased this illusion away. But when she reached out, she could feel its silky manes, so real yet so ethereal. This mystical creature had sought her out once again.

_Yet another person grieves... _

She knew that voice, it belonged to the unicorn. It was speaking to her with its mind.

Her eyes widened some, in confusion and fear. "That person you're referring to..." she began softly. "Is it-"

The creature gave a jerk of its head and she drew her hands away hastily.

_You must be strong. The final battle is near. _

"Final battle?" She stared into the bright golden orbs of the fine creature and saw what it saw: the final battle of good and evil. Against the Evil, against Dracula.

The first thought that came to her though, was Celeste. She couldn't be the person it was mentioning about... could she? Why would she be grieving? The Count, he - oh lord. "Don't tell me he..."

_Weep not of those you've lost, Ana. You're the last of the Valerious, you must end this battle. _

Tears started to gather in her eyes upon hearing that. Celeste is dead? No. She wouldn't die so easy. "Y-you're lying...Celeste is not dead..." Her hands reached out to clutch the manes lightly and this time, it obliged, closing its eyes gently.

_No. She's not dead. But a friend of hers is. _

She gasped. Carl? He had...left them just like that? She stopped herself from weeping anymore and shook her head before she took several shaky deep breaths to calm herself. But her body still trembled, not from fear but of rage. How dare the cursed beast take things away from her. How dare _him._

"Tell me. Tell me where this battle will take place. I swear I'll kill Dracula! Tell me!" She said through gritted thing, despite forcing herself to remain calm.

_Anger would only cloud your vision, so does hatred..._

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't let it go. Couldn't bring herself to...

"You want me to forgive him?" she questioned in disbelieve. No way was she ever going to do that, even in death. She hated him to the core.

With a swish of its tail, it snorted softly - even such gesture seemed so gentle- and shook its head.

_Don't let your anger control you...Win this battle and you'll do justice to those you've lost and of those who were lost. _

She swallowed dryly. Truth be known, she was afraid, frightened. To face such an adversary, the Count himself... What could she do? She was only a woman. A mere woman.

_Don't doubt yourself. Your sister was a great warrior, so shall you be. The time is near now... _

The creature then raised its front hooves and dipped its head slightly in what seemed like a bow and was instantly enveloped in a bright light. The light was so intense that she had to shield her eyes with her arms. But she still had many questions to ask... The light intensified so much that everything simply went black after that.

"Ana?"

She stirred, murmuring beneath her breath. But there was no respond, save for a groan or two. In her mind, she remembered its words and the mark on her arm burned, sending a wave of searing fire through her. She bolted upright with a gasp, clutching hold of her arm.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

She glanced towards Gabriel, managed a weak smile before shaking her head. "The mark burns, but it's fine now..." she murmured.

"Let me have a look."

Before she could protest, he reached out and rolled her sleeve up to reveal the mark on her arm. It was slightly red, but otherwise, fine.

"There will be a final battle."

Gabriel's eyes widened a little and even Black who was standing at the side with his arms folded across his chest looked a little puzzled.

"A - what?

Ana sighed. Was she supposed to go through what she had been told? Seemed like it.

After a few moment of explanation, the two men - if Black could be counted as one, were as angry as she was.

The hybrid wolf slammed its hand against the table, claws digging into the wood. "That fiend will pay," he growled, turning to look at Gabriel. "We will set off now."

"He should be in his castle. Not the ruined one of course. But the castle which is just across the border to the north. We could reach there on horseback in two days."

"Horseback?" Black scoffed, shaking his furry head. "I could get the both of you there in a day." Baring his fangs briefly, he gnashed his teeth together in a nasty snap. "I can't wait to rip him to pieces."

The ride was a rather bumpy one, but nevertheless, fast. Running side to side was Black's closest friend, Rain, who was carrying Gabriel on his back. Together, the two wolves moved with lightning speed, going in a zigzag direction that would be too fast for a mortal eye to follow.

His dark gaze remained transfixed on Celeste even as he lifted the goblet to his lips and drank, but only just a little, perhaps just a sip. She had been cold towards him... Ice cold.

Silently, he set the goblet down, eyes flickering briefly to the golden chandeliers hanging from the splendid ceiling of his room, and back to her. "Are you planning to ignore me forever, love?" he murmured, crossing his fingers together as he leaned forward in his chair, elbows resting against the table. Even though they were seated far apart from each other, on the opposite ends, his eyes still searched for hers but she simply refused to meet them.

"Look at me Celeste"

No respond.

He let out a soft sigh, hand reaching out to brush a stray lock out his eye, tucking them neatly behind his ear. "Very well."

Celeste didn't watch as he rose and left her chewing numbly into a piece of loaf. It tasted so dry and bitter, just like him, she thought to herself with the barest amusement she could gather before she set it down on the plate, drank a mouthful of juice and rose to leave as well.

The castle wasn't as guarded as they thought it would be, in fact, it looked as if it was abandoned.

"Hurry up!"

The three of them managed to find their way into the interior of the castle. Rain had bid them good luck and left though he wanted to stay but was convinced by Black to go back and take care of the tribe.

"I wonder how Celeste is..." Ana whispered to herself, but the rest heard her, judging by the look on each face. But even if they did hear her, they were pretending that they didn't.

The castle ground was empty and they weren't met with any servants or brides. Ana began to lead the way, across a bridge and into a wide field of snow. How could he make it happen - To allow snow to fall on this particular area?

Scanning the area, she spotted a life size cross and there was a cloaked figure with its hands bounded in chains, tied to the cross.

"What is that?"

Walking slowly to it, she realized that the figure was unconscious, judging by its hooded drooping head. Curiosity got the better of her and she reached out to lift the hood.

Her breath hitched and she quickly pushed the hood further back. There was no doubt about it. It was indeed her - Celeste.

"Black!" She cried as she tried to free Celeste from the chains. The wolf dashed forward and with a slash of its claws, Celeste fell into his arms limply.

Ana gave a soft sob, covering her face with her hands.

_Celeste is dead..._

"She's not dead," Black murmured. "Just unconscious."

Just before Ana could speak, their attentions were on Celeste. Her fingers twitched as her body moved a little and a groan was uttered. Ana was ecstatic. She gripped hold of her hand, lightly.

"Celeste!"

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, hand moving over to her head as she tried to sit upright but realized she couldn't.

"No, no. Don't move," Ana whispered. "You're safe. Black's carrying you."

Celeste smiled weakly. "I'm so happy to see you, all of you."

_It's true_

_we're all a bit ...insane_

"So do I."

_But it's so clear _

_now that I'm unchained_

The smile that was on Celeste's face faltered. They turned towards the voice. Before them stood the Count, clad in all black - the color of death. He smiled.

_Fear is only in our minds_

_Taking over all the time_

"So happy to see that you've gathered here." His eyes flicked to Gabriel. "Especially you, Gabriel, my old friend."

_Fear is only in our minds_

_But it's taking over all the time_

Gabriel met his gaze calmly even as he chuckled and shook his head. "Celeste..." the Count then began."Don't tell me you're going to hide behind that scrawny dog."

Black growled.

"Put me down, I'm fine," Celeste whispered to him. He hesitated a little but did what was told.

_You poor sweet innocent thing_

"That's right. Now come over to me, love."

Ana gasped, looking at Celeste but she looked away from her and made to walk over to him. "No-" Ana ran, grabbing hold of her wrist.

_Dry your eyes and testify_

"What happened? Tell me Celeste!" she whispered.

"It's nothing. Let me go."

Ana shook her head. "Don't be insane.I know he did that to you, tied you to the cross. Why are you doing this? Celeste, I won't forsake you. Tell me-"

"I'm carrying his child!"

Another shock. Ana had no idea how much of this she could hold, but whatever it was, she would stay strong, she must. She pulled Celeste close, embracing her and Celeste broke down, weeping softly.

"Ana..." she sobbed."I feel so miserable..."

"Hush now...It's alright. I'm here for you."

_You know you live to break me - don't deny_

Dracula watched with a grim smile. Mortals are just so vulnerable.

"We'll finish this. The final battle. You and me."

The Count raised an eyebrow. "I think you underestimate me, Ana..."

"No. You underestimate me, Dracula."

_Sweet Sacrifice _

With a teasing smile, he took a step back and threw his arms apart, daring her to attack him.

She accepted the invitation despite all protest. From her belt, she drew a silver stake and hurled it towards him. He laughed and stepped away, the stake brushing past him by inches.

_One day_

_I'm gonna forget your name_

"You ought to try better than this."

With a snap of his fingers, his minion appeared before him.

_And one sweet day_

_you're gonna drown in my last pain_

"Liar!! It's supposed to be between us only!!"

Black and Gabriel moved quickly towards Ana, but all they could do was take a few steps until they were blocked by an invisible force.

_Fear is only in our minds_

_Taking over all the time_

"Ana!!" Gabriel yelled, trying to force their way through. Black stared at the minion, at the elf like creature. "Wimp," he growled.

_Fear is only in our mind_

_But it's taking over all the time_

The minion cast his eyes on him and smiled eerily before blasting a ball of flame at him, sending the wolf flying back.

"Kill the two intruders."

The minion bowed. Shots of arrows coated with werewolf venom were fired by Gabriel when the minion began to jump towards the wolf, his movement swift, dodging the arrows when it was fired.

_You poor sweet innocent thing_

_Dry your eyes and testify_

Blades outstretched, he slashed at the wolf's back, spattering blood. His feet touched the ground just once and he jumped, raising the blades above the wolf's head.

"Stop! Or I'll kill myself!"

_And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?_

The Count waved his hand and the minion landed without striking. "Threatening me are you Celeste?" he growled, appearing right behind her and grabbing hold of her wrists.

_I'm your sacrifice _

"Leave her alone. You want me, come for me," Ana cried.

That seemed to get his attention. He released Celeste, letting her fall to the ground and Ana began walking towards him.

_I dream in darkness_

_I sleep to die_

"No...Don't..." Celeste whispered.

As soon as Dracula had his arms around Ana, he snapped his fingers and his minion leapt into action.

_Erase the silence_

_Erase my life_

"No!!"

It jumped high, raising its blades above the unsuspecting wolf's head before bringing it down with a deafening crack. A black heap fell onto the ground, forming a great pool of blood. With a flick of its blades, it jumped to its final target- Gabriel.

_Our burning ashes_

_Blacken the day_

Blood sprayed across the ground when it slashed out at Gabriel violently. He gritted his teeth, flinging his circular blades at it. But it managed to dodge and closed in upon him.

It slashed at him once more and the hunter fell to the ground, not dead but barely alive.

_A world of nothingness_

_Blow me away_

"Stop."

It obeyed its master and backed away.

Ana struggled against the Count. "You sick bastard!! I swear I'll kill you!!"

_Do you wonder why you hate?_

_Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?_

He laughed coldly. "You try so hard..." His hand gripped hold of her jaw as he leaned in, lips brushing against hers. "Just like your sister."

An arrow came whistling past his ear by inches.

"Don't force me to kill you, Count."

_You poor sweet innocent thing_

_Dry your eyes and testify_

His eyes flicked to Celeste, gave a crude smile and sank his fangs into her friend's neck.

_You know you live to break me - don't deny_

_Sweet sacrifice _

* * *

A/n: Remember to review!!!! And wait for the last final chapter. (I hope it is though, and wouldn't end up being 20 pages long. -grins-) Btw, I'm going to use another song as my title. -wide grins- 


	30. Forgiven

Chapter 30 Forgiven

A/n: Finally, after years of waiting. Well, a year at least. The last chapter is…here. Yes!! This story is completed. Finally!!! Wow. It took me more than a year to write just one bloody story. Sorry I took so long. I couldn't find the time to write and even if there is, I've a _terrible_ writer's block. Lack of inspiration plus stress I guess.

As you can see from this title, Forgiven, it is a song by the band Within Temptation. I do NOT own their lyrics whatsoever. But I must say, beside Evanescence, this band is awesome as well. -Coughcough- Don't mean to advertise. It's my opinion though.

This chapter is the longest one I've ever written. It includes a little sequel. There may be some confusion with regards to names. I lost track of those mentioned previously. But any new names mentioned her will be solely on their own, if you know what I mean.

Hmm… oh yeah, just one word of warning, I didn't edit what I have just written. I wanted to write this chapter and post it up around Christmas. ) So…. you're warned. Any funny/strange/weird sentences you find – the work of my muse. As for grammar and tenses, well…let's just say you're used to it. Nevertheless any constructive criticism is much appreciated.

Last but not least, I've plans of writing more… but it's hard to say. Currently I've in mind of writing a one shot of Bellatrix and Voldemort. Lol. And also a story which follows the plot of a great roleplaying game Oblivion. Don't worry, I will make it reader friendly if it really comes to that. Hmm…anymore Van Helsing related story? Well… I've…some in mind as well. X Argh. Hopefully I can get all written down.

I will also like to dedicate this final chapter to all my faithful readers, especially Remember. I love your reviews to death, be it good or evil. Haha.

Without further ado, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!! One last thing, I promise! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone!!!

77777777777777777777

It had been a brief moment of pain for Ana before she passed out. The Count, however, did not stop at this. He bit harder into her flesh, one hand seizing hold of her sleeve as he made to tear them away, exposing the curse that was imprinted onto her arm. He snarled. What? Not fully a vampire?

"Isn't this interesting?" the Count drawled, his dark gaze falling upon Celeste and Gabriel with a thin sneer, watching how the girl flinch when he looked at her while the hunter remained motionless. He did not even think about Ana being under a mere curse. Oh if they had consummated he would have noticed. But then again, he never slowed just to notice while having sex, so perhaps that was not a good idea after all. He could have watched her undress though...

"Let her go." The voice was weak, barely audible…But it was enough for Dracula's dark orbs to flicker toward Celeste. He noticed how pale she was, how she had wrapped a hand over her stomach so protectively. A slight smirk formed against his sensuous lips. Did she honestly think he was going to hurt her

A single swish of an arrow caused him to drop Ana onto the floor, dodging it by instinct. Her form fell with a thud and now lay motionless.

Gabriel lowered the crossbow he was holding and stared speechlessly as Celeste scrambled over to her friend's form, unconcerned by the danger she would be in. She pulled Ana closed. "What have you done to her!!"

Blood continued to flow from Ana's wound and despite how she pressed it with a portion of her ripped clothes, it seemed to be endless. The material soon was soaked of blood. Panic rose within her. The Count gave a chuckle as he watched the helpless girl before him.

"She will be fine…" he whispered, making to kneel beside her. Another arrow went swishing toward him. The Count gave a groan as it struck him in the chest, inches from where his undead heart should be. From the side, Gabriel gave a disheartened growl.

Grunting, the Count pulled the arrow away and tossed it aside with much distaste. "So much for your accuracy, Gabriel. You disappoint me." The hunter swore beneath his breath, making to retreat a few steps as the vampire stepped toward him. The last of his arrow had been used up… Carl's dead. There's no one to help him…anymore.

A wide smile broke across his features, like a child would when several sweets were offered. "Oh… Are you alone now, Gabriel? The monk and dog aren't here to help you…" His eyes gleamed at the though of slaughtering the man before him. "A pity. I would enjoy some…resistance."

Soft whimpers could be heard from behind. Apparently Celeste was against the idea of… bloodshed. There should be no more killing… No more. But she was powerless in such matter, in fact, any matter to be precise.

The Count ignored the pathetic sound and advanced on Gabriel so quickly that it was just a blur. His useless weapon was knocked out of his hand, and before he knew it, felt cold hand seizing hold of his throat, lifting him off the ground. "No!" the hunter roared, kicking and thrashing wildly about in an attempt to throw him off.

"Struggling proves to be futile…as always," the Count whispered as he pulled him in close. Fists came into contact with his face but it didn't deter the vampire from baring his fangs. Another one connected with his chest.

The vampire laughed.

"No…!" Celeste cried when a defeated groan was heard. The Count had sunk his fangs deep into his old friend's neck as he feasted on his blood. The struggling soon ceased - the hunter's body gone limp with the last beat of his heart.

Fully sated with the hunter's blood, he tossed the body aside no less than one would toss a disgusting ragged doll. The body landed with a dull thud. Celeste gasped. No sound. Not even a groan was heard. Nothing. Gabriel was…dead.

No. No. The Hunter couldn't be dead. The only one who could help them now was dead? All hope was lost now, or was it? Biting back tears, she rushed toward Ana and pulled her close. She was cold.

"Ana…Wake up…" She choked, shaking her lightly. "Wake up…Don't die on me."

A soft crunching of boots told her that the Count was behind her, but she ignored it. The bastard can just die for all she cared.

Eyes closed, Celeste pulled Ana's form closer and…felt her breathing. _She is alive_! Tears rolled down her cheeks as she let out a sob. She had been so scared, afraid that she might leave her after all. Of course the bastard wouldn't kill her, but accident do happened sometimes.

"The vampire hunter is dead now," the Count purred into her ear as he made to kneel beside her. "You shall be my bride and…" His hand reached for Ana's hair but Celeste shifted her out of his reach. Gaze was exchanged. One that was full of hatred yet calm in some sense, another of amusement.

"She will be my bride as well," he continued as if nothing had happened, withdrawing his hand.

Brides. To hell with him. All he cared was about procreation. Domain the world with his fiendish spawns, no?

The Count smiled when he saw the unmistaken look of disgust on Celeste's face. "Oh… it is not that bad…" he drawled, mocking her as he made to stand. "You enjoyed it, no?"

Hatred soon seeped in. Her blood boiled. Unknowingly, she began to place Ana on the ground.

How could he even say such a thing? She was raped for bloody sake!!

"Bastard!!" she roared as she lunged for him. But the Count simply held her at bay, gripping her tightly by the wrists. His smile widened, showing his fangs. "You would want to keep your friend close, dear…"

What? A threat? Or is it one of his sick joke? Risking a glance toward Ana, her eyes widened when she saw a creature walking toward her form. His minion?

"What are you – "she started as she tried to free herself but was yanked close to the Count himself. Wasting no time, she was dismayed to see the creature walking off with Ana in its arm.

She remembered the creature. He killed Black not long ago. Clad in dark robe… with a scythe as weapon hoisted behind its back. Pointy ears… Oh, the elf like assassin. The Count's _deadly_ minion.

"Let her go!" Celeste shouted after the creature in vain, struggling with all her might against the Count who simply refused to budge.

Helplessly, she watched as the creature disappeared from her sight.

The Count chuckled at her fragile state of mind, taking the liberty to caress her forehead. "Look at you…" he cooed, "so helpless…so weak."

Perhaps she should just surrender to this fate. Why resist? Why make things so… difficult? The Count would treat them both well, or at least that was expected of him.

Celeste was about to speak when she heard a sound, a horrified hiss, coming from the Count. There was no need to look back at him for she saw a bright light emerging out of no where. It engulfed the entire place for a split second before dying down, but the source of light still remained.

It was the unicorn.

The white mare reared up, kicking its hoof toward the sky. She gave a soft yet sharp cry before speaking with a silent warning:

_Retreat to where you came from, spawn of Satan. You are not welcome here, your very mere existence. _

The Count responded with an angry growl. He would make sure the horse is skinned alive and her horn held in display at his throne room.

Without waiting for any further interruption, the guardian galloped toward the Count's last remaining minion. The glow radiating from her banished the fiend back to where it should be before it could even raise a finger, if it had one that is.

No! The Count watched in utter disbelieve. His minion is gone, just like this? Not even a single filth of it was left. He growled, releasing Celeste as he slowly backed away. Celeste ran toward Ana's form. She was suspended in mid air, perhaps held there by the unicorn's power. Ana was slowly placed onto the floor and she began to wake soon after, as if a certain spell had been broken.

"What… happened…" Ana whispered, shielding her eyes from the sudden blinding light. The warmth radiating from it… Could it be?

"You're fine Ana!" Celeste said softly as she embraced her friend tightly. "Gabriel is lost," she added in a whisper soon after.

Lost? Struggling to look out to the distance, she saw the Count almost cowering in a corner. To his far left, there was a heap on the ground. A fallen figure. Gabriel?

"S-so…" Ana struggled to speak but found her throat dry all of a sudden.

_The Gods will rest his soul, my child… He had fought to his very last breath. _

She tried to speak again despite her mouth trembling; she was on the verge of crying.

But the Count forestalled her. He laughed insanely.

"Poor girl, lost your sweetheart have you?"

Slowly, she stood up with Celeste, staring at the pathetic figure of the Count.

"You have lost all. Not me," she told him.

Snow began fall, mimicking the effect of the rain. So cold… so gloomy. Everything seemed so lifeless… Hopeless. No, definitely not for her, them.

The vampire looked up briefly to the sky before resuming his gaze on Ana. "Why make things so difficult for yourself…" he growled, speaking the exact same thought Celeste once had. She gasped softly which went unnoticed.

It seemed the future was bleak for him. Cornered he was. The Count growled and stared at the unicorn with utmost hatred. She was the only threat here. The only damn bloody threat.

"Damn you all to hell…" he hissed, eyes glowing in icy demeanor. "My death shall not relieve this world of turmoil. Mark my words, Uurwen."

They know each other? The mare has a name?? Celeste exchanged bewildered glances with Ana.

The mare snored softly.

_Poor frightened child. Are you confused? _Her voice echoed around them. _You reap what you sow._

"Never," he snarled. Taking on the form of the beast, he made to assault Uurwen with his deadly talons. Strangely enough, the aura around her did nothing to damage the beast. Uurwen was struck once in the flank and crimson blood began to pour forth the gaping wound.

"Uurwen!" Both the young women cried out. Ana made to rush forward but was pushed away by an invisible force.

_Stand aside!_

From above, the Count's beast form hovered over the white mare, like an eagle would over a wounded rabbit, crackling darkly. He struck again, this time daring to lift Uurwen off the ground. She struggled in his grip as he flew higher.

Then, he released her.

The women below watched in horror. Uurwen was going to plummet to her death.

"Uurwen!! Do something!!" Ana screamed. She was not just any ordinary horse. No, she could save herself.

Nearer and nearer she was approaching the ground. Just before the impact with the ground, bright light engulfed the area, much like it had done so before. The Count screeched in pain having caught in the ray. It blinded him of sight, causing him to crash to the ground.

The ray died down. Where Uurwen should have been was now replaced by a form of a woman instead of a unicorn. A pool of blood decorated the spot she was lying in.

"Uurwen?" Ana whispered as she carefully approached her form, afraid that the woman might not be Uurwen after all.

The woman with her long pale ivory hair slowly opened her eyes. "…Ana…" Her clear blue eyes met Ana's own grey ones before reaching out for Celeste's who knelt beside her. "Celeste."

"Are you… going to be… fine?" Celeste questioned softly, noticing the blood at Uurwen's mouth. There were cuts and bruises all around her. But what was most noticeable was the blood on her clothes. Blood continued to ooze from the wound at her side, an obvious evident that she was once the unicorn.

Uurwen allowed a smile to grace her lips. "The deed is done…" she whispered. "My role…as your guardian…is complete. What is left now… is all up to you. But never …-"

She never managed to finish her sentence. The Count's last bride delivered the final blow, ending her life so suddenly within a blink of an eye. They never saw it coming.

"Foolish wretch!!" Verona hissed as she morphed back.

Ana gasped. But never - what? What was she going to say? Celeste was stunned as well.

"How dare you wound my Master!" Her features start to change into that of a beast. It did not take long for her to attack the two.

"Dodge!" Celeste cried as the bride swooped for them with her claws.

"You two don't stand a chance against me!" The bride crackled above them.

Trained and well verse with simple equips such as daggers and stakes, Ana ran toward Gabriel's fallen form while Celeste tried to lure Verona's attention from Ana.

She got to search his body for equipments without getting all too emotional. Fighting back tears, Ana found one dagger and two stakes, and was about to move when a pair of icy hands grabbed her ankle, causing her to fall.

"I'll kill you first, you little tramp!" Verona cried as she closed in on Celeste. She feint a fall, causing the bride to miss her mark, gaining more time for herself. "Ana!!" she shouted, turning to see what was taking her so long.

Much to her horror, the Count had Ana straddled. Damn it!!

"Ana, do not resist me…" the Count whispered, blinded in both eyes. "I need you."

She looked into the vampire's eyes. There was nothing in those eyes. No longer were they chilling and… captivating. The Count's once handsome face was now smeared and ruined with blood and gore. He looked more like an undead corpse right now.

"I need to heal…" he continued with a rasp, struggling to hold her down. "I need blood… Fresh blood."

"Get off me!" Ana watched in horror as he leaned in close to her neck. No, no, no… She could almost feel his fangs scraping across her skin and the pressure… increasing…

Her ear was met with a deafening growl emitted by the Count as she thrust a silver stake she managed to seize into his chest. But that didn't deter him from biting down, hard. She screamed.

The scream caught the attention of her friend who halted, turning toward the source of it. A deadly mistake. The bride caught up with her and with a delighted hiss, hurled her off into the sky with a slash of her claws.

She landed several feet away and was, surprising, still conscious. The bride landed before her, fangs bared in all eagerness to kill her.

"Do not touch her!" Verona turned to see her master standing before her, looking as fine as before. The blood and gore was gone from his face. As for his sight, they recovered. Ana was held in his arms, barely conscious.

"Ana…." Celeste called out softly, recoiling in pain. Did she hurt herself? The children?

The Count looked at Verona coldly. Of course she wouldn't know Celeste was with his children. None of his brides would even want to think about it. Silently he strolled toward Celeste and knelt by her side along with Ana in his arms.

He smiled down at Celeste. "Thought Uurwen could save you?" he taunted, flashing his fangs.

Uurwen… she _did_ save them. But something was missing apparently. Something was not complete.

"You ought to be dead, Count. You should have seen yourself," she spat.

He smiled. Rolling back his sleeve, he made to bite into his wrist. Blood flowed and he pushed his bleeding wrist against Ana's lips.

Celeste watched in dismay. What? No. Ana's blood healed him… Her blood healed him. As far as she knew, vampires could just heal by themselves. And if they lose the ability to do so, drinking blood wouldn't heal one so quickly. They would need at least a week or two to fully recover from the damage caused.

Ana's blood…. Her blood. What did Uurwen want to say...? But… But what? But never let the Count drink from Ana? Is that it? Her blood would aid him in his recover. Oh. That must be it! But it was too late! He had recovered.

Was it too late now?

"Don't!" Celeste growled weakly, reaching out to shove the Count's wrist away. "Don't poison her with your filthy blood."

Drinking from Ana had caused such an effect on the Count, there was no saying what could the Count's blood do to her. Celeste definitely wasn't going to risk it.

"You will have your turn soon. Be patient." The vampire smiled darkly. His wrist was then placed against Ana's lips once more.

Celeste watched helplessly. This could not be happening. Something… She must do something. Looking around she spotted a dagger lying a few feet from her. She must reach for it.

With a soft strained groan, she began to inch toward it. Closer and closer she went without any detection from the other party. Just as her fingers touched the cold handle of the dagger, she heard a shriek.

"Fancy a weapon, wretch?"

She tried to dodge the oncoming attack from Verona but was struck once at the shoulders. A low hiss ended the assault.

"I did make myself clear…Verona." The Count's low voice warned. "Do – not – touch – her."

The bride's eyes went wide with fear and confusion.

"But – but she was trying to reach – for a – "

"Enough. Let her be. She cannot kill me with that puny weapon."

Verona bowed her head and turned to leave.

This is her chance. Celeste lunged after the bride, knocking her down before bringing the dagger to slit her throat. She gasped and attempted to shove her away but Celeste held her firmly by the neck.

"You take her life. I shall take your beloved one," Celeste growled, yanking Verona's hair so the Count could take a look at his bride's face that showed all her pain and agony.

Blood flowed like running water from the deep gaping wound as the bride tried to speak, but all she managed was to emit guttural sound.

Celeste looked over to the Count with a cold smile, almost haughtily. She thought she had won when the Count looked at her coldly, seeming to reconsider what he had done. But when his eyes darkened and his jaw line hardened, she knew she had lost, especially with what she had been dreading to hear:

"Feel free to rid her."

"No…" Verona managed with much difficulty, eyes wide with shock. "M-my…Lord…!!"

Fine. So this is how it turned out to be? Celeste gritted her teeth before plunging the dagger deep across the bride's throat. Blood spurted out, splattering wildly across the ground and onto her face, staining her hands and clothes of the cursed blood.

No time for remorse.

Shoving the bride aside, she left her to convulse and bleed to her death.

Still holding onto dagger, she walked calmly toward the Count.

"Let Ana go. "

The Count appeared shocked when she killed his last remaining bride. He wouldn't have thought she was capable of doing so… The shock passed over him and he growled in distaste.

"It's over," he said softly with a sneer. He had fed her with his blood.

From where she was standing, she noticed that the curse was gone. The curse had been broken? Does this mean Ana was one of those cursed creatures?

She was about to bring the dagger to the Count's throat when a sound catch her attention.

"No…" Ana began to stir from the Count's arms. Her eyes opened. Celeste gasped. No longer were they the natural grey… but it was of haunting silver.

"Such a beautiful creature…" She heard the Count hiss to Ana as he made to set her onto the ground. Ana looked over to her Sire with a small smile.

No…No…. What is happening?? Celeste stood watching as the scene unfolded itself before her. Ana having her hands all over the Count while he pulled her close and kissed her. They exchanged whispers and dark suggestive smiles.

This must be an illusion….

His hand moved up to Ana's bare neck, tracing the curve of them. A brief display of his fangs and Ana cried out in rapturous ecstasy just as he bit down.

A horrifying nightmare…

"No…no…no…" Celeste whispered but she couldn't bring herself to move. She was paralyzed with shock.

"Cat got your tongue, Celeste?" The Count purred, licking the sweet blood off Ana's neck. They kissed again, almost hungrily.

Absent mindedly, Celeste had her hands wrapped around her stomach. Would the children grow up to be like their father…? To behave in such a…beastly manner?

Unable to look on, she turned her head away, letting a single tear roll down her cheek. She had been fighting back the urge to cry... Another tear caressed her face.

"Uurwen…" she whispered. "Help me… Help us…"

Sparing a glance over to the two, she was speechless at the scene before her. The Count had her friend straddled and was starting to remove her clothes.

That bastard!

She ran toward them without thinking and halted when Ana reached up and tore the Count's throat apart with her hands.

"Ana!" She gasped.

The Count was taken aback as well. He stared at Ana, the color in his eyes slowly draining as he struggled to stand. Ana held onto him, made to roll over so that she was straddling him instead.

"Poor Dracula…" Ana whispered, watching how the blood seep into the ground beneath them, draining him of his life.

"How…did you…" he rasped, unable to continue any further.

Ana narrowed her eyes. "Kill you?" she finished the sentence for him.

His eyes widened a little more and then, he was dead.

Celeste watched in disbelieve.

"Ana…?" she whispered again, daring to approach her.

Abruptly Ana stood up.

"I will not hurt you…" she told Celeste.

The voice…

Taking another step closer, she found Ana's eyes to be blue. Uurwen?

"Is that you…Uurwen?" Celeste whispered, praying silently.

The figure before her nodded lightly.

The truth hurts.

Celeste found herself stammering. "W-what…about…Ana…? Why…."

"Ana is no more… She is lost to the beast."

What?

"No…You're lying to me…" she whispered. "She is standing before me…"

"Ana was dead the moment she drank from the Count - the only part I failed to deliver. What you see earlier on was the beast, not she. I possess her body to slay the Count though she would slay him in time to come. But I fear for your safety, child."

Noticing the confused look in Celeste, Uurwen continued on, "I sacrificed myself to wound the Count badly… but I never thought Ana's blood would cure him. The curse was there to protect her as you should know by now. My death broke the curse. A guardian could only protect one as long as they lived…"

Celeste's tears began to flow freely down her cheek. So terrible. This is just so terrible.

"How could you be so certain…"

"I'm here to warn you… You must kill her, now."

Celeste shook her head. "No…no…" she moaned.

The figure before her slowly pulled her into an embrace. At one point in time, she silently wished it was indeed Ana. She held onto her, blinking back tears.

"Don't… Don't leave me… Uurwen…."

She pulled away and pressed a stake into Celeste's hand. "Do it now. Time is short. The beast is resisting."

Kill Ana? ….Hell no! No!

"I can't do it!!" Celeste flung the stake away with a scream. "I can't kill my friend!"

"Listen to me Celeste. Would you want to sacrifice an innocent child's life? Ana is not who she used to be."

Innocent child's life… Her child? Dracula's?

"C-Child…?" she questioned.

"Yes. Child. A boy in fact."

She looked into Uurwen's eyes speechlessly. So they wouldn't be spawns. But a live child? A live baby boy?

"I…" Celeste began breathlessly, breaking the eye contact. So now what? She should kill her friend just to save herself and the child that belonged to the Count? Isn't it hilarious?

"Save yourself, Celeste. I'm sure Ana wouldn't want you to be killed… by the beast."

Ana…_I'm sorry._

Celeste smiled weakly at Uurwen. "Thank you."

Slowly she walked to the nearest dagger she could find and when she turned, was knocked back to the ground, pinned by her friend.

"Ana?" she questioned, noticing the silver gleam in her eyes. So the beast had broken free.

Ana smiled.

The sudden attack was too swift and Celeste was injured by the sharp slap across her face. She stared hard at Ana.

Is she really…lost?

"Ana…." She began softly once more. The attack was harder this time. She tasted her own blood.

Then with a hungry snarl, the figure before her seized hold of her hair, forcing her to bare her neck to her. It was at this moment Celeste felt fear constricting itself around her heart. She felt breathless…

Panicking, she thrust the only weapon she had into the figure and heard a groan. Looking up, she saw Ana's eyes wide in shock. The silver in her eyes left her, revealing the grayish ones they once were.

"Celeste…" she breathed painfully. The weapon Celeste used was no dagger, but a broken stake. It had found its mark.

Celeste bit back tears and quickly moved so that she was now cradling her delicately, like a mother would to her dying child.

"I'm…sorry…" she whispered, looking at the stake protruding from Ana's chest.

Ana merely smiled.

"I'm…glad to have such a sister like you…"

Celeste forced a smile, daring to pull her a little closer to herself.

"Don't leave me… I'll be alone…"

"You won't… be…alone. Your child… Raise him…well. He is…innocent."

How did she know…

"I was told…" Ana said shortly after as if she had read her mind, the smile never seeming to falter, "by Uurwen."

Her eyes soon began to close as Celeste leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead, "I love you Ana…" she whispered.

"I you too…" Ana's eyes met hers for one last time before closing them again, ignoring the trickles of tears falling onto her face." Celeste… Please…don't cry."

Celeste held her close, forcing herself not to shed anymore tears. There was silence. For the longest moment in her life, she held Ana quietly in her arms. She had told her not to cry, but in the end… she cried.

Black, Gabriel, Carl and now, her dearest friend and sister… They were all gone.

Uurwen told her to stay strong, so did Ana. In fact, all of them did.

77777777777777777

Turf of grass swayed gingerly in the wind of spring, accompany by a cheerful laughter from afar.

"Come here sweetie. Don't stray too far now."

Before a large patch of snow, a woman began to place flowers onto it and smiled warmly when a young boy, a toddler of age three ran clumsy up to his mother, hugging her leg.

"Mommy!"

The boy was then carried by his mother where she gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

"Aren't you a handsome boy, Laz?"

The boy beamed at his mother. His bright brown eyes soon rested on the flowers and he looked at his mother once more.

"Why put flowers there mommy?" he questioned. "You dirty the place!"

She laughed softly, running her hand across her son's dark auburn hair, the color of black at some point of time.

"You foolish little boy. Those are for mommy's friend."

The boy looked at his mother again, this time with confusion but soon got to understand what she meant.

"Ohhhh…." He began softly and bowed his head.

"Still thinking about Kitty?"

He looked at his mother with a small sad smile. "I missed her mommy…"

"I know…"

Placing another kiss on her son's cheek, she threw him up and caught him again, earning a loud giggle from his son.

"Mommy!!"

He was still giggling when she stopped the play, but seemed to quiet down and look over to the flowers, pondering quietly.

"Is daddy…there too?"

She looked over to her son, concern clearly shown across her face. "Laz…"

"Are you sad mommy?"

She looked over to the flowers and to his son, placing yet another kiss on his forehead as she slowly made to leave.

"Don't worry, I will stay strong… for all of us."

7777777777777777777

At the edge of the white patch of snow were various tombstones with the inscription that reads:

Here lies Friar Carl. He who bring joys into the life of many. His laughter and brilliance will be greatly missed.

Here lies Black, our protector and brother. He had done us a service no others could have possibly achieved.

Here lies Gabriel Van Helsing, a fierce and strong fighter who fulfilled his job and role as a vampire hunter.

Here lies Ana Valerious. Sister of Anna Valerious. May her soul find rest within the gates of Heaven.

Here lies Uurwen, our noble Guardian. Her sacrifice will be deeply remembered.

Here lies Count Vladislaus Dracula. A great man with a burning passion. But greed and power had led him astray. May the Gods guide his poor soul.

-

-

Couldn't save you from the start

Love you so it hurts my soul

Can you forgive me for trying again

Your silence makes me hold my breath

Time has passed you by

Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world

Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own

Here I am left in silence

You gave up the fight

You left me behind

All that's done's forgiven

You'll always be mine

I know deep inside

All that's done's forgiven

I watched the clouds drifting away

Still the sun can't warm my face

I know it was destined to go wrong

You were looking for the great escape

To chase your demons away

Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world

Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own

And here I am left in silence

You gave up the fight

You left me behind

All that's done's forgiven

You'll always be mine

I know deep inside

All that's done's forgiven

I've been so lost since you've gone

Why not me before you?

Why did fate deceive me?

Everything turned out so wrong

Why did you leave me in silence?

You gave up the fight

You left me behind

All that's done's forgiven

You'll always be mine

I know deep inside

All that's done's forgiven

Within Temptation - Forgiven

-

-

Fin


End file.
